Stranger things have happened or maybe not
by girlpod50000
Summary: (Time travel fic) Demons have invaded and everything is going to hell, especially our pink haired heroine. Making the deal of a lifetime in exchange for another chance, can the reckless pinkette change the fate of her village. Can you change something that has already been set in stone?
1. Chapter 1

Everything was tainted red, blood covered the battlefield. The lifeless pale bodies covered in gashes; the crimson liquid covered everything. A pink haired woman ran as fast as she could ignoring the fresh injuries she had. She dodged the bodies covering the ground ignoring the blood painted on her clothes. Her once pink hair was stained and dirty, the vibrant green her eyes used to glow were dark. The kind of eyes that only someone that has seen war and experienced the worst kind of pain could have. Kunai whizzed past her head and senbon stuck into her shoulder, but even so she ran. Her body seemed to scream for her to stop, yelled for her to rest. ignoring the pain as one thought raced through her mind. "I can't stop, I have to run, I have to warn the Hokage!" A sharp pain went through her entire body as she was hit in the back and flew into a tree exiting the battlefield. She stood up quickly coughing up blood as she did, her vision starting to wane as she stumbled to her feet. Her eyes traveled up as she saw her enemies approaching.

"Did you really think you could beat us, a little girl like you, you have got to be kidding me." One of the men scoffed.

He was tall and had blood red hair with black eyes his teeth were more like fangs. they were pointed and had dry blood stains on them. She backed up until her back was up against a tree. Started to cough up more blood as she fell to the ground on her knees.

One of the other men smirked at this "What did you expect Soji, we are demons and she only a weak, pathetic human." He said to the first man who had spoke.

He was also tall and he had black hair and red glowing eyes. She, for some sick psychopathic reason that not even she knew the answer to, started laughing. They all looked at her shocked wondering why she would be laughing. Though she had thought the exact same thing. The pink haired girl continued laughing, maybe because she thought that this situations was ironic. After all that she had been through and being so close to her goal that she would die here of all places. Maybe it was because deep down inside the evil parts of her soul she was so happy with the situation. The people that died the blood that covered everything even her, or maybe because she knew she was going to die and thought "_Hell if I'm gonna die, might as well go out with a smile." _

"She's starting to creep me out." One of the men whispered to the other demons as she was laughing maniacally.

"Yeah same here lets just kill her already." The leader of them said as he pulled out his sword.

The girl heard every word and still chose to keep laughing, she watched as he got closer to her with his sword. Closing her eyes as she heard his footsteps in front of her. She knew she was done for she had no strength and was starting to drift into unconsciousness. She felt a huge pulse of pain and then her whole world was swallowed into darkness.

The girl saw nothing but darkness and then suddenly a small light appeared and she followed it as a path was laid out for her. As she got closer the world that surrounded her started getting brighter and as soon as she got to the light a foul stench filled her nose. It made her cringe and cover her nose instantly but she kept walking. The smell of death and blood filled the air and she now appeared to be in a big garden. The garden had a big pond in it filled with a dark liquid and a pathway that led to a tall tree was next to it. Sakura looked at the sight in fascination then hearing footsteps behind her brought the girl out of her thoughts.

She turned around to see the most gorgeous man she have ever seen in her life. He had blood red hair and scarlet eyes a smirk was on his face. He wore a red and black silk robe that was hanging off one of his shoulders exposing most of the upper half of his body. He was muscular and had a masculine physique along with slightly pale skin. His scarlet eyes looked her up and down with curiosity and he started to walk toward her.

"You are Haruno Sakura are you not?" He asked in a deep seductive voice. Sakura nodded and he stopped walking a few feet in front of her. "Tell me, do you like my garden." He asked gesturing at the garden that we were standing in.

"Where exactly am I?" Sakura asked not letting her gaze leave the man in front of her. The man frowned.

"Straight to the point I see." He mumbled and the continued talking "To put it shortly you are in hell." He said with a now bored tone.

"Hell huh, interesting," Sakura said to herself in a quite mumble. "So since I'm in hell I suppose I'm supposed to suffer for all eternity or something like that." Sakura said with a bored tone.

"That or you could make a deal with me and go back to living, your choice though." The man said as a chair appeared and he sat down in it. Sakura looked up in surprise,

"what do you mean by deal?" She asked a she looked at him her interest peaked. "Well I'm bored you seem interesting, so I figure if I put you back in time to a certain age that I will at least get a little bit of entertainment. But if you accept my deal there is a cost, I mean nothing good comes for free right?" He shrugged his shoulders.

Sakura thought for a moment "What is the cost of our deal." The man smiled.

"When you succeed in your mission, I get to have your soul and you along with it. As in you don't get to pass on to the underworld but you stay with me for **All **eternity." She thought for a moment then looked at him,

"Will I be able to save my friends." He nodded. "Ok agreed I'll take the deal," Sakura said her tone turning cold and emotionless. The man, or um demon before her smiled evilly.

"Perfect" he said and appeared in front of her in the blink of an eye. "Now what age do you want to go back to?" He asked with the smile on his face growing wider if that was even possible.

Sakura held her chin in thought "_well I don't want to go too far back but I do want to go back far enough so people don't think I'm useless like I used to be, but then theres a lot of choices I am twenty four right now so maybe around thirteen. No further how about twelve before I got my assigned team or how about the day I get my assigned team would be better. But then theres the possibility of me not having all the strength and power I do now. That would not be good considering how much it took me to just kill fifty of those demons from before. If I went back and I didn't have all the stuff I do now then I would be at the exact same state as I was when I fought them." _She thought taking her hand off her chin and looking up at the man in front of her.


	2. Well fuck

**Revised**

"Will I go back with all my memories and all the strength and things I have now?" She asked in a serious tone. He smiled at her with his eyes closed,

"Yes of course, and just to make it interesting I'll give you a gift before you go back." She tilted her head to the side as if questioning him. He smiled at her again and held out his hand to his side and a sword with a beautiful sheath appeared. The Sheath was black with a red dragon spiraling up to the top where the Gold handle of the sword was. He handed it to Sakura and she took with with slight awe and examined it. She took the sword out and gasped "Its so beautiful." She said quietly as she looked at the slightly glowing red blade with the pattern of flames engraved on it.

She then sheathed the sword again and looked up to see a scroll in the mans hand. He handed it to her and she looked up with a serious face.

"Why exactly are you being so nice to me?" Sakura asked in a serious tone. He smiled,

"If your asking you must not understand the second part of our deal, once you complete everything that needs to be completed or once you die I take your soul and you along with it. Which means you will be mine for all eternity, and I mean mine in **Every **way." He said the last part in a seductive tone that made Sakura shudder. "Just take the scroll it should help you greatly, though you won't be able to use it till later because you won't be strong enough right away."

Sakura nodded then took the scroll and opened it and it was a summoning contract with three peoples names on it.

"What does this summon?" He smirked,

"Demon dragons." Sakura looked up at him in surprise. "Don't just sit there write your name on it." He said and motioned at the scroll. Sakura bit her thumb and wrote her name in blood on the scroll and then rolled it up. "Are you going to test it?" The man asked.

"I will later lets get this over with I want to go back to when I was twelve the day that the teams are assigned." Sakura demanded. He smirked,

"Alright and my name is Akuma, and a little parting gift before you go." Sakura was about to say something when suddenly Akuma's lips were on hers and he wrapped his arms around her back.

Her eyes widened in shock but she soon closed her eyes unable to push away or resist. Her whole world once again turned to black and it enveloped her body until she disappeared. Sakura sat up panting and sweating still feeling the tingle of Akuma's warm lips on hers. She then looked around in shock as she saw her pink bed and pink walls in her old room. She gasped and then got out of bed and went to a mirror and her eyes widened once again. She felt her face and stared at her twelve year old body in the mirror. Then a thought occurred to her "_Oh please tell me I still have all the weapons I collected over the years." _Sakura ran to her closet and opened it to reveal all of the stuff she had when she was older but the clothes were smaller so that they fit her. She let out a sigh of relief as she rummaged through her closet and found all the scrolls with her weapons in it.

She pushed some clothes out of her way and found her traveling bag and inside was the summoning scroll. Laying next to it was the beautiful sword Akuma had given her; she sighed and grabbed some clothes to get ready for the day. She looked at the clock and calendar and saw the date the day she got the team assignments. Also the day her parents died, she sighed and her eyes saddened. "Its not like theres anything I can do about it they are traveling in rain area to far away for me to get to them. I hadn't even thought about this when I made the deal all I thought about was being strong enough to kill those demons, oh well can't change it now." Sakura said to her self.

She got dressed into a fishnet shirt with a black mesh half shirt exposing her stomach and black shorts with fishnet leggings. She put on black boots that went up her her lower calf and a pair of red fingerless gloves. Sakura looked at her long pink hair and put it up in a ponytail with a black ribbon that had a red skull on it. She nodded at herself in the mirror and then looked at the clock one more time "_6;30 I have about an hour till I have to be to the academy I think im going to go get a cup of tea on my way there." _Sakura thought to herself. She then grabbed some money and opened her window closing it behind her as she stepped out onto her small balcony and then jumped from building to building. She proceeded jumping from building to building with incredible speed it took a bit for her twelve year old body to adjust to it but now she was back at her normal speed.

She stopped and jumped off a building and walked into a tea shop that was on the other side of the street as her. Since it was early in the morning not many people were there so Sakura found a seat in the corner of the small shop. A perfect seat; she hated having her back to people and it made her comfortable to see everything. She took her seat and waited for someone to come and serve her. She looked at the menu for a brief second quickly scanning over it. Then pulled out a book from a pouch strapped to her side and began to read it. Her eyes trailed off the book and looked up to see a waitress approaching her. The girl had blonde hair and brown eyes and was tall. She smiled at Sakura as she approached the table with a small notebook in her hands.

"Are your parents going to be arriving soon?" The women asked Sakura. Sakura looked at her with cold eyes still having the same eyes as when she was twenty.

"No they will not be, now I'm on a bit of schedule so I'd like some Gyokuro tea and two sticks of dango." Sakura said her tone cold and emotionless leaving the waitress slightly shocked. "_Damn I need to stop doing that I'm just so used to using that tone its just comes out that way." _Sakura slightly cursed herself. The women wrote down her order and then hurried away. "_It seems like she's either scared of me or creeped out." _Sakura thought and then continued reading her book. The book she was reading was a book slightly like "Icha Icha" yes a twelve year old reading that its weird. Sakura however put something over the cover of her book the name of it was "Red rose sanctuary." weird title, but it was a romance book were a guy falls for a girl but the girl is in love with someone else.

A huge love triangle happens and its just a huge romantic and a bit of an inappropriate book. It was however Kakashi's fault she was reading it, he got her addicted to the series. After reading more for a while her tea and dango came. She looked at the clock "7;00 I have to go soon." She said quietly to yourself. Sakura took a sip of her tea and then sighed "_I'm usually for the concept of savoring your tea but I gotta go." _Sakura thought and then gulped her tea down and ate one of the sticks of dango picking the other one up and walking to the counter. Sakura set the amount of money she needed on it and walked out the door and before heading to the academy decided to go to the memorial stone.

Sakura made it to the memorial stone and put her book away the dango stick was already gone. She walked up to the stone and traced her hand on the blank spots where the names of her fallen friends had once been. "_Ino, Choji, Shika, Kakashi I promise I will get strong enough to beat them this time, this time I'll save you." _Sakura thought suppressing the memories of what had happened. But it was too late tears started to stream down her face but she quickly whipped them away as she felt a familiar chakra signature approaching. She didn't move though she stood there with her hand on the memorial stone. She heard footsteps behind her and her hand traced over one of the names. She stopped with her hand on it, it read "Obito" Sakura sighed and let her hand fall to her side.

She heard footsteps and then they landed next to her and she looked up to see Kakashi looking down at her. He creased his eye as to smile at Sakura, she tried to smile back but since everything that happened to her she couldn't. She had long forgotten how to smile and how to feel happy.

"Good morning." She said and Kakashi looked at her and had noticed how cold her eyes were and how fake her smile was.

"Good morning." She looked at him again and wanted to do nothing but hug him because in her world she had not seen him in years and on a mission to go look into peoples strange disappearances in a town nearby but he never came back. Those disappearances just so happened to be related to the demons that tried to destroy Konoha. Instead Sakura looked at him and gave him the best smile she could "Have a nice day I have to go," Sakura said while walking away and pulling out her book again.


	3. Teams

Sakura walked through town it was almost time for the academy to start and people were starting their jobs so the street was slightly busy. Sakura walked at a normal pace and then stopped as she saw the academy building in front of her. She sighed and then continued walking "This is gonna be such a drag." Sakura muttered under her breath as she opened the academy doors and made her way up to her classroom. Sakura opened the door lazily with the book still in her hand. She then immediately heard people start to whisper she sighed again not once taking her eyes off of her book and then she took the seat in the back of the class. Sakura slumped down into the chair and put her feet on the desk and continued to read.

The rest of the time went by like a blur and she didn't listen to anyone she was just glued to her book. She was now more than halfway done with her book but then she heard her name being called. She looked up and around the room to see that Shikamaru was sleeping on the desk in the chair next to her and Choji was sitting next to him eating chips. She then heard Iruka call Naruto's name and then Sasuke's name. Sakura sighed and put her legs off the desk and laid her head on it looking about ready to go to sleep. The other teams were called and Iruka told everyone to meet their team leaders in an hour. Everyone filed out of the room and Sakura lifted her head to see Ino coming over to her. Sakura sighed not wanting to get yelled at by her because she already knew exactly what she was going to say.

So Sakura did what any other ninja would, She opened the window next to her and jumped out. She landed perfectly on her feet and began walking putting her book away and putting her hands in her pockets. "I think I'll go get some more dango." Sakura said to herself.

Sakura was reading her book with a bag in her right hand, She came to the memorial stone and saw Kakashi still standing by it. Sakura sighed and walked up to him grabbing a stick of dango out of her bag and handing it to him. Kakashi looked down at the twelve year old to see her holding a stick of dango out to him. He looked at her to see her looking at her book waiting for him to take the dango.

"Well are you going to take it or not?" Sakura asked and looked away from her book to look at him. He took the dango from her hands and his visible eye creased which indicated he was smiling. Sakura yet again smiled at him with her awkward fake smile.

"Arigato my name is Kakashi." He said looking curiously at her book.

"My name is Sakura, Its nice to meet you... well again." Sakura said noticing his curious gaze on her book she closed it up and put it away. After a long time of them standing there at the memorial stone. One of them occasionally starting a small conversation but mostly it being silent. They finally both started to walk to the academy, which they both started a conversation and found out they were going to the same place. On there way to the academy they both talked to each other. Then they got to the door and Sakura went first remembering the eraser prank Naruto made. She opened the door and the eraser fell but since it was going to slow, time seemed to stop for her. Sakura put her hand up and easily caught the eraser and walked forward at the same time throwing the eraser and hitting naruto in the face making him fall to the ground with a giant red mark on his face.

Sakura did all of this so quickly that it looked like a blur Kakashi and Sasuke looked at her in surprise. Naruto sat up looking at Sakura and Kakashi,

"I'm sorry Naruto but if you try and pull another stupid prank on me then I will make sure that theres more than just a red mark on your face." Sakura said in a cold voice. Naruto was shocked and so were Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Well then I guess meet me on the roof." Kakashi said then made a hand sign and disappeared in a puff of white smoke. Sakura sighed at the looks both boys were giving her then she made a hand sign also and disappeared in a whirl of black cherry blossoms. She appeared on the roof with the same fashion and Kakashi was somewhat surprised to see that she knew how. "Well I guess looks can be deceiving," He said looking up from his book,

"Why sensei what ever do you mean?" Sakura said in a fake innocent voice and then took a seat opening her book.

"What is that book Sakura?" Kakashi asked and Sakura was about to answer before Naruto burst through the door leading to the roof.

"Hey Sakura-chan where did you learn to do that?" Naruto asked/yelled. Naruto ran over to Sakura and sat down next to her soon following him was Sasuke.

"Dont yell Naruto, I will show you later maybe." Sakura mumbled the last part. Sasuke sat down next to Naruto and they all looked up when Kakashi cleared his throat getting their attention. "Alright I guess we will start with introductions." Kakashi said as he stood on the rail of the roof. Sakura mentally scoffed at the memory of this and decided to ask the question she asked all those years ago. "What kind of introductions Sensei?" Sakura asked in a Fake innocent voice that sent shivers up Kakashi's spine.

"_Being innocent is really creepy on her." _Kakashi thought and then lazily answered the question still reading his book. "Well things like Hobbies, likes, dislikes goals in life stuff like that." Kakashi said not really bothering to look up from his book.

"Hey Sensei you should go first." Naruto Said/yelled which made Sasuke and Sakura wince since they were sitting next to him. "_Damn I forgot how loud he was." _Sakura thought with an annoyed expression on her face. Kakashi looked up from his book "_Oh my god Kakashi is not reading his book its a miracle!" _Sakura joked in her head and inwardly laughed.

"Alright well my name is Kakashi Hatake..." Sakura zoned the rest of his Intro out as she took out her book again.


	4. Intro's

_"Son of Sakumo Hatake or otherwise known as the "famous White Fang of the leaf" mother died at a young age. After the Academy was placed in a team with Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara, Sensei was Minato Namikaze. Or also Known as the Fourth Hokage. Kakashi also Graduated from the academy in a year at the top of the class. To say the least he was a prodigy; Kakashi is also called the Copy-Cat ninja."_ Sakura said to her self running the info in her head as she listened to Kakashi's terrible Intro. "Alright thats it for my Intro how about you go." Kakashi said pointing at Sasuke. _"And here comes the most emo intro in all history haha."_ Sakura Inwardly smiled at her joke and then listened to Sasukes Intro. "My names Sasuke Uchiha I Hate a lot of things and i don't particularly like anything.

What i have is not a dream because i will make it happen i'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." Sasuke said in his emo tone _"Shocker there."_ Sakura thought and accidentally laughed out loud at her comment. She quickly covered her mouth but it was too late everyone had already heard her. Sasgay uh i mean Sasuke was glaring at her and Naruto looked surprised however Kakashi it seemed was trying not to laugh at the looks the boys were giving her. Sakura shot Kakashi a warning glare and he wiped away his amused look. "Alright great Intro Sasuke, Next will be you." Kakashi said pointing at Naruto.

Naruto wiped the surprise look off his face and started with his intro. Which Sakura zoned out because she knew every word. _"I cannot believe i just laughed goddamnit im so stupid but i have to admit it was kind of funny i forgot how emo Sasgay used to be. And how Naiv Naruto used to be haha oh Hokage- Sama you will never believe how you were when you were younger."_ Sakura thought but was soon brought out of her train of thought by Kakashi saying "And now the girl." and pointing at me. "My name is Sakura Haruno I hate a lot of things but there too many to name. As for likes ummm I like dango, good cup of tea, Shoji and a book series I am reading. As for goals don't really have any." Sakura lied she did have one goal but she couldn't tell them and even if she just said some things that need to be completed it would make too many questions arise.

"Well alright what a wonderful group we have here." Kakashi said sarcastically. "This will be all for today but tomorrow be ready because you will have your first mission." Naruto's face lit up and Sasuke merely looked up a little while Sakura was absorbed in her book. "What will the mission be sensei?" Naruto asked excitedly. "It will be a survival test." Sasuke looked up with the same emotionless features and Naruto almost jumped in excitement. Kakashi's eyes slightly twitched and he looked over at Sakura as he heard her yawn. "I'll tell you the rest tomorrow i suggest you go home and get some rest. Oh and don't eat breakfast tomorrow and meet me at the training grounds at seven exactly." Kakashi said and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto turned around to talk to Sakura but when he did all he saw was a whirl of black cherry blossoms falling to the ground.

Sakura appeared on the other side of the street as the Academy and was walking home. She had her book in her hand _"Damn i am almost done and i don't have the other books, well i have money right now and ill just have to do a simple jutsu i think i'll go with nineteen. Yeah that'll work."_ Sakura said to herself and made sure no one was around or could see her before she did a hand sign. There was a puff of smoke and Sakura now had long black hair with red streaks in it. She was tall with a bigger bust and her eyes changed from green to a sparkling sea blue. She was wearing the same outfit but it was bigger and fit better on someone that age.

She didn't lift her head from her book because she had memorized the streets in Konoha. Sakura walked across the street and opened a door into a bookstore that only people seventeen and up were allowed in. Sakura walked in and slightly tensed as she felt Kakashi's Chakra signature. _"And of course he had to be here."_ Sakura cursed in her head. She brushed it off and looked up from her book and put it in the pouch on her back. The man behind the counter greeted her politely "Good day miss can i help you?" He asked and Sakura fake smiled and walked over to him. "Yes actually i was wondering if you had any of the Red rose Sanctuary series?" Sakura asked. "Im not sure actually we have a lot of books ill check for you." the man said about to leave the counter.

Sakura slightly jumped as she heard someone's voice right behind her. "Its fine there right over here ill show you." Kakashi said. "Damn i was so eager to read the book that all my thoughts were directed towards it and i didn't even know he was behind me i need to pay more attention." Sakura turned around and smiled at Kakashi trying as hard as she could to make sure he didn't realize it was her. "Thanks a bunch i've been searching for the other books for a while now." Sakura said with a smile on her face following Kakashi as he led her to the back of the store. "Ok this isnt right there are not romance books back here at all theres hardly any actually." Sakura thought but still followed him and he stopped when they were near the very back where no one else was.

Kakashi faced her and glared at her "Sakura, aren't you a bit young to be in a store like this and to read a series like that?" Sakura mentally cursed herself on Kakashi's perceptiveness but decided to drop the act. She let out a long sigh letting the smile drop and looked at him with cold eyes. "Gee sensei how'd you know it was me." Sakura said in a bored tone. "It was a good disguise but i will advise you if you do a disguise don't smile, It just looks creepy on you." Kakashi said with a look of amusement on his face as he saw Sakura pout but then he slightly blushed and looked away quickly._ "Oh my god Kakashi just blushed Holy shit ok thats really weird but at the same time really cute haha, But its good for me that i picked this disguise i could use it to my advantage."_ Sakura thought laughing evilly in her mind.

_"Ok she needs to stop with the disguise because she looks,really,really hot in it."_ Kakashi said as he started to walk away then he stopped and turned around. "Sakura get out of the disguise and leave the store." Kakashi said and started walking again but was stopped with a tug on his sleeve. He turned around to see Sakura still in the disguise pouting and almost teary eyed. She was leaning down so there was a pretty good view down her shirt. "Sensei please alls i want to do is get a book and go i promise ill never come back in her, so please sensei let me get it?" Sakura asked in a little girlish tone with her eyes as big as she could make them and she was still tugging on his shirt like a lost little kid. Kakashi blushed and looked away mumbling "Fine but you have to get out of the disguise as soon as you get out and you'll never come back here again got it." Kakashi said the last part in a serious tone still not looking at Sakura. Sakura's eyes brightened and she smiled evilly and walked toward the other eils looking for her book. She waved behind her "Thank you Kakashi-kun." She laughed a bit of how flustered he was just by seeing a gorgeous girl.

Sakura got all of the books of the series that she didn't have and went up to the counter and bought them. She flashed a fake smile to the guy behind the counter before she left. Sakura walked out of the shop and looked to her side to see Kakashi leaning against the wall by the door. "Why are you still here sensei." Sakura said as she started walking toward her house with the bag of books in her hand. Kakashi leaned off the wall and started walking with her "Lose the disguise now Sakura." Kakashi said in a demanding voice. Sakura sighed and without hand signs the disguise was off and she was back to her twelve year old body. "Geeze Sensei you sure are demanding i mean all i wanted to do was get some books is there something so wrong with that?" Sakura said in a bored tone.

"Sakura why do you read those books, I mean there are not exactly appropriate for someone you age." Kakashi said walking with her. Sakura laughed out loud "Appropriate hah, says the person that reads porn in public." Sakura said putting her hand that was not holding the bag in her pocket. "Thats different i mean at least im actually old enough to read these kind of books." Sakura smiled evilly "Yeah you're definitely old enough,i mean with that grey hair and all." Sakura said with a sadistic smile on her face, Kakashi looked up from his book and at her. "Its not grey its silver and i'm not old i'm only twenty eight!" Kakashi shouted but then quickly gained his composer. _"I barely know her yet it seems like this girl knows exactly the right buttons to push to make me mad, happy, sad and every other emotion she wants."_ Kakashi thought as he started reading his book but not being able to focus enough to actually read it. Sakura suddenly stopped at a small house in the civilian side of Konoha.

"Well sensei this is where i live so thank you for walking me home i'll be going now have a nice night sensei." Sakura said opening a small white gate and walking up the steps waving behind her to Kakashi. Kakashi rolled his one visible eye "yeah just don't forget about the test tomorrow, oh and Sakura." Kakashi said to Sakura and she turned around before opening her door. "Yes sensei?" Sakura asked. "You never did answer my question of why you read those books." Sakura let a mischievous smile go on her face. "Oh sensei i believe that would be a story for another time." Sakura said opening her door and before Kakashi could protest she went inside her house and closed the door. Kakashi sighed as he saw the door close "I think i'll go home now." Kakashi said with his book near his face and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	5. Test

Sakura got ready for bed, she didn't bother looking for her parents in her house. She knew that today was the day they had died. Her having already gone through that pain didn't really feel anything for it, she didn't really feel any emotion any more. The only emotions she felt full force were rage and the excitement and adrenalin rush you have before a fight. She was not angry by not feeling any other emotion she was actually quite proud. Most ninja go all there lives trying to not feel anything so that fear would not overcome them. Back in her world Sakura was sometimes known as the Axwielder, or some people and villages that she saved called her Blood Angel. Yes she had an ax; a beautiful handmade ax, oh how she missed that ax. The ax was heavy and big to where only people with her monstrous strength or a ton of chakra could lift it.

The ax had black wrapping on the handle and over that, a chain wrapped around it. Sakura used the chain to wrap around her arm and swing the ax. It was also used to get a better grip on it so she could swing it better. The blade of the ax was stained red with blood of the people she had slain. The one thing that she loved about that ax the most is that when she had her ANBU uniform on. She would rest it on her shoulder and a small girl with armor and a giant ax on her shoulder looked fucking intimidating. Sakura sighed as she thought about her favorite weapon in her arsenal of them. Damn out of all of the weapons she got back her favorite one was not there. Well in a way it made sense because she got it at the temple.

The temple she is thinking about was a jashinist temple that she tracked Hidan; an Akatsuki member. She tracked him there on a mission when she first became an ANBU member. She tracked him there, infiltrated the temple and long story short he got away. Though while she infiltrated it she found her beloved ax. She never parted with it since, there were so many good times she had with her ax. Sakura got dressed in all black and hopped out her window and headed toward the gates of Konoha. "Now i think i should test that summoning, just to get used to it." Sakura said and then disappeared into the night.

**~Next day about 6:50 in the morning~**

Sakura was laying on her bed sprawled out on her back with her pillow knocked on the ground. She was panting with cold sweat covering her face, her nose was scrunched up in discomfort. Then suddenly Sakura sat up screaming and holding her head as memories from her old life flooded in her brain. She stopped screaming and looked around her pink room, her eyes landed on the clock. "Holy shit 6:55, Im not gonna be able to get dango if i don't leave now!" Sakura screeched. Sakura quickly got out of bed and grabbed a towel on her way to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and then got dressed, choosing to wear a fishnet shirt with a red mesh half shirt over it. She wore black shorts and fishnet leggings with black boots that went up to her upper calf. She then strapped her small pouch to her back and put her book, Kunai and also a couple of senbon in it.

Then the last thing she did was grab her Katana and strap it to her side. Tying a red and black ribbon on the handle that hung off of it. At the end of the ribbon there was a black and white skull. Sakura grabbed a small pouch of money and put it in her weapons pouch then she exited her house the way she always did. Jumping down from her window, she started running to the same shop she went to the day before. When she got to the store she took the same seat as last time and waited to order. Sakura ordered a small bag of dango and a cup of Gyokuro tea. When Sakura's tea and dango got to her table she drank her tea and grabbed the bag of dango and left the shop leaving money on the table.

_"Well its about eight which means I have about five minutes to get to the training grounds, so should I walk?"_ Sakura asked herself then shrugged her shoulders and started walking there eating dango on the way. By the time Sakura got to the training grounds it was eight-thirty so she was an hour and a half late. Which is still counted as early because Kakashi would not get there till nine. She was walking toward the meeting place with an empty bag of dango in her hand and the last stick she was eating. Naruto and Sasuke were on the small bridge arguing but then looked toward Sakura as they heard footsteps. Naruto came running toward Sakura waving and he skidded to a stop in front of her. "Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled smiling at her. "Good morning Naruto." Sakura said with a bored tone and she chewed on the last piece of Dango.

"Sakura-chan didn't Kakashi-Sensei tell us not to eat breakfast?" Naruto said looking at her curiously. "Yes he did" Sakura said lazily as she walked over to a tree and walked up it then sat on a branch. Naruto looked at her surprised but Sasuke just slightly growled in annoyance. "Not only that Sakura but you're late." Sasuke said in an angry tone. "Sasuke, is Kakashi here?" Sakura asked finished off her dango. "No" Sasuke mumbled "Then im not late now am i." Sakura said as she leaned against the tree and started reading her book. "Yeah but Sakura-chan why are you so late." Naruto asked at the same time trying to walk up the tree like Sakura did. "Lets just say i got lost on the road of life." Sakura said slightly chuckling.

Sakura looked at a watch on her wrist _"Well its eight fifty-nine so he should be here in about 3, 2, 1."_ and she pointed at the spot where Kakashi would appear, there was a puff of smoke and Kakashi. Instead of appearing on the post he used to he appeared on the branch right next to Sakura. Which to say the least it scared the shit out of her so much that she fell off of the tree branch. "Shit" Sakura mumbled as she fell waiting to hit the ground. She closed her eyes and before she hit the ground someone caught her. Sakura opened her eyes to see Kakashi holding her bridal style. "Sakura are you alright!" Naruto yelled running up to her She looked over at him and nodded. Then looked back up at Kakashi to see him still holding her. "Um sensei you can put me down now." Sakura said trying to get out of his arms. "Oh sorry." Kakashi said setting her down then rubbing the back of his neck.

Kakashi cleared his throat then took out a timer "Alright so this timer is set for noon which is three hours from now. By the time this goes off if you don't have one of these." Kakashi said pointing at the two bells strapped to his waist. "So if you don't get one of these by noon then you don't get lunch and you get to be tied to one of the posts over there while i eat my lunch in front of you." Kakashi said with his eye creased and as if on cue Sasuke and Naruto's stomachs growled. Kakashi was about to continue when Sakura interrupted "Yeah, Yeah sensei we know if we don't come at you with the intent to kill then we wont make it very far now can we just start this already i have some things id like to do." Sakura said getting in a fighting position.

Kakashi sweat dropped slightly "Um yeah." Kakashi set the timer down and got out his book. "alright on my mark and start." Immediately Sasuke went into hiding while Naruto and Sakura stayed out in the open. Kakashi saw this and wasn't surprised by Naruto but more by Sakura and why she stayed out. "Sakura you came to fight him to?" Naruto asked Sakura who was on the other side of Kakashi as him. "No not really i just didn't really see any point in hiding from an opponent i know i can beat." Sakura said shrugging her shoulders. "Really now Sakura." Kakashi Said looking up from his book and at her. "Why of course Sensei, oh and you might want to put that book away other wise." Sakura paused pulling out a kunai "It might get shredded." Sakura let a sadistic smile fall on her face and then she disappeared. Kakashi looked up from his book and looked around for Sakura _"I can't even see her or sense her chakra what the hell."_ Kakashi thought looking around and completely ignoring Naruto.


	6. lunch

"One" Sakura said as she put her Kunai at Kakashi's neck Kakashi's visible eye widened _"I..I didn't even sense her."_ Sakura removed her Kunai and kicked him in the back sending him flying and into a tree. Sasuke stared wide eyed at where he was hiding as he watched Kakashi fly. Kakashi let go of his book when he was hit resulting it to go up in the air where Sakura was. The book fell down into Sakura's hand and she took it while she walked over to him. Kakashi was really surprised by what had just happened but he was quickly to his feet. "You know i could have killed you with the Kunai to your throat and also the Kick i dealt to your back. That i could have easily made hit your spin and with a little bit more force i could have broke you back." Sakura said as she stopped a few feet in front of Kakashi.

"Now sensei if you had a kunai out instead of this." Sakura said motioning toward the book in her hand. "You would have at least been able to either stop the kick or maybe get a cut off of me while i hit your back. But this stupid book and you underestimating me made you get hit into a tree. You Know since you're not even finished with the book yet and its the new one to, it would be such a shame if it got a little... Damaged." Sakura said with a fake smile on her face as she looked like she was about to rip the book in half. "Wait Sakura dont, thats the new one please dont do it." Kakashi said walking forward a little. "Well if you dont want me to rip it then fight seriously and don't underestimate me." Sakura said with a smile on her face and then Kakashi nodded and she threw the book to him.

"I'll fight seriously but i really hope you're ready for this Sakura, because you will be the only person i will fight with like this." Kakashi said putting away his book and taking his Kunai out. Sakura nodded "Alright take it off sensei." Sakura said pointing at his headband covering his eye. Kakashi cursed under his breath_ "How the hell does she know about that."_ Kakashi asked himself and his hand slowly went up to his headband. He sighed and then lifted the headband up revealing his Sharingan. Sakura smirked while Sasuke and Naruto gasped "Well then now that you have your Sharingan out i might as well reveil a little secret of mine." Sakura said and then she unsheathed her sword "Now lets fight shall we." Sakura said then both her and Kakashi disappeared leaving Naruto there to stare wide eyed.

Kakashi did some jutsus and in return Sakura did some to counter them, Sakura threw some punches at him and he dodged. Though it wasn't obvious Sakura was holding back quite a bit, but she was. She didn't want to actually kill him or reveal all her power yet so why would she actually try. All she wanted to do was prove her skill so she could actually be noticed this time around. Not as just the girl from the civilian family with the two extraordinary teammates but as the girl who was put on team seven. The girl who is the strongest in her team and the girl who is strong enough to beat anybody. Finally Sakura was done with there little spar, she was getting more bored by the second. So she did what she always did when she got bored of a fight, she ended it.

With one non chakra laced punch to his stomach he flew back into a few trees and when he was going to get up his throat met the tip of a blade. Sakura stood in front of him with her sword in one hand the tip of her blade at his throat, a sadistic smile adorned her face. To say Kakashi was surprised was a big understatement. He was astounded and a bit ashamed that he let a twelve year old girl with pink hair beat him in a one on one fight. Well maybe she was older than twelve, she sure looked like she was sixteen or around there. Then an idea hit him _"She still has to get the bells, so when she either leaned down to get them or asks me to hand them to her. I will act then and take her down."_ Kakashi thought and then Sakura proceeded to lean down to get the bells. Kakashi waited a few seconds and then kicked the sword and grabbed her arms turning over and flipping her on the ground. He held her arms pinning her to the ground with him on top of her. He then smiled "Gotcha!" He said smiling at her and in return she smiled back but it was a mischievous smile. "100." He slightly tilted his head in confusion and then realized one of her hands looked like it was about to wrap around the back of his neck.

**~Sasuke's POV~**

Sasuke gaped at the sight, did he just see that right, did Sakura really get a kunai out that fast. There in the middle of the field Kakashi had managed to pin Sakura down after a long fight. That however was not the surprising part it was the fact that the girl that he thought was useless. The girl he thought was a complete fan girl and the girl with the ridiculously bright pink hair. She had managed to pull a kunai out merely seconds before she was pinned to the ground and was now holding that kunai to the back of his Sensei's neck.

**~Back to everyone~**

"What?" Kakashi asked in a dumb and confused tone. "That was the hundredth time i have had the chance to kill you." Sakura said kicking Kakashi off of her and then proceeded to walk away toward the lunch area. "where do you think your going Sakura?" Kakashi said getting up off the floor. "Why Sensei isn't it obvious im going to eat lunch since i got a bell, well bells anyway." Sakura said waving the bells behind her as she walked. Kakashi looked to his side where the bells were and saw that they were gone. "How did y..." Sakura cut Kakashi off. "One hundred opportunities to kill you also meant one hundred to steal the bells." Sakura said and continued walking. " Great plan boys you did a good job planning Sasuke, i rather like plans were im the one who gets to fight first im sorry if i took all the fun." Sakura said hinting her plan to the boys.

Sasuke understood what she was doing and even though he didn't like it he went along with it. He appeared next to Sakura "Hn, you could have at least let me try and get the bells though." Sasuke said with hands in his pockets as he walked with Sakura. "Uh hey, Sakura i had the idea of fighting first don't give him all the credit." Naruto said surprising to everyone he caught onto what she was hinting at. "Tsk, dobe." Sasuke said slightly glancing at Naruto. "What'd you say teme." Naruto said as he caught up with them. They both started glaring at each other. "Boys, boys why don't we just enjoy our lunches in peace, here." Sakura said and tossed Naruto and Sasuke each a bell which they caught with ease.

"Yeah lunch!" Naruto cheered pumping his fist in the air, while Sasuke just 'Hnd'. "Way to show emotion Sasuke." Sakura said sarcastically and Sasuke just 'hnd' again. Sakura sighed giving up and then sat down near the posts and started to eat, Kakashi soon appeared in front of them. "Well... uh, i guess you all pass then." Kakashi said rubbing his hand to the back of his neck. "Yeah we kind of figured that Sensei." Sakura said taking another bit of her dango and then sipped her tea. "Anyway guys im gonna head home unless we have training or something." Sakura said as she put away her lunch "Yeah alright you guys can go home or whatever i'll take your guys results oh and we have our first mission tomorrow so be here at exactly seven." Kakashi said taking out his book again.

"Exactly seven my ass." Sakura said in almost a whisper. "What Sakura." Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow. "Oh nothing anyway i need to leave." Sakura said and then disappeared along with her lunch in a whirl of black cherry blossoms. She appeared in her room and set down her lunch and things. She took out her black cloak and decided to leave to the forest again. "And now to test the summoning again see if i can get it right this time other than having it uncontrollable and burning my entire back." Sakura said to herself still the thought of the burn hurt like hell.


	7. Mission to wave

**~Time skipping to mission in wave~**

Sakura was walking to the gate after she went to a small tea shop, she was eating dango and had a box in one hand with her pack strapped to her back. Naruto,Sasuke and the client where already at the gate and Kakashi appeared next to Sakura. Sakura held out a stick of dango and he took it with a creased eye indicating he was smiling. They arrived at the gate and both told the boys how her and Kakashi saved a woman who was being robbed. Than Kakashi said afterwards the women offered them tea and dango because she owned the shop. So being polite they had to accept the offer and eat with her. Then shortly after Naruto yelled at both of them saying "LIARS!"

In Sakura's timeline her and Kakashi had, had a very close relationship to where he was like her father. Now in this timeline they also created a very special bond but it was more of best friends, and she couldn't be happier because of it. After Kakashi told them all the mission details which Sakura zoned out and as Tazuna was looking as bored as Sakura was. Sakura looked at Tazuna's bored expression while they walked and she walked up to him with the box she had in her hand. She opened it as he looked down at her to reveal a teapot and tea bags with four cups. She quickly heated the tea with her chakra and poured it into a cup and held it out to him.

He smiled slightly and took the cup sipping it "This is very good tea where did you get it from?" not thinking as she poured her tea Sakura said "I got it from the land of waves." Sakura let her eyes slightly widened at what she just said but made them go quickly to their normal size. "You have been to wave before?" Tazuna asked and by the look on Kakashi's face he was about to ask the same thing. "Um well no not me personally, but my parents have been." She said quickly finding the excuse. Kakashi slightly narrowed his eyes at her and she knew she had not convinced him. She silently cursed herself in her head but put away the box not offering any tea to Kakashi or the boys.

Then she spotted a puddle on the ground_ "Hey isnt this where the ninjas attacked us?"_ To be sure since she had already put the box away she disappeared and Kakashi knew that she had noticed the puddle also. Then two ninja appeared out of the puddle as they passed and tried wrapping chains around Kakashi. With both of the ninja in view Sakura zoomed passed them taking a Kunai out before she did. The kunai sliced through the two mens backs causing them to fall to the ground chains with them. "Hah what kind of ninja are these guys they didn't even realize i disappeared and they were looking straight at us." Sakura said with a smirk on her face. "Pathetic" She spat out the word making it come out like venom. Sakura suddenly appeared in front of the ninja as they attempted to get up. They were instantly back on the ground no one saw what Sakura had done it was to quick.

"Listen tell us what you want with the bridge builder and i will consider maybe sparing your lives." Sakura said with a sinister look on her face and a very strong killing intent showing and she twirled her Kunai around. The two men recognizing this gulped one tried to stand but they were both tied with ropes made out of darkness. "Did you hear what i said or are you deaf." She hissed out making the ropes tighten. "w..we were hired to kill him." Sakura smiled at them as the man gave her the info. "Kakashi will you be a dear and make the boys turn around and cover their ears." The two mens eyes widened and so did Kakashi's "S..Sakura what are you going to do." Kakashi asked slightly wary of his student. "Listen Kakashi if you're not gonna do it then ill just take care of them farther away." Sakura said in a serious tone.

The boys looked at her surprised and she sighed "Just turn around Naruto, Sasuke please just do it." Sakura said and they nodded and turned around covering their ears. "Sakura they don't need to die we can turn them in and they can pay for their wrongs." Kakashi said stepping forward but stopped as he heard Sakura laugh. Though the laugh wasn't what stopped him it was the way the laugh was. It wasn't a sweet laugh or a giggle it was a sinister laugh which gave Kakashi, Tazuna and the two bandits a look of fear on their faces. "Hah Pay for their wrongs yeah im sure they would, they are obviously hard on their resolve and will not give me any more information than what they just gave me, i don't need them anymore and neither does anyone else. Im just doing people a favor by saving the paper work and by giving these guys a much quicker death then they would get by being brought to a village and tortured for it." And with that Sakura didn't give anyone time to stop her and she sliced her kunai on both men's throats. Blood splattered and the two mens eyes widened before dulling and their heads and bodies slumped over as she released the ropes.

"Tsk Troublesome i have blood all over me though that is a bit of my fault i could have probably avoided it." Sakura said wiping the blood off of her face. Kakashi stared eyes widened in horror _"She just killed two people and got blood splattered all over her and shes acting as if she just got a little dirt on her shirt."_ Kakashi thought looking at her. "Alright lets go im done here, unless you wanna have a cute little funeral for them Kakashi." Sakura said in a mocking voice. Kakashi's gaze hardened and he turned around tapping the boys on the shoulder telling them to walk ahead with Tazuna. Kakashi stayed behind walking with Sakura and occasionally glancing at her. "Sakura why did you kill them, what would your parents think about you if they heard you killed two men in cold blood?" Kakashi asked with his hands behind his back as they walked.

"One, I killed them because im not much of a fan of leaving someone to be interrogated and beaten everyday till every single piece of valuable information is taken and then they are killed. Two my parents wouldn't care or even respond if you told them." Kakashi looked at her. "why wouldn't they care Sakura you're their daughter." Kakashi stated. " Yes i know im their daughter, my parents wouldn't care because my parents are dead!" Sakura yelled in anger. Both the boys turned around and Kakashi looked surprised. "My parents died right after graduation." Sakura stated with her head down. _"I had no idea her parents were dead, wait if they were dead all that time where has Sakura been living and how has she afforded a place to live."_ Kakashi wondered. "I dont want to talk about it lets just keep going." Sakura said and walked to the front of everyone and continued toward their destination.

Everyone followed wordlessly after Sakura; they traveled over the ocean into the land of waves and were now a couple miles from the village where Tazuna lived. Sakura looked around and remembered the lake. _"Oh yeah this is where Zabuza attacked us."_ She said to herself then saw the white rabbit and immediately threw a kunai at it. _"And here is where the sword come i think."_ Sakura thought and walked over to Tazuna and pulled him down with her as Zabuza's giant sword swung over their heads and into a tree in front of them. He landed on the tree and everyone stood up. Sakura sighed and walked over to a tree and sat down as Zabuza did his 'Introduction'. Sakura put her pack down and grabbed out the box of tea and heated the pot with her chakra.

She poured two cups again and motioned for Tazuna to come and sit next to her patting the spot on the ground. They both sat and sipped tea and Sakura grabbed out some dango sticks and started eating. "Sakura what are you doing!" Kakashi yelled furiously as he fought with Zabuza. "Im having a wonderful conversation with our client what does it look like im doing?" Sakura stated and took a bite of dango. "Well instead why don't you help me?" Kakashi said as he ducked under a swing of Zabuza's sword. Sakura looked up from her tea with a bored expression "Nah you're good." She said with a smile on her face. The boys sweat dropped and Kakashi was hit and thrown into the air, sailing past Sakura knocking her tea and spilling it. Kakashi flew and hit a tree and got the wind knocked out of him.

Sakura stared at the place where her tea was on the ground and the cracked cup. A flash of red went over her eyes and she clenched her fists standing up angrily. "You mother fucker, you spilt my tea!" Sakura yelled at Zabuza as he stood on the water watching her. He rolled his eyes and Sakura got even angrier "Boys guard the client im going to have a little 'word' with Zabuza." Sakura said swinging her sword out and zoomed to the water slashing her sword. He blocked it and tried pushing back on her sword but Sakura wouldn't budge. "Do you have any idea how rare that tea is, and how long and how hard it was for me to get it." Sakura yelled in fury as she looked up at Zabuza. He looked down with a small smirk on his face, he felt how powerful Sakura was. Each moment she became angrier she let her suppression of chakra slip more. The chakra was unlike anything he'd felt before, it was sinister and almost pure evil. The other bad part was that the chakra just kept coming out, and so much at a time. _"This girl must have a huge amount of chakra and enough skill to suppress it perfectly to where i thought she had none."_ Zabuza thought and a full blown smile went to his face under his mask.


	8. Tobi

_"Maybe i could convince this girl to travel with Haku and she would be a good allie."_ Zabuza said to himself. Sakura pushed back hard on her sword which made Zabuza slide backward. Sakura breathed in and out several times and finally started to calm down. "Ok, ok Sakura calm down its just really expensive and very rare tea." Sakura said to herself. "Excuse me but are you done talking to yourself." Zabuza said leaning halfway on his sword with a smirk on his face. "Oh shut up you eyebrowless freak." Sakura said getting back into a fighting stance. Sakura looked over to the land seeing the boys along with Kakashi sitting down and drinking her tea. "Kakashi you take one sip of that tea and i will castrate you, got it!" Sakura yelled as she dodged a swing of Zabuza's sword.

Kakashi had been about to drink the tea then set it down after he heard Sakura's threat. Sakura dodged another swing from Zabuza's sword, but he swung it immediately back up. Sakura jumped back and then sprinted forward dodging Zabuza's attacks and kicked his side. Zabuza flew over the water and onto land hitting a tree, his sword falling out of his grip. Sakura appeared on land and grabbed Zabuza's sword and swung it resting it on her left shoulder. "Well Zabuza i think this would be your last battle and to think you were defeated by a twelve year old genin with pink hair." Kakashi said standing up and stepping to Sakura's right. Sakura swung her Katana and put it up to Kakashi's throat "And what exactly is wrong with being defeated by me Kakashi." Sakura said with venom in her voice.

"Um nothing Sakura thats not what i meant." Kakashi said stepping back. Sakura let a low growl exit her mouth and was about to say something back until they were so rudely interrupted by Haku. Um i mean a mysterious kid in a mask... yeah thats what i meant. Anyways the kid threw three senbon into the back of Zabuza's neck "Yes you are right that was his last battle." Haku i mean mysterious person said. "Who are you?" Naruto asked/ yelled... like always. Sakura tuned out Haku's intro and just yawned sitting down and stretching. "Yeah alright so you can just take the body and everything we have stuff to do." Sakura said throwing Zabuza's sword to Haku and he caught it with little difficulty.

Haku's eyes widened as he heard a voice in his head _"Listen i know who you are you don't fool me with you stupid little act. But since I don't really feel like fighting anymore so ill let you go just go before my sensei figures it out to."_ Sakura told Haku making communication through chakra. Haku Stared at her for a minute and watched her glare at him. He nodded the appeared next to Zabuza, picked him up and nodded toward the group then disappeared. Sakura waited for a while and when they were all packed up they were about to start walking. "He was a fake." Sakura said as she walked by Kakashi. He looked at her with a questioning look "The masked ninja, he was a fake he was actually working with Zabuza." Sakura said plainly

"And how long have you known this Sakura?" Kakashi asked her raising his one visible brow. "Since he threw the senbon into Zabuza's neck but not to any vital spots." Sakura said as she walked forward down the path she knew was to the village. "What, Sakura why didnt you tell us." Kakashi asked his one visible eye twitched a little with annoyance. "Because i was tired of fighting, oh and speaking of fighting." Sakura said then a fist connected with Kakashi's jaw making him fly into two trees knocking him out. "Thats for making me fight Zabuza and knocking over my tea which i know you did on purpose." Sakura said enraged then created four shadow clones to pick up Kakashi's unconscious body.

**~Time skip to tree climbing exercise~**

"Kakashi do you really think i need to do this exercise?" Sakura asked bordley while looking at her nails. "Yes Sakura i do, think of it as me testing you but at the same time getting payback for making it so i can barely walk." Kakashi said with a smile on his face. "You got what was coming to you baka, do you have any idea how much that tea cost? It was also very very rare which means i won't get another box for a long time." Sakura said her tone getting angrier by the second. Kakashi sighed "Just do the damn exercise Sakura." Kakashi said pointing to the tree. Sakura sighed and then walked up the tree stretching her arms as she walked the tree with ease.

Sakura walked back down and looked at Kakashi with an annoyed expression. Then turned around to find the boys trying to do what she did...but failing. "Kakashi im going to wonder for a bit alright, see you guys later." Sakura said and left the area they were in. Sakura was walking and stumbled upon the beach then suddenly stopped as she felt a familiar chakra signature. "Well that's extremely unnerving to know that Uchiha Madara is here." Sakura said quietly and then continued walking shrugging off the feeling. Well that was until it came closer, and closer and well you get the idea. It came close enough to where she could hear someone humming and singing 'Tobi is a good boy'.

Sakura laughed a little bit _"Well he obviously sensed my chakra signature otherwise he wouldn't be using the Tobi personality."_ Sakura thought, then an idea came to her and she smirked. By the time "Tobi" was at the beach Sakura was on the water and practicing Water Fang Bullet. The water shot up and around her, but she did a twist to the jutsu. She whispered to herself as she saw Tobi staring at her a smirk went on her face. "Water manipulation." Sakura whispered but it was a useless effort to whisper because well it WAS Uchiha Madara and he had really advanced senses. Which of course meant he heard what she said and his eyes slightly widened under his mask. Sakura raised her hand and made water come around her and make a sphere. The sphere hardened and turned to a glassy ice armor and molded to her body. She looked like she was in a suit of armor now. She made a sword out of water and senbon surrounded her waiting to do her bidding.

To say Madara was surprised would be an understatement, he was almost impressed. Which is saying a lot since it was Uchiha Madara, only the most powerful ninja in the world.** (AN: Or so the arrogant bastard thinks.)** Sakura let the Jutsu fall as she faked just noticing him with a gasp. She quickly faked an embarrassed look and appeared on shore grabbing her things, she was about to run away. When she felt a hand on her shoulder and let smirk go to her face but it quickly disappeared. "Hello, Tobi saw pretty girl on the water and thinks that she is very talented. What is pretty girls name? Tobi's name is Tobi!" Madara or 'Tobi' chirped happily. Sakura decided to play the stuttering, innocent, shy girl just to see where it would go. "Uh-uh um m-my name is S-Sakura I-its nice t-to m-meet you T-Tobi." Sakura said and then let a shy smile form on her face.

Madara scowled beneath his mask _"Sure she's talented and skilled but too shy and probably flakes out in battle."_ Madara thought. "Tobi thinks it's nice to meet blossom to, but Tobi needs to go Tobi hopes you have a good day Blossom-chan." Tobi said and skipped away. Sakura forgot about Madara's heightened senses and said in a mocking tone when he was a little far away. "Yeah whatever you fucking lollipop fake, Tsk I wonder how Madara even puts up with acting like that." Sakura mumbled under her breath picking her stuff up and started to walk away. Madara had stopped in his tracks and now had a smirk placed on his face for a couple reasons. One a twelve-year-old girl had that much strength and potential. Two she had managed to lie to him and pull off a very good act without him noticing and that in itself is admirable. Three she knew exactly who he was which is very odd because everyone right now thinks he is dead. _"Yes this will be very fun."_ He thought as he continued to walk away.


	9. Kakashi, your such a pain

Sakura sighed as she walked away noticing that since Madara stopped walking once she said she knew who he was that he heard her. "Well this is going to be a fucking pain." Sakura said her bag slung over her shoulders and her hands in her pockets. She let out yet another sigh then disappeared in a whirl of cherry blossoms. She appeared back at Tazuna's house and jumped up into the open window and set down her bag. She plopped down on the futon laying down then let a sigh exit her mouth. "Well since its only ten in the morning or something i still have a lot of time before Zabuza attacks actually they will not attack till like three days from now or something." Sakura said thinking about what to do till then. "Well i could always start the new book but then i would have to wait a year for the other book to come out and that would just be troublesome. Damn what am i supposed to do for the next three days?" Sakura said as she rolled over onto her stomach and let out a long sigh. "Man this is such a drag." Sakura breathed out.

"So you're bored already?" Sakura looked over at the open door and saw Kakashi leaning against the side with his crutch in his hand. "Hey Kakashi, getting sick of the boys already?" Sakura asked in a sarcastic tone and rolled over onto her back spreading her arms out. "I wouldn't say getting sick of them but, it seems that they are nothing like you." Kakashi said as he sat down on the ground and leaned against the wall. "And what do you mean by that?" Sakura asked curiously. "They just don't get the concept of the tree climbing or really anything as fast as you do." Kakashi said letting out a sigh and closing his one visible eye. Sakura smirked and appeared in front of Kakashi leaning over about six inches from his face. "So what you're saying then is im your favorite student?" Sakura asked/stated with a semi smile on her face.

Kakashi sweat dropped at that "You got that out of what i said?" Kakashi asked. "So im not your favorite student." Sakura frowned and crossed her arms in front of her letting out a huff. Then she smirked thinking of something, she leaned down next to Kakashi's hurt leg. Sakura let healing chakra go into her hands and started healing the leg. It did not take long at all maybe a minute or two but once she was done his leg was as good as new. Kakashi was not very surprised even though it was the first time he had seen her heal anything. He knew that Sakura had not shown her true strength yet and that there were probably a lot more surprises coming. "Now am i you favorite?" Sakura said with a smirk on her face. "Well considering you're the one who hurt me in the first place not really." Kakashi said with a smile beneath his mask.

"Well then Ka-ka-shi who is your favorite?" Sakura asked. "And why do you want to know Sa-ku-ra?" Kakashi said mocking her. Sakura smiled sweetly at him "Because im curious and if you dont i will re-break your leg." Sakura chirped happily as a killing aura gathered around her. Kakashi gulped "Ok she has officially become the scariest women I have ever met." Kakashi thought **(AN:Haha well he hasn't met Tsunade yet.)** "What if i dont have a favorite?" Kakashi asked trying to avoid eye contact with her. "Um well, who do you hate the least?" Sakura asked. "Um, you i guess." Kakashi said with his hand on his chin in a thinking manor. Sakura grinned and jumped on Kakashi hugging him. Then she quickly let him go and jumped up to her feet and ran out of the room saying. "Lets see how that leg of yours is working now." smiling and waved his book that she stole when she hugged him in his face and ran down the stairs.

"Sakura give me back my book now!" Kakashi yelled running down stairs after her. Sakura was laughing like a crazy person as she ran outside away from Kakashi. "Oh come on Kakashi i know your leg is newly healed and everything but your a Jounin you should be able to catch up with a genin." Sakura said laughing as she started to jump from tree to tree toward the place Naruto and Sasuke were training. Sakura started jumping backward facing Kakashi while she did with a toothy grin on her face. "Ok now you're just showing off." Kakashi said slightly sweat dropping. "Why Kakashi when do i ever show off." Sakura said with a faked hurt expression. Kakashi rolled his eyes at her and she flipped to the ground just dodging a branch.

They raced passed the boys like blurs molding to the wind and blending into their surroundings. Sakura flipped onto a tree and sat down leaning against the tree and opening his book and began to read. Kakashi stopped at the branch a couple moments after Sakura did and stood there with an eyebrow raised. Sakura looked up from the page she was on and looked at Kakashi. "What all i wanted to do was test to see if your leg could move as good as it used to without strain. Looking at it now it obviously is completely healed now so my work is done." Sakura explained. "But i have already begun reading your book so im going to keep reading." Sakura said with a evil smile on her face, Kakashi frowned under his mask. Then a loud voice rang through their ears. "Dammit why can't i walk up the stupid tree!" The voice yelled presumably Naruto's voice from the sound of it. Sakura sighed and closed the book looked at Kakashi "Im going to go teach them how to do it properly." Sakura said and jumped down from the tree and headed toward the boys.

**~ Time skip: Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto are walking back to Tazuna's~**

Sakura was walking in the front with the two exhausted boys trailing behind her. She was reading her book and swinging a kunai around in her right hand. "We don't have all day boys." Sakura said with a bored look not once taking her eyes off of her book. "Sakura, we have been... working all... day can't you s...low down... just a... bit." Naruto said in between breaths.** (AN: Holy shit an out of breath Naruto who knew it was possible.)** "Naruto you are fine, stop acting so weak." Sakura said looking up from her book and glaring at him from the corner of her eye. Soon enough Naruto was walking beside Sakura acting like nothing happened, flashing her the fox like grin of his. Of course because Sasuke could not be outdone by Naruto, he was walking on the other side of Sakura only seconds after Naruto. Sakura hid a smirk behind her book, she knew Sasuke was exhausted he just didn't want to show it. "Well since you guys got the tree climbing down Kakashi would like to show you something tomorrow now that his leg is healed." Sakura said with a yawn.

"Man im beat i think ill sleep once we get back." Sakura said stretching. "Why are you tired? all you did was yell at us for five hours." Sasuke said under his breath. "Hey that takes some work, if it wasn't for you guys learning so slowly how to climb a tree then i wouldn't be tired at all now would i emo-san." Sakura said in a joking manner completely ignoring the glare or the semi downgraded **(he had not mastered it yet)** Uchiha glare Sasuke was giving her. "tsk" Sasuke said putting his hands in his pockets. Sakura was about to say something when Tazuna's house came in sight. Putting all thoughts of argument in the back of her mind when the scent of food invaded her nose. "Food, yes im starving." Sakura cried out in joy putting her book away and running to the house.

**~Time skip to the "final battle"~**

Sakura walked to the bridge with Tazuna Kakashi and Sasuke, Naruto was exhausted at home. The new technique Sakura forced Kakashi to teach the boys was water walking. So of course Naruto pushed himself too hard and exhausted himself. Sakura sighed _"Well i guess its better this way because if Naruto were not to be at the house then that kids mom would be dead. Then the 'army' of villagers would never show up and that would mean more work for me."_ Sakura was brought out of her thoughts as Tazuna gasped and ran over to a bloodied up Bridge builder. "Who did this to you?" Tazuna asked worriedly. "u-uh d-eam-on." The man said and fell unconscious from blood loss. Tazuna started freaking out and Sakura sighed again "Calm down hes not dead, hes just passed out from blood loss." Sakura said and walked over to him and pumped healing chakra into the biggest wounds. The wounds healed and the bleeding stopped, Sakura made an ice dome around Tazuna and the other man. "They should be safe in there for a while, Zabuza is here Kakashi." Sakura said and took out a Kunai twirling it around in her hand.

Kakashi nodded and also took out a Kunai and getting into a fight position, Sasuke soon after did the same thing. "Alright get in formation." Kakashi said. Sasuke and him stood back to back. "Sakura, get in the formation i taught you." Kakashi said looking at her. "Oh does that formation actually apply to me?" Sakura asked as she leaned against the bridge railing swinging a Kunai on her finger. Mist then began to cover the bridge and a demon like laugh was heard through it. "Sakura!" Kakashi yelled as he could no longer see through the mist. Kakashi waited but got no answer "Shit" Kakashi mumbled.

**~With Sakura~**

"Hmmm interesting Genjutsu." Sakura said as she was now standing in the middle of the ocean with sharks circling her. "But very weak, i could break out of it with a simple dispel Jutsu. How very boring." Sakura said with a yawn. "Hmm." Sakura heard someone say behind her. "Hmm, so a question, what exactly do you want? Because i was planning on spending this battle drinking tea while i watched amusedly as you and Kakashi fought." Sakura said yawning and doing a quick stretch. Sakura then stiffened as she felt a small tug on her hair and felt as if someone was twirling it in their hand. Sakuras face turned a little red but she quickly made it go away _"Now thats an emotion i haven't felt since well, Sasuke."_ Sakura mentally cursed herself then was brought out of her thoughts as a deep voice spoke behind her. "Interesting color." He said still twirling the strand of hair in his hand. Her heart skipped a beat as he leaned forward with his head near her neck. Her face turned a deep, deep shade of red as she heard him inhale her scent. "Interesting smell too." Zabuza said. Sakura finally snapped back to reality and slapped Zabuza's hand away from her hair.


	10. Zabuza

Sakura tried but failed to wipe the embarrassed red shade off of her face, Still a small tint of red lingered. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and let on out opening her eyes again. She nearly fell backwards at what she saw when she opened her eyes again. You wanna know why, well its because Zabuza Momochi's face was only inches from hers. Her eyes widened and she jumped back but just hit her back on some stupid wall. Well not a wall but close enough because he was taller than her. _"Holy shit i forgot i look like im sixteen, not thirteen, danm Akuma for changing my appearance."_ Then a voice echoed in her mind, the deep seductive and yet charming voice of Akuma **(AN: If you forgot Akuma is the Demon she made the deal with.)**

**"Haha yeah, i guess i altered a bit when you came back."**

_"Why Exactly did you alter my appearance?"_

**"Think about it, if you were me and you were to watch a girl that you are going to marry go through her life you would probably feel like a bit of a pedophile if you were watching a girl that looked like she was a little kid, it was for my own sanity."**

_"Since when are you sane?"_

**"Haha you have a point."**

After that Akuma left Sakura's mind, time seemed to stop as she talked to Akuma in her mind. Luckily she did not miss anything Zabuza said, but then she was faced with another dilemma. _"Dammit he probably thinks im way older than i actually am right now, ugh what a drag. But i guess its my fault for not noticing earlier, though it makes sense i haven't had a mirror in my house since i broke them all that one night."_ Sakura thought. She then looked up to see that Zabuza was behind her. The real one not the water close that was in front of her. "You seem distracted,and here i thought you were a shinobi." Zabuza said with slight amusement in his tone. Sakura let out an inhuman growl and she attempted to jump away from Zabuza. "Ok has anyone ever told you about boundaries?" Sakura said sneering at him angrily. "Im an S-class criminal do you think i care about boundaries." Zabuza said with an amused look. "Well you should start caring unless you want me to break every bone in your body." Sakura hissed clenching her fist. Zabuza let out a laugh and stepped forward and she stepped back. _"That was a laugh not a demon laugh an actual laugh, it was actually kind of...cute."_ Sakura mentally slapped herself, _"What the hell am i thinking, no not cute hes an S-class criminal who is going to try and kill me in a minute."_ Sakura thought berating herself on what she was thinking.

"Your face is a little red." Zabuza said appearing a few feet in front of her. Sakura's face reddened even more, _"Damn i was blushing."_ Sakura cursed herself. She let out another growl and reached for her Kunai pouch. "I'll cut you into little pieces asshole." Sakura growled out pointing a Kunai at him. "Hmm it looks like Haku is fighting your friend." Zabuza said resting a hand on his hip and reaching for his sword with his other hand. Sakura charged forward with her kunai in hand and swung at Zabuza. He put his sword in front of him before the Kunai could hit and smirked at how much anger was put into her strike. "If you're talking about the emo looking kid then hes not exactly my friend." Sakura said trying to push Zabuza back but failing as he pushed forward. She was only holding a Kunai, and have you seen the size of Zabuza's sword. **(AN: Lol, No pun intended)** "Then what is he?" Zabuza asked pushing back with his sword making Sakura start to slide. Sakura back flipped and landed a little ways away. "A tool ill use until he is no longer needed." Sakura said her eyes turning cold as she remembered the past.

"A tool; sounds familiar." Zabuza said and charged as Sakura pulled out her Katana. "If your going to say im like you, then just shut your mouth now because i. am. nothing. like. you." Sakura yelled and then charged forward Katana raised and ready to strike. Sakura dashed at the same time as Zabuza and their swords met for a brief second. One moment later Sakuras sword slid to the side of Zabuza slashing him in the side. Blood spilled and covered Zabuza's side and Sakura's blade, blood going into the carved flames making them glow with red. Sakura stood there for a moment with her sword out in front of her in her left hand. Blood was dripping off of the sword and Zabuza fell on one knee putting a hand to his right side. Sakura fell to her knees and coughed up blood, she brought her hand to her face. She felt a giant cut that ran from the left side of her jaw to the right side of her upper cheek. Blood was running down her face "I guess thats what i get for being reckless." Sakura said with a sigh.

She went over to Zabuza and saw him trying to get up while blood gushed from his side. Sakura sighed and walked over to him taking bandages and cleaner out from her pack strapped to her side. Sakura got on her knees by Zabuza and pushed him back down by his shoulder. He sat down and waited patiently for Sakura to do whatever she was doing. Zabuza smirked a little realising that he got a scratch on her face, well a little more than a scratch. While sakura was concentrating on cleaning his wound he examined her face. The long cut going from her left jaw to the top of her right cheek. It still had blood streaming out of it and it had just missed her eye. Sakura took a second to spit the blood out of her mouth that was dripping in from the cut. Zabuza's hand reacted without him noticing and he traced the cut with his thumb. This put a surprised look on Sakura's face and her face also slightly reddened. "Your bleeding." Zabuza simply stated letting his hand fall back to his side. "So are you." Sakura said with an annoyed voice.

After Sakura was done wrapping Zabuza's gash she put wrapping around her face over the cut. **(AN: You know when she said she was not like Zabuza? haha and now shes like a miniature him with pink hair, with the wrapping around her face like his. Oh irony)** Sakura sighed again and Zabuza smirked "You were saying something about being nothing like me." Zabuza said with satisfaction in his tone. "Oh can it." Sakura said then did a quick jutsu and broke the genjutsu. When they got out of the genjutsu Naruto was already there and helped Sasuke. Kakashi was sitting by the ice dome doing nothing and Tazuna and the other bridge builder were still safe. The mist was still everywhere and you could not see much, Sakura sighed. "Hey we are not going to fight anymore, i beat him." Sakura said but no one seemed to listen. Naruto and Sasuke were still fighting Haku and Kakashi looked like he was about to fall asleep. Anger swept over Sakura and a wave of heat engulfed the entire bridge as Sakura's eye flashed red. "I said we. are. done. fighting!" Sakura yelled. Haku's ice mirrors broke and he fell to the ground Sakura's ice dome also broke. The mist cleared giving everyone a perfect view of everything on the bridge.

Their attention turned toward Sakura and Zabuza as everyone stopped fighting. Sakura was about to continue talking when she felt a familiar presence. She whipped her head around and her eyes narrowed. "Gatou." Zabuza mumbled and Sakura nodded. Soon after Gatou and his men came in view standing on the other side of the bridge. "Zabuza, I see that you are incapable of completing your job so i will just have you die right on this bridge and take care of the ninja myself." Gatou said leaning on his cane a little, some of them men behind him laughing. (AN: sorry not sure what he says) Sakura looked over at Zabuza a smirk going on her face under her wrapping. "I'll make you a path." Sakura said taking out a kunai. Zabuza smiled a little bit and held out his hand "Give me a kunai." Sakura then smiled and pulled out an extra kunai and handed it to him. "Ready, old man" Sakura said with a smile and flipped her kunai around in her hand. "hah, old man thats a new one." Zabuza said and nodded his head getting ready to dash forward.

"Alright lets go." Sakura said then dashed forward getting close to the first two men with incredible speed. She slashed her kunai up into the man's throat and slashed sideways cutting it. Sakura jumped off of that man and went to the next, which she stabbed in the chest and carved an X into it. Zabuza ran forward getting behind Sakura as she slashed someone in the knee. He jumped over her and stabbed someone in the neck whose spear was aimed at Sakura. He then felt something on his shoulder and saw Sakura dive off of his shoulder into a man stabbing him in the arm. Zabuza went forward as he saw Gatou try and run away. Sakura took out men that were behind him and threw her kunai at a man that had a sword ready to slash Zabuza. This left her with only her hands, but because of the men she took out there was a clear path to Gatou for Zabuza. Zabuza slashed a mans throat as he passed him and jumped forward grabbing Gatou by the shirt collar.

Sakura smiled as she saw Zabuza reach Gatou but her smile faded as she saw a man throw a spear. "Zabuza behind you!" Sakura yelled trying to get to him as fast as she could but men were blocking her way. It was too late the spear went into Zabuza's back near his heart, he had gotten Gatou's head before it happened. Gatou fell into the water Zabuza almost going after him.


	11. End results

Sakura dashed through the men not caring when she got slashed or stabbed. She jumped over a man and got stabbed in the leg but made it to the ledge in time to grab Zabuza's leg before he fell. Sakura let out a sigh of relief as she was hoisting him up from the ledge. Sakura got him up as Haku finished off the rest of Gatou's men. Sakura ripped the spear out and immediately started healing the wound before he bled out. It took about an hour to heal the wound perfectly along with all the other wounds he had. "If you were a healer couldn't you have healed my side before this?" Zabuza said in his normal voice as he sat up, a pained expression going on his face. "You pissed me off, you deserved to suffer for a bit." Sakura said with a smile. "Why didnt you heal your cut then?"

"Not sure i guess it just was not that big of a deal, its not really any use healing it now though. Its most likely going to scar." Sakura said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Eh, but i could live with this look, it makes me look more intimidating." Sakura said playing with the wrapping around the bottom half of her face. "You are already intimidating enough." Kakashi mumbled taking out his book. "What was that sensei?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow. "oh nothing Sakura." Kakashi said with a sigh. "Any way if we are done here we need to head back home." Kakashi said with a bored tone. Sakura sighed and nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah then we have to report." Sakura grimaced at how much work that would be. "Yeah." Kakashi said and sighed again. Sakura helped Zabuza to his feet and walked toward Zabuza's sword which he dropped after their battle. She picked it up with ease and flipped it in her hand a little. "You know considering how big the blade of the sword is its strangely even in weight." Sakura said flipping it in her hand again. "yeah." Zabuza said now being behind her. Sakura held the sword by the handle and handed it back to him. In a flash of movement Sakura had her sword out and it clanged on Zabuza's.

Sakura smiled "Good you blocked, in my opinion you are now fully healed." Sakura said tilting her head to the side a little and sheathing her sword. "Now that my job as a medic is done my team and i are leaving." Sakura said and holding her hand out to shake Zabuza's. Zabuza looked amused for a moment then finally took her hand and shook. "you sure you wouldnt rather come with us?" Zabuza asked motioning at Haku and himself. "Tempting offer but i have some things i need to take care of in my village, maybe after that though." Sakura said and let her hand drop to her side. "I'll be looking forward to it kid." Zabuza said Ruffling her hair and stood by Haku. Sakura nodded toward Haku saying a silent goodbye as Zabuza did a hand sign and they disappeared in a whirl of mist. Sakura smiled and then went over to Tazuna and the other bridge builder. "You guys alright?" Sakura asked with a I-don't-really-care type of tone. "I am fine but he is still passed out." Tazuna said getting up from where he was sitting and stretching a little. "Ok well we need to get him back to town and give him to a doctor, then get some supplies and leave to go home." Sakura said picking the man up and putting him over her shoulders. "What Sakura why do we have to go home so soon?" Naruto whined. "Because Naruto we need to report to the Hokage and also i promised Shikamaru i would play Shoji with him i think tomorrow, so i need to get back." Sakura explained. Yes it was true her and Shikamaru were actually very good friends now. It sort of helped that Sakura was like her twenty year old self and not the annoying fangirl she used to be.

So now more people could actually stand talking to her and being around her. Sure she occasionally lost her temper and beat the shit out of someone, or something like a wall or a tree. Other than that though she was great to be around and people loved her. Her, Shikamaru and Choji go cloud watching and go to lunch together a lot. It would mostly be at Shikamaru's house though so they wouldn't have to spend a lot of money and usually her and Shikamaru would be to lazy to go somewhere. Her and Ino are actually really good friends now also, not rivals or anything like that. Sure Ino can be annoying sometimes and Sakura wonders why she used to be friends with her in the first place. She rants on about shopping and Sasuke all day long but other than that she is a friend to the end. She would risk her life for Sakura and Sakura would do the same for her. She is also one of the few people Sakura can trust with anything even maybe her biggest secret. Which would be her actually being Twenty four in a thirteen year old body. Sakura had actually become friends with quite a few people that she didn't know before until she was older. She even became friends with Genma, yes hard to believe but she did.

He hit on her one time when she was in her henge drinking at a bar, to say it was funny when he found out would be an understatement. He was pissed that she was actually only thirteen, angry that the girl she used as a henge didn't actually exist, but laughed and congratulated her on the way she used her henges. Then Kakashi found out how she used it and started giving her a lecture on what she was doing was illegal.

They were on there way back to Tazuna's house, they had already dropped the other bridge builder off at a hospital. Sakura laughed out loud at her memories which caused everyone to turn to her and give her a puzzling look. Sakura waved her hand with a smile on her face. "Oh its nothing just remembering the first time i met Genma." She said and laughed again. Sakura stopped walking and her face went serious. "Dammit." She mumbled under her breath. "What is it Sakura?" Kakashi asked as he stopped walking also. Everyone turned around and stopped walking waiting for her answer. "Oh i just left my sword on the bridge is all, im going to go get it you guys go on ahead." Sakura said with a smile and then skipped off. "Hey Kakashi, isn't that her sword strapped to her back." Naruto whispered to Kakashi. "Yeah, you guys go to the house i'll see what's going on." Kakashi said and made a clone to go to the house with the boys. "I wouldnt do that Kakashi." Sasuke stated while in his usual pose. Kakashi raised his one visible brow "You know if she finds that you followed her shell kick your ass." Sasuke said with a smirk. "Ill take that chance now go so it doesn't look suspicious." Kakashi said then masked his chakra and disappeared, his clone going with the boys.

**~With Sakura~**

Sakura walked out of sight then disappeared and in a blur ran into the forest into a hidden clearing. She stopped running and played with the Kunai in her hand. "Come out of hiding, you have been following me for the past hour and you probably watched the battle as well." Sakura said with a serious tone. Kakashi had been right behind her but was a safe distance away. He had chakra in his ears and eyes so he could hear and see her and what she was doing. He slightly raised his brow as he heard her say that. Then he froze as he saw a figure appeared out of nowhere on the other side of the clearing as her. Sakura stopped playing with the Kunai and held it to where she would be able to block an attack if it came. "Yes i did see the battle and might i say that you were quite impressive during your fight with the mist ninja." Madara said in his deep voice. He still had his mask on and his cloak was flowing slightly because of the small breezes that went by. "Oh because that means so very much coming from a murderer." Sakura said rolling her eyes. Madara appeared behind her and whispered into her ear something that Kakashi could not hear. "It should considering you know who i am." He said with his mask slightly up to where his lips brushed her ears.


	12. Fear

Sakura froze, she was as still as a statue, she didn't see him move or sense him when he was behind her. His hot breath still lingered on her neck, she had no idea what to do. This was like the first time she met Orochimaru, but it wasn't a genjutsu, it was fear. Sakura mentally shook her head shaking away the fear in her mind. "It appears however that our conversation isn't as private as i hoped it would be, a pesky copycat is listening in." She heard him say and he whispered into her other ear. "So until we meet again, Blossom-chan." Madara said then put his mask all they way back down and disappeared. Once she felt he was gone Sakura let out a large breath of air and fell to her knees gasping and panting. Fear, something she hadn't felt since she was thirteen years old the first time she met orochimaru. Something she hadn't felt since Sasuke left for the first time, since Kakashi was sent on that mission. Since she got the letter from the Hokage that held the news of Kakashi's death, Since the demons took control of everything, since her...death. Something that she hadn't felt in a long time had consumed her being by him just being near her. That however is something she will never allow to happen again, she will never show weakness again. Sakura let out another breath then got shakily to her feet wiping away the thought of fear.

Kakashi saw Sakura freeze, he saw how she went tense by that man, whoever he was by just being near her. Rage filled his entire being as he had to hold himself back from going to Sakura. He saw how that man went just close enough to her ear to where he couldn't hear what he was saying. He also saw him take a strand of her hair and start playing with it in his hand. He literally had to use all his self restraint as the man did what looked like kissing her on the cheek then disappearing into thin air. Kakashi then was sure that if he went and tried helping he would have died. When Sakura fell to her knees gasping for air he knew whoever that man was, was way more powerful then he was. Kakashi's eyes softened as she shakily got to her feet and tried walking to the direction of the house. Kakashi disappeared and ran to the house, he made it to the door. Kakashi walked inside and Sasuke and Naruto looked over to him up from the food they were eating. "What happened, you were gone a long time?" Naruto asked. Kakashi sighed. "Nothing, she just got a sword that she dropped from the bridge and sealed it in a scroll." Kakashi said and went and sat down at the table. A plate of food was set on the table for him and before he went to eat Sakura opened the door.

She looked slightly pale and like she was going to puke. "Hey Sakura." Naruto said smiling at her. "Im going to go pack my stuff, Kakashi come and help me." Sakura demanded and then walked upstairs. Kakashi looked at the food in front of him longingly, sighed and then grabbed two plates. His and another for Sakura bringing them upstairs with him. Kakashi got upstairs and sat down leaning against the wall setting both plates down. Sakura sat down next to her plate which was near Kakashi. Sakura's eyes narrowed slightly. "Kakashi, why were you following me?" Sakura asked crossing her arms over her chest. **(AN: Which by the way is bigger then when she was thirteen, they are big but not Hinata big.)** "Who was that man?" Kakashi asked sticking some food in his mouth covering his face with his book. "An acquaintance of mine." Sakura said picking up her chopsticks. "An acquaintance that terrifies you?" Kakashi stated/asked with his one visible brow raised. Sakura's eyes narrowed as she put her chopsticks down. "Did you tell them?" Sakura asked. "Did you want me to?" Kakashi asked putting his chopsticks down. Sakura stayed silent and Kakashi sighed "No i did not." Kakashi said putting his empty plate on Sakura's. "Sakura, you know if you are in trouble or something is happening you can come to us 'your team' for help." Kakashi said emphasising the team part. "I know, but this isn't something i need help with." Sakura said picking up the two plates and heading down stairs. Kakashi sighed then started packing.

**~Three Hours later~**

They got the supplies they needed which was enough food for one meal and the things they had brought with them. They were more than halfway to the village now and turns out that they were naming the bridge Chimuwaku which translates to Teamwork. Tazuna said they named it that after Team seven. Sakura was walking in the back with Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi were walking up front. Sakura had her pack on her back and her sword strapped to her hip. She changed after the battle and was now wearing a Black mesh shirt with Fishnet underneath. She had on black boots that went below her lower calf stopping about three inches from her ankle. She had long baggy black jean like pants that had a chain for the belt and straps in different places on the pant. Studs and spikes covered different places on the pants and the long pants covered most of her boots. A red sash was around her waist covering her belly and a part of the sash hung down to her lower calf and swung back and forth while she walked. Her nails were painted black to match the look and she still had the wrapping around the lower half of her face, like Kakashi's mask. Strands of the wrapping were hanging down going down to her waist, stomach and lower back. She had a choker around her neck with a black cherry blossom tree in the middle of it. Her short hair was put up in a messy ponytail with a spiked headband holding it up. Her headband with her leaf symbol on it was strapped on her upper leg.

Sasuke and her stayed quiet most of the time, only occasionally sighing and getting pissed off when Naruto did something stupid. On most of the trip nothing eventful happened so they just kept on with their steady pace. It was a sunny day with a small breeze going by every once and a while. Sakura loved the wind though, it made her feel free like she could just follow where ever it took her and be swept away. She let a small smile grace her features when a gust of wind blew by. Sasuke looked over at her and almost smiled as she let her arms spread out, the wind caressing her features. She looked beautiful even though she had the wrapping on her face he knew she was truly smiling under it. He heard Kakashi laugh a little as Sakura started jumping through the trees chasing the wind. Kakashi looked over at Sasuke and smirked "See something you like, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked and Sasuke blushed slightly but let it go away immediately. "I don't see her as anything more than a friend." Sasuke said with his hands still in his pockets and started jumping through the trees toward the direction Sakura went. "Ah but you admit she is a friend." Kakashi yelled after Sasuke. Kakashi chuckled as Sasuke shot him a glare then disappear through the cover of branches. Naruto pouted and jumped after them mumbling something about 'stupid teme trying to steal Sakura from me.' Kakashi sighed then went after them pulling out his book in the process. "This is going to be an interesting year." Kakashi said with a smirk as he jumped through the trees after his students.


	13. Sand siblings

**~Day they meet Sand Siblings~**

After Training for the day which Sakura barley participated in only occasionally giving the boys pointers. Mostly she talked to Kakashi about new books coming out or they would recommend a series to each other. Other times they would just read in silence, not an awkward silence but a comfortable one. Right now Sakura was walking with her book in her hand with Naruto by her side. Sasuke had already left and now Sakura was trying to ignore Naruto while he was blabbing about something, she didn't really pay attention to it. Then she felt a familiar chakra signature and let a small smile go to her face. _"Ah now i remember why today felt so important its the day we meet Gaara-kun."_ Sakura thought but let the smile fell and went back to her emotionless state.

"Naruto, there is a box following you." Sakura stated while still walking. Naruto turned around and Konohamaru came out of the box. Then one thing led to another and Konohamaru pissed Sakura off. Sakura chased him threw a couple Kunai, Konohamaru bumped into Kankuro pissing yet another person off. Kankuro grabbed Konohamaru by the shirt and lifted him up with a pissed off look on his face. "Watch where you're going brat." Kankuro spat. "Hey put him down now." Naruto yelled at Kankuro. Kankuro was about to retort when a blade came to his throat and Konohamaru was out of his grasp. Sakura stood in front of him with an annoyed expression. "I'm not one for brats either, especially when the brats insult me." Sakura said glaring at Konohamaru then continued speaking. "But he just so happens to be a Konoha brat so therefor if you try and hurt him, ill slice your throat open and watch you bleed out. Got it." Sakura said with anger and venom in each word she spoke.

Kankuro guled _"Damn she has the same sinister Aura as Gaara, actually hers might be even more evil."_ Kankuro looked over at Temari and by the look on her face he knew she sensed it too. He then looked back at Sakura and nodded his head yes, at that point Sasuke appeared. Of course he tried to act all cool by making everyone turn to him while he spoke crushing a rock in his hand. "Yeah back off or else." Sasuke said. Sakura sheathed her sword with a sigh and walked to the fence near by and leaned against it taking out her book. She then felt a sinister aura appear and she looked up from her book. She saw Gaara and the way he looked at her she knew he saw the whole thing. He showed no facial expression but the glint of curiosity in his eyes told her everything she needed to know.

"Kankuro your an embarrassment to the village." Was all Gaara needed to say before Kankuro was stuttering an excuse. Gaara rolled his eyes then vanished from the tree and to the ground near his siblings in a whirl of sand. "We are going." Gaara said and started to walk away. Sasuke got out of the tree and stopped them saying "What are three sand ninjas doing in our village." Before anyone could answer Sakura snorted. " Are you stupid or are you to bent up on being a emo-wanna-be-avenger that you did not listen to Kakashi talk about the Chunnin exams that were starting this week." Sakura said still leaning against the wall with her book in her hand. Sasuke ignored her only letting a small growl exit his mouth and went back to focusing on the siblings. "And who are you?" Sasuke asked. Temari blushed and smiled "you mean me." She said pointing at herself.

"No, you with the red hair." Sasuke asked 'Shattering Tem-chans heart' or thats how she explains it. Gaara looked over his shoulder "Sabaku no Gaara." "Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said looking at Gaara with his hands in his pockets. "I don't particularly care about you, i know who you are. Im interested in your teammate." Sasuke tried to hide an irritated look. Naruto smiled and pointed at himself. "The names Na..." Poor Naruto never got to finish because sand was wrapped around his mouth as Gaara appeared in front of Sakura in a whirl of sand. Sakura looked up from her book as a shadow went of the pages. "Can i help you?" Sakura said raising an eyebrow "Who are you?" Gaara asked in an emotionless tone. "I dont get how that would be relevant to you since we might be killing each other this week." Sakura said and then went back to her book. Sakura's watch beeped and she looked down.

"Oh Naruto sorry to leave before we went and got ramen but i got to go." Sakura said and walked past Gaara saying her name loud enough for just him to hear. She jumped onto the fence and waved a quick goodbye then jumped out of sight. "Sakura, it suites her." Gaara mumbled quietly then walked back to his siblings and they left. Leaving an annoyed Sasuke and an angry Naruto. "Grr who does that guy think he is talking to Sakura, he even wrapped sand around my face." Naruto shouted frustrated. "Tsk." Sasuke said **(AN: thats a word right)** And put his hands in his pocket and walked away. "Hey Teme wait!" Naruto called after his best friend.

Meanwhile Sakura crouched on a concealed branch of a tree overlooking what was happening after she left. She had chakra in her ears so she could hear things no matter how far she was away from them. She stood up and turned around just as an ANBU appeared there _"Probably hoping to knock me out or something, well that will obviously never happen. Maybe he's knew because i sensed his chakra signature a mile away, i thought Konoha ninja were more skilled than this. Well great now i'm sounding like Madara."_ Sakura thought mentally shaking her head. She then examined the ANBU, he was tall had brown hair from what she could see and had a Fox mask on. The usual ANBU uniform with the Katana on his back and his shoulders were shown and had the ANBU tattoo on it.

Sakura smiled up at him **(AN: She still has the wrapping so she is just tilting her head a little and closing her eyes, it will be like this everytime i say she smiled.)** "Konichiwa Fox-san." Sakura said with a slight wave. The ANBU looked at her and then looked at where she was looking before. He did not say anything but motioned for her to follow him. "Ok Fox-san." She said in an innocent voice and jumped off the tree following him. The ANBU was going at an incredible speed far too fast for a regular genin to follow, well then again Sakura isn't a regular genin. He wasn't even going a portion of how fast Sakura could go. Sakura smirked _"well this is a test obviously and im being taken to the Hokage because Kakashi told them of my skills anyway, so might as well go faster than this."_ Sakura thought. She was now right next to him and she looked over at him. "Im sorry Cat-san but this speed its well." Sakura paused and put her hand on her chin as if she was thinking.

The ANBU looked over at her and smirked under his mask _"To fast for her huh, and i thought Kakashi said she took on Zabuza."_ The ANBU thought. "well you see its to slow for me if im running im used to going faster than this, as in much faster so i will be going to the Hokage by myself since you Probably can't handle my speed." Sakura said with a smile, which just pissed the ANBU off. Then before he could say anything she was gone a trail of dust where she once stood. Nearly seconds later Sakura was in the Hokage's office with her book in her hand and other hand in her pocket standing with a lazy poster. She was standing right next to Kakashi who was in the same poster with his book in the same hand as Sakura.** (AN: see they have a very father daughter relationship as in she picked up a lot from Kakashi. if you have not noticed already.)** Kakashi looked over at Sakura and smirked under his mask. "Sakura what happened to your ANBU escort." Kakashi asked with his one visible brow raised.


	14. ANBU

Sakura looked up at him and smiled innocently "escorts definitely a word for it, but he was going a bit too slow for me so i think i left him in the dust i little ways back." Sakura said smiling up at Kakashi. He smiled a little and patted her on her head, which got him a slap on the hand. She pouted up at him fixing her hair while she did. Kakashi chuckled a bit then stopped when a slightly panting ANBU appeared in the room. "Oh Fox-san my apologies if i left you back there, but i wanted to see if you could keep up, but because you were so incompetent at your job by underestimating me you couldn't now could you." Sakura said with a smile on her face looking at the ANBU. She inwardly smirked as she felt the anger radiating off of him. She then moved put her hand up and caught the ANBU's leg that would have hit her in the stomach. "Why are you even and ANBU." Sakura said her smile forming into a scowl and her eyes turning emotionless. She squeezed his leg to enable him to get away as she glared at him, he tried to bring his leg back but Sakura's vice like grip would not allow it.

"You can't mask your chakra, you underestimate your opponents, you can't control your emotions and..." Sakura stopped and squeezed his leg more resulting him in letting out a small scream. "You can't handle a little pain." She finished and swung him into the window past the Hokage. The window shattered and he flew to the ground landing on his back. "Tsk incompetent fool." Sakura muttered under her breath, then noticed the Hokage staring at her. "Oh um Hokage- sama it is an honor to meet you, and i am very sorry about your window." She said doing a quick bow. "It is quite alright, but i would like you to have a seat. It appears we have some things to discuss." The Hokage said looking at the ANBU as he was starting to get up. "Yes Hokage-sama, but i have a question." Sakura said as she sat down on the chair across from him. "Yes?" He asked encouraging her to continue. "Is it a crime to be a genin yet be able to do the things i can do?" She asked crossing her legs and putting her hands on her knee.

"No it is not a crime." The Hokage said eyeing her suspiciously _"She acts far above her age, interesting."_ The Hokage thought. "Then sir, i dont understand why im here." Sakura said her eyes turning cold. "You are here because i have heard of your abilities and it has come to my attention that you have even more abilities." The Hokage said with that same smile that he always had. "Listen Hokage-sama if you want to test my abilities the answer is no, and if you want to tell all of Konoha about my abilities. That would be almost forcing me to test them, and i assure you i wont be forced to do anything." Sakura said glaring at him. "And if you try and tell anyone, if either of you do." Sakura said sending a glare to Kakashi. "Before im ready to reveal them ill take both of your entire Icha Icha series and destroy them to where you will never see them again. Also if you try to get more from Jiraiya-san I will find out and i will, lets say convince him not to send any understand." Sakura said standing up and walking to the door. "I think this conversation is over, don't you." Sakura said then left the room and closed the door on her way out.

"Interesting student you have Kakashi." Sarutobi said with an amused look on his face. "Uh yeah sorry about her." Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "No its fine, Cat." Sarutobi said and a man with a Cat Mask on appeared next to Kakashi. "Cat i would like you to follow the girl that just left my office and report anything that stands out to you." Sarutobi said and the ANBU bowed. "Yes Hokage-sama" and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura was walking out of the building, she pulled out her book and started walking. She was halfway to her house when she felt a chakra signature that she recognized. "Yamato, hmm im guessing he was sent to watch me. Well might as well have a little fun with this, i was getting low on reading material anyway." Sakura thought and let a smirk go to her face before putting on her henge. The henge was the same one from before and after using it she went into the book store that she had a while ago.

Yamato watched as Sakura put on a henge and then went into a store that she was to young to go in. "hmm interesting." Yamato muttered then watched as she came out moment later with a bag of books. She walked further down the street and let the henge down then disappeared in a whirl of cherry blossoms. Yamato was about to move when his instincts took over resulting him in taking out his katana and swing it behind him. Metal clashed with metal and Yamato looked forward to see Sakura with a kunai in her hand. "Geeze cat-san, i just wanted to say hello you did not have to almost impale me with a katana." Sakura said sarcastically. "Honestly though, did the Hokage really think that i wouldn't find out he was sending someone to watch me." Sakura said her eyes cold and harsh.

Yamato looked at her with interest, and then brought his katana down and sheathed it. "what were your orders anyway?" Sakura asked putting away her kunai. "Im not going after you, however im doing something in this area of the village." Yamato lied skillfully. Sakura knew he was lying but being the lazy person she was she let it slide. "Oh um my apologies cat-san, it felt like i was being followed so i assumed you were the one following me." Sakura said bowing a little and then jumped off of the tree waving goodbye and walked toward her house.


	15. Chunin Exams

**~Time skip day of the first test~**

Yamato had followed her since the first day she found him out, still she sensed him but was too lazy to do anything about it. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke already got the papers for the exam and were now heading into the place to start the first exam. They walked into the building and right away Sakura could feel the genjutsu from the second floor. Sakura was wearing black baggy pants with a chain as the belt and also various chains and buckles on the pant. A dark blue mesh shirt with fishnet under it and a black ribbon that held her hair. It went down to the bottom half of her back and had two skull pins on both the ends. Sakura stretched her arms and yawned making her sleeve fall halfway down her arm. It exposed a new Tattoo she had gotten, well not really a tattoo more of a mark. It came when she was finally able to control the dragon she summoned. Well after destroying almost an entire forest, then the damn thing made her experience the most horrific pain ever that made her pass out. She then woke up in her bed to a searing pain in her right arm and a Tattoo of a dragon wrapping around her arm. It was horrible but it actually looked pretty cool. It ended on her hand, the top of the head on the top of her hand and the jaw on her palm. It looked like it was eating her hand, the scales looked so realistic and the tail ended at the side of her neck. She glanced to her side to see Sasuke looking at the Tattoo, he was about to open his mouth and Sakura interrupted him. "Don't ask, by the way there is a genjutsu on the second floor." Sakura whispered the last part,Sasuke nodded and the continued walking.

They made it to the second floor to see a group of genin around a door and two people blocking the door. Sakura sighed and then was about to tell Sasuke and Naruto that they should go upstairs now. She looked over to see Sasuke gone "Shit" She mumbled under her breath as she saw Sasuke walk out of the crowed. "Reverse the genjutsu already, we can tell its the second floor, My teammate could tell it was a genjutsu even from the first floor." He said motioning toward Sakura who was now standing next to him. Sakura face palmed. "Oh really, you're smart, but..." one of the guys was about to kick Sasuke then Lee flashed in between them and grabbed the man's leg. She could here Neji sighed " Lee i thought you were the one who suggested that we don't show what we could do." Neji said walking up and stopping by Sakura. They smiled a little at eachother then went back to there emotionless fecaudes. "I know." Lee said, then walked up to Sakura and smiled at her. "Hello my name is lee and I would like to ask if you would be my girlfriend." Lee said giving her a thumbs up. Sakura looked at him up and down then looked at everyone else as they were waiting for an answer. Unbeknownst to her team Sakura is actually well known in Konoha. "Listen kid, I don't date anyone that is weaker than me, so sorry but unless you could beat me in a fight or actually hurt me at all than the answer is no." Sakura said and then pulled out her book ignoring him.

You could barely see the smirk on Neji and Sasukes faces as Lee sulked in the corner. "Anyway we better go, the exams should be starting soon you guys go upstairs i'll meet you up there in a minute." Sakura said going down the hall the opposite way of the stairs. "I feel his presence again, dammit why is he here?" Sakura cursed under her breath. She rounded the corner and stopped in her tracks at the end of the hallway. She felt a small gust of wind then turned around to see the Akatsuki cloak and the man with the orange mask. Sakura let out an inhuman growl "What the _hell_ are _you_ doing here?" Sakura snarled. "Now, now all Tobi wanted to do was see how his blossom was going to do in the chunin exams." He said in the Tobi voice. "I. am. not. yours." Sakura said with anger. Madara walked forward toward her and she stepped backward until her back hit the wall. Madara was standing close to her now, he leaned down so his mask was level with her face. He leaned in near her ear his hot breath fanning her neck. "If i want something, i take it." Madara said in his regular deep voice. Sakura punched but he had already vanished, Sakura let out an enraged yell and punched the wall. The wall crumbled on impact with her fist, the pieces flying out and hit the street below. Kankuro and Temari happened to be around the corner and ran to see what was going on. Sakura stood there with her fist stretched out near the hole in the wall.

Temari looked at Kankuro and he looked back at her with a puzzled expression. Sakura put her fist back by her side and flipped the hair out of her face. Sakura walked toward Temari and Kankuro and walked passed them. "What the hell are you looking at?" Sakura said walking by her eyes blazing red. Sakura walked to the main hall and went up the stairs with a pissed off look on her face. She got to the door at the same time as the boys and kakashi briefed them and said goodbye. Naruto and Sasuke looked at her and then eachother wondering what she was so pissed off about. Naruto shrugged his shoulder then opened the doors to reveal a ton of tough looking genin. The other members of rookie nine made their way over to them and they started talking. Sakura however moved to the window and sat down leaning against the wall with her feet up on the ledge. Then she felt that oh-so familiar presence, she made chakra go into her ears as she felt him approach her team.

A few minutes went by and he pulled out the cards that showed other people stats and skills. "Can you show us... um my teammate Sakura's stats?" Sasuke asked shifting on his feet a little. "Shit" Sakura said under her breath. Sakura started pushing through people and made it to her team as Kabuto showed them her stats. "What, Five A rank missions and Two S rank missions, what the hell!?" Naruto shouted and then looked over at Sakura with disbelief. Sasuke looked at her with rage and the rest with shock. Sakura looked down a little and then back up as Kabuto was staring at her. Kabuto then opened his mouth "And she was requested by the ANBU captain to be apart of the squad." Sakura moved like lightning, she was in front of Kabuto with a blade to his throat. Everyone in the room stopped and looked at them, Sakura used chakra to communicate with Kabuto from his mind._ "I know who you are, i also know that Orochimaru is here with you, so stop messing with my life and what my teammates believe of me to be or i will rat you out and your entire plan to the Hokage, got it?"_ Sakura threatened. Kabuto Smirked but the smirk soon fell and he nodded.

Ibiki then came in the room and glared at Sakura, she gave him a sheepish grin and removed the knife from Kabuto's throat. She sat down and smiled at Ibiki again but his glare didn't falter. Sakura pouted as he ignored her and started introductions with the rest of the genin that were taking the exams. Sakura was actually taking classes with Ibiki on interrogation, they had a sister brother type relationship. He always pried into her life and was overprotective all the time. While she was annoying and as hyper as she could be just to make his life harder. Yet he was still her sensei and she still respected him as an older brother type figure and a teacher. She was actually one of his best students and was _Very_ good at interrogation. Most of the time all she had to do was enter a room and be scary as hell then the person would tell them what they wanted. Though the times when they resisted and did not speak were her favorite. The reason for that was because she could break bones and torture the person all she wanted without getting a boring lecture from Kakashi.


	16. Forest of Death

Ibiki was explaining the boring rules still and Sakura glanced out the window to see Madara in the Tobi persona. He was jumping around chasing a butterfly jumping off rooftops after it. "Are you fucking serious." Sakura said and facepalmed. She looked back at the window and saw him stop and wave at her in the Tobi like manner. "What a fucking idiot." She mumbled, but apparently she said it louder then she thought because Ibiki was now standing beside her. Sakura looked at her side and almost jumped in surprise. Ibiki glared at her "Sakura would you like to pay attention or would you like me to send you and your team out right now?" Ibiki said pointing to the door. "Uh no, sorry Sensei i was just distracted." Sakura said glancing at the window again to see that Tobi was gone. Ibiki leaned close his eyes looking into her soul **(AN: Not really but you get what i mean.)** "Now can we complete the introductions so we can start the first exam?" Ibiki asked with his hands behind his back and narrowing his eyes. "Y-yes Sensei." Sakura said and sunk down a little in her seat. "Now lets begin the Exam, you know the rules you get marked down every time you are caught cheating and if you are caught cheating three times you and your team are eliminated, alright now begin." Ibiki said and people started right away, well everyone except Sakura. Sakura sat on her chair leaned back and put her feet on the table, putting her hands behind her head and closing her eyes.

After a while Sakura drifted to sleep, it was a little bit till she woke again and that was when she felt a tug on her brain. She shrugged it off as Ino trying to do her mind transfer Jutsu, which by the way does not work on people like Sakura. The reason for this is because Sakura has a very strong mind, as does Shikamaru. Though with him it is different, he would be to lazy to push the person out of his mind. Sakura has trained with Ino a lot when they were about seventeen so she has trained her mind to resist that kind of prodding, even when asleep. Sakura turned around a little and saw Ino looking rather confused at her desk, Sakura let out a small chuckle. _"It looks like she never changed, even after i said i did not like that bastard."_ Sakura shrugged her shoulders and was about to drift off again until she looked around and saw how empty the room was. I mean there was still a lot of people but it seemed that people were kicked out while she was asleep. "alright, we will now be starting the tenth question." Some people looked panicked and others tried looking like they had everything under control. Ibiki looked at everyone and smirked he said the requirements of the tenth question. When he said that 'if you get it wrong then you can't ever take the exams again.' People freaked out and started shouting that it was ridiculous. "if you quit now you and your team will be taken out but you will be able to take the exams again, so if you want to leave get out now." Ibiki said and pointed toward the door.

Some people raised their hands and were told to leave the room, Naruto raised his hand and Sasuke tensed. Naruto then gave his little speech which gave the other people confidence to stay. Sakura sighed _"He changes people so much just by talking or fighting and he does not even realize it."_ Sakura thought and let a small smile go to her face. Apparently she had been thinking for longer than she thought because the next thing she knew Anko burst in through the window. Anko smiled at Sakura and she smiled back and did a small jokingly two finger salute at her. "Alright magets, i am your next Proctor Anko Mitarashi." Anko said with a smirk on her face. "Anko you're a little early." Ibiki said going around her banner. Anko ignored him and then told everyone where to meet for the next part of the exam.

**~Small time skip to the forest of death~**

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were getting ready to go inside the gate right when it opened. Sakura having to say over and over in her head to make herself slow down because they would not be able to keep up with her speed. Sakura took a bored poster and waited for the gate to open, she stretched her arms and let out a yawn. Naruto and Sasuke looked at her for a moment like she was crazy. "What just because you guys are nervous does not mean im going to be." Sakura said putting her hands on her hips. Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto pouted "im not nervous Sakura." Naruto said. Sakura looked at him and smirked "Yeah of course not, you're probably only shaking because its cold outside." Sakura said gesturing to the hot weather. "Shut up both of you we are about to start." Sasuke said and got ready to run. Sakura rolled her eyes but did not get into a position to run. Then the gates slid open and the signal for the start of the exam went off, they bolted in right away. "You guys stay here for a second i will be right back." Sakura said as she felt the presence of another team. She activated a Gekagenki** (Or however you spell that)** That also came with mastering the summoning and controlling the strongest dragon. She did not call it that though Sakura decided to call it one of her secret weapons. Though it did not do much, mostly just showed her heat signatures like where someone was even if they masked their chakra. Sort of like the Byakugan but instead of just show if something or someone is there it also has one other interesting trate. Along with being able to sense heat signatures, the other power however is fueled by her anger. She can create a heat wave around her body that acts sort of like a shield. With enough hate and anger anything, like a kunai or sword will incinerate by the heat around her body. Though that would take an incredible amount of hate and anger, which she has never had.

Sakura ran toward the people at full speed and got a kunai ready to attack them. Sakura threw the kunai when she got close to her targets and hit one of them in the leg. The man let out a yelp as the metal tore through his skin and he fell on his ass holding his leg. His two other team members turned around and went back to go help him. Sakura smirked and threw two more kunai each making its marks into the two other mens legs. Sakura did a flip and landed on her feet in front of the three men. She had a smirk on her face and a kunai twirling in her hand. "Now boys why don't you give me your scroll and nobody has to die." Sakura said throwing the kunai in the air and catching it again. The men looked rather weak so it was no wonder they obliged with Sakura's request. "Why thank you your such gentleman." Sakura said grabbing their scroll and turning her back on them. One of the men grabbed the kunai out of their leg and threw it at the back of Sakura's head. Sakura disappeared and reappeared behind the man grabbing the front of his neck. "I will now demonstrate to your teammates why you should not mess with people that are stronger than you." Sakura said letting her sharp nails puncture his skin a little, her eyes growing dark and cold. His eyes widened and the other men tried to help, before they could Sakura dug her nails into his neck and tore out his throat.


	17. Shukaku

His teammates stopped in their tracks looking at their teammates dead body bleed out from the throat. Sakura shook her hand a little letting the blood sprinkle in the grass, she wiped the blood off of her hand. "Well there is really no use in you being alive, since your teammate is dead you cannot complete the exam and since you are so terribly weak you would not stand a chance against any other opponent anyway, so let say we end it here." Sakura said walking toward the men with the blood dripping off her hand. Sakura stopped and looked at the ground, she jumped backward and flipped onto a tree branch. As soon as she landed on the tree branch sand that was on the ground shot up and closed over the two men. Making it so there was no escape, she was crouched on the branch hearing the men scream. "Sand burial." She heard Gaara say as he appeared in a whirl of sand next to the tree she was on. Sakura let an inhuman growl escape her throat as the men were crushed inside the sand and the sand went back to Gaara. Sakura got down from the tree with one jump and growled angrily. "They. were. mine." Sakura growled narrowing her eyes. Gaara didn't move or say anything he just sort of stared at her. After a moment they both felt the presence of two more people. Sakura not thinking straight threw two kunai in the bushes a moment later "What the fuck!" Kankuro yelled. Sakura being temporarily distracted and angry but not enough for her power to activate.

She wasn't able to move quick enough from gaara's attack, well not really an attack. Gaara grabbed her by her arms and pinned her against the tree with his sand. Kankuro and Temari walked out of the bushes a moment later to see Gaara's face only inches from Sakura and her pinned up against a tree with sand. Sakura opened her eyes to look into yellow eyes with black diamonds and four black dots staring back at her. "Shukaku." Sakura said in an almost whisper. "Hello Sakura." Shukaku said in a low voice. "What do you want?" Sakura asked narrowing her eyes. "It appears someone has been meddling with time, do you possibly have anything to do with it?" Shukaku asked with an eyebrow raised. Though Akuma turned back time, the tailed beasts along with summoning creatures are not from earth. They are more of spirits than anything because they cannot die. Therefore they would notice if something like someone turning back time would happen. "I sort of figured you would notice, because the Gaara i know would never ask my name like he did when we first met." Sakura said with a smirk. "Though look at the bright side, if i accomplish what i came here to accomplish you wont be extracted from Gaara." Sakura said with a small smile. "And how exactly does that benefit me?" Shukaku asked with a growl. "Oh it doesn't." Sakura said then disappeared in a whirl a cherry blossoms.

Sakura appeared on a tree branch a little ways away from the sand siblings and bolted away towards her team. "Shit" Sakura muttered as she felt Orochimaru's chakra getting closer to Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura disappeared and reappeared in front of Sasuke and he jumped back a little ways. "Where is Naruto?" Sakura asked narrowing her eyes. "We were attacked when he went to go to the bathroom and we got split up." Sasuke said slowly inching for a kunai. "Oh calm down Sasgay im not an enemy." Sakura said with a yawn and then threw a kunai at the opening where the fake Naruto came into view. He dodged it "Hey what the hell guys!" The imposter yelled. "Oh just drop the damn act we know you're not Naruto." Sakura said with a bored look and then let her eyes flash red. "He has a much different heat signature than you do, well actually different than everyone." Sakura said. "Hmm interesting, you can read heat signatures, i have never heard of that Kekkei Genkai **(AN: I finally learned how to spell it)** Like that." The man said and he dropped the henge. "Well there has never been one, till now that is." Sakura said with an emotionless expression on her face.

"Now if you would be so kind to tell us where our teammate is so we can 'be on our merry way'" Sakura said the last part sarcastically with air quotes. "Unless that is, you want to end up like the other group i ran into." Sakura said holding her hand that still had wet blood on it. Sasuke looked over to her and the blood starting to drip off of her hand, he smirked a little. "So we have two scrolls now?" Sasuke asked and she nodded. "So now all we have to do is avoid people and go to the tower." Sakura said shaking her hand a little to get the blood off of it. "Hn" Sasuke said putting his hands in his pockets. "Ill take care of this pathetic weakling, Naruto is tied up over there." Sakura said pointing past the ninja in front of them. Sasuke nodded then took off, the ninja tried to stop him but was met with a hand to his throat. "You even try and touch him and ill take your fucking head off." Sakura said menacingly.

"And trust me you don't want that, even though im going to kill you anyway its a rather... gruesome way to die." Sakura said with an evil glint in her eyes. The man tried jumping back but Sakura still had her hand at his throat. "You know if you jump back all i have to do is make chakra scalpels with my fingers and slice your throat apart." Sakura said with a sadistic smirk. The man gulped and Sakura getting bored of people being scared of her ended the fight. She pulled the man forward put chakra into her other hand and pushed it into his stomach. Her hand went through and she dropped her hold on the man's throat and slid her hand out of his body. "Tsk boring." Sakura said and then zoomed forward toward Sasuke and Naruto. When she got to them they looked at her arm as blood dripped off of it. They were about to open their mouths to say something before Sakura stopped them. "Dont worry guys, its not my blood." Sakura said with a smile and they closed their mouths. "Lets go." Sasuke said turning around and walking toward the tower.


	18. Orochimaru

**My apologies if you read this chapter before, i guess i had no time to edit so there was no spaces in this chapter for paragraphs... -.- sorry. **

* * *

><p>Sakura didn't move though, the boys looked back at her in confusion. "Sasuke?" Sakura said looking over at him. "What?" He asked with a confused face. "Did you and Naruto get separated in anyway while you guys were walking away from the place where he was tied up?" Sakura asked narrowing her eyes at 'Naruto'. Sasuke looked at Sakura then at Naruto and jumped away and landed near Sakura. "Yes actually we did, Naruto said something about forgetting his pack so i waited for him." Sasuke said taking out a kunai. "As i thought, Sasuke go get Naruto." Sakura said with a sigh taking out her kunai. "Why?" Sasuke asked. "Because this is a battle you can't face, i don't want anyone getting in my way with this, besides if this battle goes wrong i'll be the one to die and not one of my friends." Sakura said looking over at Sasuke creasing her eyes to indicate she was smiling. "Now go, please." Sakura said and Sasuke left. "You can drop the henge." Sakura said once Sasuke was out of earshot "Orochimaru." Sakura finished getting ready to bite her thumb.<p>

The henge was dropped and Orochimaru in the disguise of the woman appeared. "Kabuto told me about you, it's interesting i heard that Sasuke was the strongest one on your team it appears that thats not the case." Orochimaru said with a curious glint in his eyes like he had just discovered a new Jutsu. "Enough talk, i want to get this over with." Sakura said. Then she unbound some of her chakra, to Orochimaru it was surprising and terrifying at the same time. There was so much chakra, so much power, so much evil. He began rethinking his target as he felt the sheer amount of energy and power. Orochimaru licked his lips throwing his hat and getting ready to fight. Orochimaru bit his thumb and summoned Manda the giant snake. Sakura smirked "Its so wonderful to see you Manda." Sakura said putting her hand on her hip. "You, so you are the one who has been meddling with time." The snake hissed out in anger. "Oh i guess you caught me." Sakura said sarcastically rolling her eyes. Manda zoomed forward to bite sakura, she smirked and jumped back. "Sad that the first thing you do when you see me is try and kill me, im so hurt." Sakura said with a fake hurt voice. She then smirked and bit her thumb and put her palm on the ground.

There was a puff of smoke and when it faded Sakura was standing on top of a dragon. The dragon was all black with two horns on its head that spiraled out in the direction of its back. The dragon was a little bigger then Manda, it had teeth that were stained with blood and was floating a couple feet off the ground. Its scales reflected the light magnificently and created different colors on the ground near it. "What have you awaken me for." The dragon said angrily. "My apologies Kyofu, i just had a problem I needed taken care of." Sakura said motioning toward Orochimaru and Manda who were in front of her. Kyofu looked over at Manda "Tsk, you need my help to take care of small fry like this?" Kyofu asked. "No not really, i just wanted to show you off." Sakura said laughing a bit. "Im leaving." Kyofu said. "Yeah ok tell your dad I said hi." Sakura said and jumped off of Kyofu as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes "What was that." He said more than asked. "That pedo-snake was a dragon from hell." Sakura said and Orochimaru twitched at the nickname she gave him. "And how is it that a little girl like you is able to summon that?" Orochimaru asked. "Now why exactly would i tell you anything Pedo-snake?" Sakura asked with a fake smile. "Because." Orochimaru said letting his (AN:Creepy as fuck.) tongue slid out of his mouth licking his lips then he continued talking.

"I will kill you if you don't." Sakura's eyes flashed red and heat started to radiate off of her as her tattoo started glowing. "Listen Snake, you are a couple years too late to even be able to touch me." Sakura said angrily. Orochimaru looked at her with interest as he saw her bright red eyes starting to fade as she breath in and out. Her eyes regained their normal green color and she stood there for a moment thinking. Orochimaru watched her with interest then pulled a confused face a she started walking away. She looked behind her at him "Go ahead and take chicken-ass, but you wont need to give him a curse mark to do it, he will go with you willingly." Sakura said and she was almost by Naruto and Sasuke when she quickly turned around and put her hand in front of her. Manda's nose connected with her open palm and was stopped without her moving an inch from the impact. "You really think i wasn't expecting you to do that, especially after you saw my summoning?" Sakura said. Orochimaru was about to open his mouth when Sakura stopped him. "You have not even seen a fraction of my power or strength and if you make me pissed enough to actually use it, you won't even have time to regret it because your body parts will be on different sides of the world when im done with you." Sakura said angrily trying to keep the red away from her eyes. "So you either take him or die right here and now, got it?" Sakura asked squeezing Manda so hard to where it started crushing his teeth. Manda decided that now would be a good time to go, so he disappeared. Orochimaru, though mad as he was for being given orders by a twelve year old but he knew she could beat the living shit out of him. So he just let an angry growl exit his lips narrowed his eyes and when she didn't back down, he nodded.


	19. Team Dosu

Sakura walked back to her team giving Orochimaru the time to try and attack Sasuke and Naruto. When she heard screams of 'what the hell' there were most likely Naruto's she picked up speed. Sakura ran into the clearing that Naruto and Sasuke were in and saw Naruto fall from the branch of a tree. Sakura through a kunai and it went through his shirt and into the tree behind him holding him up. Naruto was knocked out and Sakura jumped up to the trees to find Orochimaru biting Sasuke in the neck. Orochimaru pulled back as Sakura went to slice his neck with a kunai. Sasuke fell to his knees as the surging pain went through him and the curse mark appeared. "Sasuke are you alright?" Sakura asked faking a worried look. When Sasuke didn't respond Sakura growled and looked at Orochimaru "What the hell did you do to him?" Sakura said giving him a look of Get-the-hell-out-of-here. "I just left him with a little gift." Orochimaru said then Sakura sent Kunai at him and he disappeared. Sasuke collapsed and lost consciousness leaving Sakura to carry them. Sakura let a sigh escape her and she hefted Sasuke onto her shoulder with ease. Sakura ran and jumped to Naruto using chakra to hold herself onto the tree. She yanked to the kunai holding Naruto up and grabbed his shirt before he fell.

Sakura ran to the place she did in her timeline, the first time she took the chunin exams. Once she got there she set the boys down in the tree using it as a cover once again. Sakura grabbed her pack off of her back and started digging through it. She smirked when her fingers went over a familiar scroll. Grabbing the scroll out of the bag she set it on the ground and opened the blank scroll. Sakura bit her thumb till she felt blood, positioning her hand over the rolled out scroll she set her hand down. There was a small puff of smoke and on the paper appeared a slightly large bamboo box. She took off the lid and inside was her tea set with various kind of tea and a small bag of dango. A smile crept to her face as she got out her food slightly parting the wrapping on her face. Though not enough to where you could see her face, just enough to where she could eat. She took a bite of her dango and held it in her mouth while she prepared her tea. She chose to have Jasmine blossom tea and another stick of dango, putting the rest back in the box. About twenty minutes had already passed since she had set the boys down. She was now enjoying her tea and then felt the familiar chakra signatures start to approach. Sigh she dumped out the rest of her tea and put it back in the box. She sealed it in the scroll and put it back in her pack and put it back around her shoulders.

Sakura looked around for a place to hide and when she found a place high on a branch she made a shadow clone. She had the shadow clone pretend to be asleep while she went to her hiding place. Then Sakura waited for another five minutes and looked down from her perch to see her prey. The three people that had attacked her when the boys were knocked out the first time around. Sakura smirked as she heard the girl say 'what kind of look out is she she has fallen asleep.' They sent the squirrel out and the Sakura clone threw a kunai getting it away from the fake trap. "Who's there, show yourself?" The clone yelled standing up with a kunai in hand. The three ninja smirked at each other and stepped out of hiding. "So you knew where we were huh?" Zaku said with a smirk. "Actually." The real Sakura said now standing behind the group blocking their escape. "I saw you coming from a mile away." She said with a smirk on her face as they all turned around to face her. "Now, i have already acquired tw scrolls so i have no other use for one more, so you would have nothing to bargain for your lives." Sakura paused and an evil glint appeared in her eyes as she started stepping forward swinging a kunai on her finger. Sakura's lips quirked upwards slightly and she continued speaking "So i suggest you leave before i get bored and kill you anyway." She said taking another step forward.

Zaku laughed and took a step forward "You really think you can beat us, three against one?" Zaku said and he looked her up and down with a glint in his eyes that Sakura didn't recognize. "But you're hot, so I might go easy on you." He said with a laugh and licked his lips, Kin rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip. **(AN: By the way if i either forgot to explain this or if you forgot, Sakura is basically as beautiful as a goddess in this, mostly because Akuma is a perv and he altered her appearance)** A shadow went over Sakura's face and she looked down slightly the shadow covering her eyes. Then after a few seconds she looked up and her eyes were fire red. The tattoo on her arm started to glow around the scales and a ring of heat surrounded her. Team Dosu looked at each other and Zaku could feel himself step back. The power from Sakura gradually increased and as it did it became harder for team Dosu to breath. Sakura let a growl escape her mouth and Kin fell to her knees holding her throat. "You really think you can talk to me in such a manner?" Sakura growled out with her fists clenched and her eyes on Zaku.

He said nothing just fell to his knees and gasped for air, he looked up and saw red eyes looking back at him. Sakura let the red fade from her eyes and a smile go to her face. Zaku, Dosu and Kin took in breaths of air as the power was suppressed. Zaku looked at Sakura as he felt her hand on his chin. She tilted her head to the side closed her eyes smiling. Zaku blushed at the closeness of them but the blush went away as he felt pressure on his chin where Sakura was holding. Her eyes opened and they were cold her smile and happiness vanished. "How about i teach you to respect other people, especially when they are stronger than you." Sakura said and before he knew it he felt a sharp pain in the middle of his stomach. He sailed through the air until his back collided with a tree making him fall to the ground. Sakura looked at the two others and narrowed her eyes "Does anyone else need a lesson?" Sakura said cracking her knuckles. The other two shook their heads quickly and Dosu stood up. Sakura glared at him and he put his hands up defensively.


	20. end of second exam

**So many people wanted longer chapters so here you go sorry they were not longer before, hope you guys like this one and sorry for not updating right away. :Laughs nervously rubbing hand on the back of head: So yeah, just tell me if you have any feedback or message me if you want a certain pairing. If you do i will incorporate it someone inside the ****story as long as it is not Sasuke, for reason i have. Or Naruto because personally I think Naruto belongs with Hinata. **

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^READ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ **

* * *

><p>"We are obviously out matched here, I think we will leave." Dosu said backing away helping Kin to her feet. "Smart choice." Sakura said crossing her arms over her chest. Team Dosu left through the tree quickly jumping away. Sakura felt a lot of power sinister power near where the boys were. "Dammit, now I have to deal with this." Sakura said with a sigh. Sasuke stumbled out of the tree with the purple chakra surrounding him and the marks on his skin covering half his body. "S- Saku-ra." Sasuke said in a shaky voice and put his hand over the mark. "Sasuke, everything is fine go back to sleep ok." Sakura said in the most soothing voice she could and looked at him waiting for an answer. Sasuke nodded and the marks receded back into the one curse mark, the chakra going away. Sasuke's eyes closed and he passed out, before he hit the ground Sakura caught him and set him down gently. "Damn, I'm getting attached." Sakura mumbled as she looked at the two boys then sat down and rested her back on the tree. "I can't get attached, it will be to hard to leave if I do." Sakura said closing her eyes and slowly drifting to sleep. Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she slowly sat up straight and looked around to see the boys still asleep. It was now dark outside and a slight breeze passed blowing some of the discarded leaves into the sky. Sakura guessed it was around five pm, She rubbed her eyes and stood up and stretched. Sakura leaned down near Naruto and shook him awake "Naruto wake up." Sakura said in a quiet voice. Naruto sat up and yawned stretching his arms "Hey Sakura what time is it, how long have I been out?" Naruto asked in a quiet voice noting that Sasuke was still asleep.<p>

Even though so many people think Naruto is stupid or a moron which sometimes he is. Though around Sakura he was quite, calm considerate and acted like himself. Not the phoney personality he always uses around other people. He explained to her one time that he was only acting that way to draw suspicion off of him. So people wouldn't be even more weary of him then they already were. "Just for about three hours, you needed the rest you have been working yourself to much for the last two weeks, and not doing a single question on the first part of the exam when I know you could have just because you were lazy." Sakura said with a sigh. "Because Sakura they were really easy, but not for most people, even Sasuke couldn't answer some of those questions so I didn't because it would raise suspicion about me." Naruto whined. "Yeah I guess you are right." Sakura said then went over to Sasuke and hefted him over her shoulders. "Why aren't you waking him up?" Naruto asked and caught a glimpse of the curse mark and his eyes widened. "No way..." Naruto said with a surprised tone and walked toward Sasuke. "Naruto, do you know what this is." Sakura asked narrowing her eyes slightly. "N- No, not a clue." Naruto lied. "Yeah, ok lets go." Sakura said picking up on his obvious lie. "Yeah." Naruto nodded and then jumped into the trees after Sakura. Sakura was keeping a steady and fast pace even with Sasuke on her shoulders. Naruto running right beside her but slowing down occasionally because he was lost in thought. Sakura suddenly stopped causing Naruto to almost run into her back. "What's wrong Sakura?" Naruto asked going to her side. "Looks like I am going to have to wake Sasuke up." Sakura said setting him down and pushing chakra into his head creating a shock that woke him up. Sasuke opened his eyes and shot up his head almost colliding with Sakura's.

"Sasuke calm down, take it easy you just woke up, I just need you to protect yourself for a moment." Sakura said then her eyes flicked to the side and in an instant she was up her Katana out and her arm over hovering over her chest holding the Katana. Naruto and Sasuke looked over at her and saw Kabuto with the fake smile on his face and the blade to his throat. He pushed up his glasses and slightly tilted his head looking at her. "We need to stop meeting like this." Kabuto said with a mocking tone. "You are really starting to get on my nerves asshole." Sakura growled out. Kabuto smirked and looked Sakura in the eye "My apologies I just thought you would want to have a guide to the checkpoint." Kabuto said with a fake smile on his face. "We don't need your help, Naruto Sasuke we are leaving without this guy." Sakura said putting her weapon away. "Sakura do you know where the main building is?" Naruto asked hesitantly. "Yes Naruto I do." Sakura said then started running toward the building in the middle of the forest. Naruto and Sasuke looked at eachother and then went after Sakura leaving Kabuto behind. Surprisingly they made it to the middle building uneventfully and on the first day of the exam. When they arrived they opened the scrolls and a giant puff of smoke enveloped the area. When the smoke cleared standing there was a very surprised Iruka with his eyes wide and mouth opened slightly. "Well I knew you would all do well but getting here on the first day, even if its almost dark out." Iruka said still slightly gaping. "Oh come on Iruka-san, we are all a lot stronger than we look." Sakura said creasing her eyes. Iruka sighed and congratulated them on making it to the checkpoint.

They bid their farewells and went to go get some rest. Sakura woke the next morning to a strange feeling in the back of her mind. Her eyes snapped open and she jumped out of bed right before a couple kunai hit where she used to be. Sakura turned around and saw Genma with a smirk on his face leaning against the door frame of her teams shared room. Sakura creased her eyes and walked over to Genma slowly still slightly asleep. "Good morning Genma." Sakura said with a yawn as she stretched her arms. "Sakura, so you guys completed the forest of death with no problems and got back here in a day, but I guess thats to be expected from Kakashi's star pupil." Genma said with the smirk still in its place. Sakura rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Sasuke is his star pupil and you know it, anyway we would have gotten here earlier if we hadn't have run into." Sakura paused for a moment in thought then continued. "some complications." Genma gave a quizzical look but shrugged it off. "Okay?" He said in a questioning manner. Sakura ignored it and yawned again. "Im going to go get something to eat." Sakura said walking past him and out into the hallway. "Hey Sakura!" Genma shouted and Sakura turned around to look at him with a questioning look. "You might want to get dressed." He said with an amused smile as he saw Sakura's face go red. She was only wearing a pair of way to short shorts with a small black tank top that went a little low near the chest area. Sakura walked back into the room and grabbed some clothes on her way to the bathroom. A few moments later Sakura came out of the restroom with her regular black boots on.

She was wearing a baggy black shirt that showed most of her tattoo and black baggy pants. She had her hair up with a black ribbon and the wrappings on her face were a little less in disarray than when she first woke up. She had red fingerless gloves on and her headband resting near her neck loosely. She heard Genma whistle from the doorway and she rolled her eyes and walked with him to get food. "How have you been Genma?" Sakura asked as the ascended the stairs to go to the second floor. "Well considering that I'm basically the babysitter of you brats I'm doing just great." Genma said with sarcasm. "Baby sitter hah, I think if you were to baby sit someone, the kid would be dead with in ten minutes of you being near it." Sakura said with a smile on her face. "Yeah your probably right." Genma said with a laugh. Sakura opened the double doors to the cafeteria and when she did she saw a couple of teams inside already. A smirk went onto Sakura's face as she saw team Dosu sitting at one table then Kabuto's team sitting at another. "Looks like I was not the only one that finished last night." Sakura said as she walked inside. All eyes turned to her as she walked inside and started getting food with Genma trailing behind her. "It looks like a lot of people hate you already." Genma said with an amused smile on his face as he looked at all the glares Sakura was getting.

"Yes, but however much you might hate them if they are stronger than you and if you lack to courage to fight or stand up to them then the hate is just a hollow statement." Sakura said as she put five sticks of dango on her plate along with two hot bean buns. "Very well put." She heard someone say from beside her, from the corner of her eye she saw Genma tense and start to slide out a kunai. Sakura gared at Genma with a look that said 'don't be stupid.' Sakura turned around with a small smile on her face and her tray of food in her hand. "Why hello, it seems you also completed the exams." Sakura said creasing her eyes as she slightly clenched her fists on the side of her metal tray. "yes I have." Orochimaru said still being in the disguise of the women. "So glad to see that you did not get horribly maimed or torn up by something unspeakable like a dragon or something." Sakura said creasing her eyes as in a sickly sweet way.

**~Flash back~**

After Orochimaru left and the boys were sleeping Sakura got terribly bored. So instead of just sitting there she released Koon, one of the less mature and more playful dragons. Though he was smaller than Kyofu he was quite powerful and quite fast. She told him to go find Orochimaru and when he left she felt the presence of team Dosu.

**~End~ **

"Of course not." He said slightly narrowing his eyes. "Well it was so wonderful to see you again, but I am in the middle of having breakfast so I will bid you adue." She said and walked away with her tray and Genma followed her occasionally glancing behind him. When they were sitting at a table Genma facing Sakura on the other side of the table. Sakura stomped on Genma's foot making him jump up hitting his legs on the table. "Ahh dammit Sakura, what the hell was that for." Genma said rubbing his hurt leg. "Are you crazy or do you just have a death wish, you know very well who that is and so do I, if you attacked him you would have died." Sakura whispered angrily just enough for him to here the edge in her voice. Genma stopped talking and stared at her for a moment. "Were you worried Sakura." Genma said raising a brow. Sakura spluttered and some of the drink she was drinking spilled on the table. "W-what o-of course not." Sakura said with a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks. Genma let a giant smile go to his face and Sakura tried to think of an excuse. "I just dont want to have to save your sorry ass again." Sakura said with a huff and looked away crossing her arms over her chest. Sakura heard a movement on the table and thought Genma got up to leave. She turned her head back around to see him leaning close to her with a smirk on his face. Sakura sort of squeaked and fell backwards pushing herself off the table to get away from Genma.

Who's face just happened to have been only inches from hers, which resulted her into freaking out. Most of the eyes in the room traveled to that area because of the echo inside the cafeteria. They saw Sakura on the ground her face beet red with Genma laughing his ass off sitting at the table. Sakura's face turned even more red but in anger and not embarrassment she clenched her fist up and stood. "Ugh you asshole!" Sakura screamed and walked toward him with a fist raised. He stopped laughing and got up and started slowly backing away from the beyond pissed off Sakura. "Ok Sakura I'm..." He was interrupted to Sakura shunshining in front of him and punching him in the stomach. Immediately the wind was knocked out of him and he was thrown into the air and hit one of the concrete walls. The wall cracked and broke slightly and he fell to the ground with a pained groan. He sat up and rubbed his head all eyes in the room were now on he both of them. "Next time you pull something like that I will rip of your balls and choke you with them by shoving them so far down your throat that you will wish I had just killed you." Sakura threatened and then turned around and slammed open the metal doors making them break off their hinges. Genma was still on the ground and most of the eyes in the room were on him. "Guess I went to far this time huh." Genma said with a smile and proceeded on getting up from the ground.


	21. Well shit

Sakura walked down the hallways red in the face with her fist clenched. She started to breath in and out slowly and her anger started to fade, her fists unclenched and she closed her eyes for a moment. "Ok, ok I'm calm now." Sakura said quietly to herself as she walked into her teams room.

**~Skip to matches~**

It was the last day of the second exam, then there would be a month to prepare for the last part. As expected Orochimaru's team quit and there were all the people that had been there the first time around. Everyone was inside the room for the matches with their teams on the top level near the railing. There however were only two people missing, Sakura and Kakashi. Hayate had already explained the rules and was about to put the names on the screen.

**~Dosu vs. Sakura~ **

Dosu jumped down off of the rail landing on the left side of the arena and started waiting for Sakura. Dosu was in no hurry to fight Sakura so he waited patiently, everyone else however was wanting to get to their matches. "Oh no this guys looks tough." Ino whispered to the uncaring Shikamaru. "I wonder how she will survive this on, foreheads gonna get wiped out." Ino said more to herself than anyone else. "You think so?" Sakura said now crouching on the railing right in front of Ino with her eyes creased. **(AN: Like I said Kakashi and Sakura have a lot in common) **Ino being startled slightly screamed and fell backwards on her ass. "Nice to know you were worried, pig." Sakura said and before Ino could retort Sakura disappeared in a whirl of black cherry blossoms and appeared on the right side of the arena in the same manner. "Sorry for being late, ya see there was this old lady and..." Sakura began but Hayate interrupted her "Save it Sakura, I swear you're like a second Kakashi you even stand like him and do everything like him." Hayate said motioning at her lazy posture and the wrappings around her face. Sakura had also for some reason she had no idea why, she was wearing her Hitai-ate over her left eye. Sakura gave Hayate a blank stare and then pulled out her book from her pouch. Hayate sighed and decided to just signal the match to start without asking if they were ready or not.

Immediately Sakura sidestepped just missing a gust of wind while still keeping her eyes on her book. (Which by the way was Icha Icha, she swapped books with Kakashi for a day) She then jumped up over a gust of wind with a bored expression on her face. Landing perfectly on her feet Sakura sighed and turned toward Dosu who started attacking her. Sakura dodged a couple of kunai and gusts of wind until she finally got fed up with dodging and shunshinned behind Dosu. "Now why don't you go to sleep for a little while." Sakura said and with a flash of movement to fast to see Dosu's limp body was falling to the ground. Hayate sighed and declared Sakura the winner of the match. Sakura getting bored of everything walked out of the room with her book still in her hand. Everyone inside the room excluding the Jounin, team Dosu and the sand siblings were gaping. "H-how did forehead do that?" Ino stuttered out incredulously. "Dont you know Ino-chan, Sakura-sama is the greatest." Naruto said with a fox like grin.

Kakashi was sitting on the roof of the building reading Sakura's book and he was actually finding it quite intriguing. He looked over as he heard someone flop down next to him. Sakura sat down reading his book and was about half way done with it already. "Its a good book." Sakura said not really expecting a reply. Kakashi flipped a page "so is this." Kakashi said still not looking up from the book. That sat there for awhile both only occasionally saying something to each other, most of the time they read. After about two hours Sakura yawned and stretched her arms over her head. "Well I'm going to go get some food at Kyūsai-saku, you wanna come?" Sakura asked as she put her book in her pouch. Kakashi looked up and nodded as he put his book away. With that they jumped off of the building and started jumping through trees toward town.

**~Time skip~ don't you just love them?**

Sakura entered the building with Kakashi to see all of the matches had ended and the preliminaries were over. She looked at the line of people who had made it and let a smile go to her face. "_Perfect, everyone who had completed it last time has made it through this time, though with the addition of me of course." _Naruto ran up to her with a pout on his face. "Sakura where were you? you didn't see mine or teme's matches." Naruto whined loudly. "Besides teme even tried showing off for you until her realized you weren't there, now hes back in his emo state." Naruto whispered to Sakura and nudged his elbow to her side. Sakura sighed "Who cares, its not like I'm one of his fangirls or anything so it doesn't matter." She said in an annoyed voice. "Oh I know, but you do realize thats half the reason he like you right." Naruto said with a smirk and walked away and started to act like an idiot again. Sakuras face was slightly red and she sighed and shook her head muttering 'Baka' under her breath.

The proctor interrupted everyone as they were chatting and announced the last part of the exam. "Alright so the final part of the exam will be held next month, so you have that much time to train and prepare, everyone is dismissed I guess." He said with a shrug and went to where all the other Jounin were. Everyone left the building together and started to go back with their teams and the places they were staying. Sakura had her book out and was about to leave when someone put their arm over her shoulder. "Hey Saku you should come celebrate with us." Genma said motioning toward the other Jounin. Sakura didn't look up from her book and moved Genma's arm off of her shoulders. "I'm good." Sakura said with a bored voice and started walking away until someone grabbed her arm. "Oh come on Sakura, we all wanna celebrate you making it through the preliminaries." Kurenai said with a smile. Sakura sighed and reluctantly agreed to everyone taking her out. Most of the Jounin decided to come and 'congratulate" Sakura, which basically meant they needed an excuse to get drunk. Genma and Kakashi had their arms slung over Sakura's shoulders on either side of her. Ibiki was walking in front of Sakura and Kurenai and Asuma were talking to each other and walking side by side.

Sakura sighed as Genma brought his arm to her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Troublesome." She muttered under her breath but it was drowned out by everyone's laughter and talking. They got to the bar moments later and started eating and celebrating with about five or six toasts. Sakura however sat on a bar stool and read the entire time, knowing full well that she had to take care of all of the soon to be drunk Jounin. "_Damn my luck, damn it to hell." _Sakura though with a sigh and put her book away. Genma then came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura's face turned red "Hey Saku, why don't you have a drink huh?" He slurred out, obviously already pretty drunk. "Because I have to take care of you idiots." Sakura said sarcastically. "Aw come on Saku." Genma whined burying his face in Sakura's neck and tightening his hold around her waist. Sakura's face turned a darker shade of red as she tried to get out of Genma's arms. Kurenai looked at Sakura and started to laugh a little at Sakura's red face. Genma was suddenly pushed off of Sakura by Ibiki and she was about to thank him. "Back off, shes mine." Ibiki said and sat down next to her and pulled her onto his lap. "_Seriously, why do they all have to be drunk, ugh what a drag." _Sakura said with her face still red. **(AN: Haha, she thinks they are only saying this because they are drunk, but they do all actually like her XD.) **

Soon there was a full on fight going on between Ibiki and Genma, because they were so drunk. Sakura sighed and looked around the bar to see Asuma and Kurenai talking and laughing being the only sober ones out of the Jounin. Even Kakashi was drunk and had joined in the fight with Genma and Ibiki saying 'Since Sakura is my student I will be the one to have her." Sakura shook her head in distaste and walked over to Kurenai and Asuma. "Hey I'm going home make sure they don't kill each other and if you could take them home for me." Sakura said with a bored tone putting her hands in her pockets and slouching slightly. Kurenai looked at her and at the boys and laughed at the scene they were making. '_She would be a lot cuter pouting with that bored expression if she didn't have that mask.' _Kurenai thought then nodded to Sakura and Sakura payed for the drink her and the boys had and left. She put her wallet back in her weapons pouch and put her hands back in her pockets and started walking while looking up at the night sky. Getting lost in her thoughts and absentmindedly dodging all the obstacles in her way. She let a long sigh exit her mouth and was brought out of her thoughts as she heard someone say "you going out for another walk in the forest." Sakura turned her head slightly and saw Izumo and Kotetsu the two men who guard the gates. Sakura then looked around and realized she had walked to the gates of Konoha.

She then creased her eyes "Yeah actually I just need to get for a bit, be back later." Sakura said and waved as she walked out of the gates and into the forest. "_The next time I come here at night might not be so happy of an occasion." _Sakura thought with a little bit of sadness. She was now about a mile from konoha, once again she had been lost in thought and hadn't realized how far she had walked. She started to scold herself for being so stupid and thinking that someone could have killed her by her being in such a daze. "Well, well whats a little girl with pink hair doing in this part of the big bad forest don't you know there are wolves or even worse demons." Sakura spun around with a kunai in her hand as she heard the deep and oddly familiar voice of someone. As she did her kunai slipped out of her hand and fell to the ground and her mouth hung slightly open as she gaped at the sight in front of her. The one thought that ran through her mind was "_well shit." _


	22. Akuma

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter and the very long time it took me to post it. I have been suffering from a very bad case of writers block and also depression but lets not get into that. Any who, I hope you enjoy this ever so short chapter and I am again very sorry for its length. I will hopefully post more soon and Realizing I left you all on a cliff hanger I apologize for that as well. Seems as if I am apologizing for a rather lot now days, any way Love to all of my followers and reviewers and such you all have been a great support to me writing this story. Ta-Ta :Waves good bye: **

* * *

><p>"What's wrong hon, not happy to see me?" Sakura looked at Akuma and growled angrily. He was wearing an all black Yukata with a red obe to match, is blood red hair was still messy and sticking up. <strong>(AN:Much like Madara's) <strong>"What are _you_ doing here." Sakura hissed out angrily. "Oh you know, I got a little bored just watching, so I decided I would." He stopped putting his hand on his chin in thought and looked back at her with a devious smile showing his slightly pointed teeth. "Lets say, join the fun." He said with an evil glint in his eyes. Sakura's left eye twitched as a tic mark of anger appeared on her forehead. Sakura breathed in and out angrily and clenched and unclenched her fists. Taking one bit breath and turned around swiftly and walked back toward the gates. Akuma was caught off guard by this thinking because of her short temper she would attack him. Akuma got out of his short stage of shock and quickly went after Sakura. They walked quietly together toward the village, Akuma had his hands behind his back and he glanced over at Sakura and opened his mouth to say something. "Go fuck yourself." Sakura said interrupting him.

He let a pout go to his face as he clung to Sakura's arm, "But Saku, all I wanted to do was come and see my wife." He said with watery eyes. Sakura growled and pushed him off of her "I am not your wife, not yet at least." Sakura said muttering the last part. "Ah, in due time." Akuma said with a wink. They were now in front of the gates and Sakura walked by with Akuma behind her. Kotetsu looked up and saw the strange man with the blood red hair and dark eyes. "Hey Sakura, who's your friend?" Kotetsu asked and before Sakura could answer Akuma wrapped his arms around her waist and set his chin on her head. " I'm Akuma, her husband." He said with a smile. Kotetsu jaw seemed as it dropped to the floor, as well as Izumo's. Sakura's eyes widened and her face turned red. She quickly got out of Akumas hold and he smiled at her, before he could react however. A sharp pain went in his stomach and he was flying backward his back hitting a tree and shattering it on impact. He got up from the ground and brushed himself off, then leaned slightly forward as he felt the pain in his gut. "Wow, I even had armor on and her punch hurt like hell." He said with a smile on his face.

Akuma had been wearing armor made from the fires of hell and the blood of the dead. It was very powerful, though no one could see it but people with special eyes and demons like himself. Akuma walked back over to Sakura who was now walking angrily to her house, making the ground crack slightly with every step. "_I didn't actually expect her to be that powerful, she didn't even use chakra when she punched me, and I really don't want to find out how much it would hurt if she did, this might become a problem." _Akuma thought narrowing his eyes a bit. "Your and idiot, now I'm going to have to find a good explanation for this to tell everyone." Sakura growled out. "Oh don't worry I already have that figured out, I from now on am the ruler and king of a land that has not yet been documented by Konoha, my age in this world is eighteen, I am the youngest but most powerful king to ever have ruled my land." Akuma started to explain then stopped and waited for the signal that Sakura was listening. Sakura sighed and nodded a little and Akuma continued. "The lands name is called YamiHikari.." He was interrupted by Sakura laughing "Really, Darkness Light, did you come up with that name yourself?" Sakura said trying to control her laughter. Akuma pouted "As a matter of fact I did, I thought it would be cool to be called YamiKage or HikariKage." He said crossing his arms over his chest. Sakura looked at him and realized how similar he was to Naruto, his attitude was almost exactly like Naruto's. The only differences that Sakura could tell so far was that Akuma, had a very dark and sinister side.

"Now will you let me finish?" He asked slightly annoyed. Sakura rolled her eyes and simply grunted in reply. "I have come here to visit my soon to be wife, which is you and I have papers to stay as long as I want and also paper claiming that I am a ruler and I have come to see how you are doing in the exams." He said with a confident smirk. "And what exactly will happen if my Hokage sends men to investigate this village hmmm?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow. "I have that taken care of, the village is actually a real village and I have ruled it for quite some time, it has been here longer than Konoha actually, I have just changed appearances to the current ruler everytime I go back and currently the real ruler is me, in my real appearance." Akuma said as he put his hand behind his head. "I'm not even going to ask." Sakura said with a sigh. Sakura stopped and looked and in a flash had a kunai out and blocking a blade. She let a smile go to her face "Hello Cat-san, what do you need?" Sakura asked as she looked at Yamato in his ANBU gear. Yamato sheathed his katana and nodded "The Hokage requires you and your, 'guest' to meet at his office right now." Yamato said the guest part with a little more malice than he had been intending to.

Akuma inwardly smirked "_him too huh, and I bet he doesn't even realise it." _Akuma thought with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Alright we will go there now then." Sakura said and grabbed Akuma's hand and disappeared in a whirl of cherry blossoms. They appeared in Sarutobi's office in front of his desk facing him. "Good evening Sakura, may I ask who is the man with you?" Sarutobi asked with calculating eyes. "_Dammit, what am I supposed to say, ugh damn Akuma, Damn that stupid demon to hell!"**(AN: **__**oh the irony) **_Sakura thought angrily. "He is uh, the king of a land far away from Konoha and the fire countries borders." Sakura paused and looked up grabbing Akumas hand hesitantly and gagging on the inside. "He is also my boyfriend." Sakura said inwardly frowning. To say Sarutobi was surprised was an understatement, I mean she is a really beautiful woman but he wasn't expecting her to be interested in anything but training. After all there was something that drove her to do what she did, it might possibly only be to gain power, she did say he was a king. Sarutobi looked at Sakura and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Alright, and what land is he king of exactly?"

Akuma spoke before Sakura could open her mouth "YamiHikari." Sarutobi coughed a little and took a sip of water from a cup on his desk trying to contain his laughter. Sakura rolled her eyes as Akuma went on and on about how his land was the best and everything he did was great. "Is that all you need us for Sarutobi-san." Sakura asked with a smirk on her face as she saw the obvious annoyed look on his face. (Most likely from listening to Akuma ramble) "No, nothing you can go now." Sarutobi said with a little too eagerly. Sakura rolled her eyes and grabbed Akumas hand and dragged him out of the Hokage's office. "You know I'm pretty sure you have managed to piss off or annoy everyone you have met so far." Sakura said with a smile on her face. Akuma and her were walking to her house together, because thats where Akuma would be staying while he was there. "I don't particularly care, its not like what they think about me will change my perspective of myself." Akuma said with a condescending voice. Sakura raised an eyebrow "What exactly is your perception of yourself?" She asked. "Plain and simple, I'm just better than you weak pathetic mortals." Akuma said with a smile. "Funny how you say that, yet you still made a deal with one of those weak and pathetic mortals, a deal might I add that is the so called weak and pathetic mortal marrying you." Sakura said with a cold tone.  
>"I cannot deny that even demons have, lets say cravings." Akuma said attempting to put his arm around Sakuras waist. Sakura looked at him disgusted and slapped his hand away. "So basically I'm just like a piece of food to you?" Sakura asked angrily. "Now when you put it that way you make me sound like I'm just some sort of scum." Akuma said with the smile still on his face. "Thats because you are." Sakura said with a growl "Find your own way home." She said then disappeared in a whirl of cherry blossoms. "She may not be like the other women I have met when last I came here, thats a good thing I suppose, I wouldn't really be interested in her if she were a slut." Akuma mumbled out saying his thoughts out loud as he was walking<p> 


	23. Memories

**~Time skip, Next morning 4;50am~**

Sakura was laying in bed hugging her pillow, which seemed a lot bigger at the moment. Also more... muscular... Wait what?! Sakura's eyes flashed open and she looked in front of her at what she was curled up against. Her eyes twitched in irritation, Akuma was on her bed with his back pushed against her chest. Her legs were entangled with his and her arms were wrapped around his muscular stomach, and did she mention he was shirtless! Sakura was beyond pissed now, she unwrapped her arms from around him. Untangled her legs from his and with one punch to his sleeping form, she sent him flying through her door. "That, asshole..." She said her eyes twitching even more. Though when it finally sunk in just what position they had been in Sakura's face turned five different shades of red. Akuma having been literally punched out of a room had woken up. Rubbing his head and brushing off the pieces of door that broken apart when he hit it, he yawned loudly and stretched his arms. Rubbing his eyes like a child that had just gotten up from a nap Akuma walked back into the bedroom. "Saku, why did you have to punch me." He said/whined. "_Damn why does he remind me so much of Naruto right now?" _Sakura thought. "I said you can stay with me, I never said in my bed you moron, You get the guest bedroom or the couch, come in here again and I'll punch you all the way to Suna." She said acidly as she got out of bed and grabbed some clothes on her way to the bathroom. "Now make yourself useful and make some tea, I'm going to take a shower." Sakura said angrily. "Aww but why don't we take a shower together Saku, you know you want to." Akuma said seductively.

Sakura's face turned dark red and she stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door yelling. "Go. Fuck. Yourself!" Akuma let out a laugh and walked toward her kitchen to make some tea for both of them. Sakura stepped out of the bathroom ten minutes later fully clothed with a green glowing hand going over her hair drying it. She wore a black strapless dress with pink Sakura petals dotting the front of it. She had red sandals on along with the red ribbon that Ino had given her when they were little. She still had her bandages on her face like always and her tattoo was showing full now. Akuma looked at her as he sipped his tea and raised a brow at her attire. "Special occasion, and no you can't come." Sakura said as she dried the last of her hair. Grabbing her cup of tea she walked out of the house and headed toward her destination. It was a cold morning still being very early about five am. The wind blew by making Sakuras bangs go into her face. "_Hmm, I guess I need to cut my hair again." _She thought as she walked passed a couple shops on the street. It seemed that every year on this day the streets would be empty and even it being summer the air would be cold. Wind would blow strongly through the streets and grey clouds would cover the sky. The light drizzle of rain would start sprinkling down, almost like the gods were crying for her friends deaths as well.

The 'special occasion' she was going to was the memorial for all of her friends that had died in her timeline. In her timeline only Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten and Hinata, her other friends were either taken down by Akatsuki, died during the war or during raids by the demons. Sakura's hands clenched around her tea cup as the memories went through her head. The cup shattered from her grip and the tea splashed onto the ground along with the pieces of the cup. Sakura stared down at the cup with her fists clenched by her side and her jaw tightened in anger. She tried stopping the memories from going through her head, but they came anyway.

**~Old time line: Sakura 22, beginning of winter~ **

Sakura sat in the hospital at her desk sorting through papers of old and current patients. It was a rainy day, dark clouds covered the sky and the wind blew leaves off of their trees. People ran into their houses as the rain started to pour down. Kakashi had left for a what was supposed to be two week mission. The two week mission soon turned into a month and after that month the village had lost complete contact from Kakashi. He had simply disappeared, Sakura grew nervous and scared that he would never return. They were after all ninja and being ninja meant that everyday you were in danger and risking your life. Kakashi had been like a father to Sakura, especially after he found out her parents died. Sure he never really taught her much and by the time he was willing to Sakura had already surpassed Tsunade. He was never her Sensei but he was the father/older brother she needed at the time. Now people were starting to say he wouldn't return and that he was dead. Kakashi had always been one to be late for returning, but never this late. Each day that passed by Sakura's mind would go through different scenarios all of which had Kakashi dying in them. She cried herself to sleep one night as her mind was finally ready to accept the fact that he might be dead.

Now she was back at work and doing nothing but sitting there staring at the papers in her hands worrying about someone who could be dead. Sakura sighed and set the papers down on her desk leaning back in her chair. The doors to her office swung open and a woman with long black hair and gray eyes ran into the room. "Haruno-San!" She slightly shouted as she leaned a hand on the wall panting. "Yes what is it?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow "Its, Hatake-san.." The woman said but Sakura didn't need to hear anymore, she shot up out of her chair and ran down stairs. Sakura ran outside and to the gates to see Kakashi limping in, covered in blood and mud. Gashes covered his body and and his face was scratched up but his mask was still in its rightful place. "Kakashi!" Sakura yelled and ran to his side as his legs gave out and he fell. The guards went to inform the Hokage and Sakura looked down at Kakashi with worry filled eyes. "S-aku-ra." Kakashi coughed out as she held him in her arms, he reached one hand out and gently touched her face. "Kakashi, don't worry you're going to be fine, I'll start healing you now." Sakura said with a gentle smile on her face. Kakashi shook his head and stopped Sakura from touching his wounds. "No use, D-e-mons, made th-ese wounds." Kakashi said coughing again. "S-akura, c-ome closer." Kakashi said his voice getting weaker and his skin getting paler from blood loss. Sakura leaned closer with tear prickling her eyes and her body shaking. As Sakura leaned closer and Kakashi slid his mask down and closed the distance between their lips. Sakura's eyes widened but she didn't push back. She could feel his life leaving him every second that went by. Tears escaped her eyes and traveled down her cheeks, Kakashi pulled back from the kiss and smiled at her. It was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen, and Kakashi had the most handsome face.

At that moment when his life was slowly slipping away Sakura remembered one thing about their time together. Two years after Sasuke and Naruto had left to fight in the fourth shinobi war. Sakura was twenty at the time, she was an ANBU captain but Naruto had requested that she stay out of the war. So she did, but with that she was always worried and terrified they wouldn't come back. They did, well everyone but Sasuke, he had not completed his goal in killing Itachi so he eventually gave up to the fact that he never would be able to. Though he didn't come back to the village, he disappeared and was never seen again. Thats when Sakura broke down, she went to her parents grave on the anniversary of their deaths. Sakura stood there for hours, the whole day she stood there staring at her parents graves. The dark sky looming over her, her body soaked to the bone by the rain. After hours and hours of holding in her tears, pain and sorrow. She let it out with a scream and throwing punches at anything she could get her fists on. Using no chakra with her gloves off made her skin crack and her knuckles bleed. Letting so many tears and anger and screams escape her. She had been so lost, so broken and so very far from done. Done being left behind, done being forgotten, done being looked down on and being called week. Completely and utterly done.

"Its my fault." She muttered quietly falling to her knees "I'm the one to blame, everything went wrong because of me." She said her voice steadily getting louder, her eyes still blurred from tears. "Its all my fault, I admit it, you win, I'm done, I'm so done I have let everyone down and as a result they all left me, so whatever god is up there, are you happy, are you happy that I suffer, that I just want it all to end, are you happy!?." Sakura yelled looking up that the rainy sky. Then everything went away, everything stopped, the pain ceased, her tears stopped as someones arms wrapped around her. Time stopped in those moments all she could do is hold the person in front of her as they tried to console her. Their fingers running through her hair and one hand wrapping around her waist pulling her into their chest. "It's going to be alright, Sasuke and Naruto may be gone, but I promise I will always be there for you." They whispered and she held them tighter as if she let go they would disappear. "Kakashi, I I can't do this anymore." Sakura said quietly through sobs. "I know, I know you can't, get stronger Sakura, and then you can drag that Uchiha back to the village on your own." Kakashi said with a small smile on his face under his mask. "For now you need to get out of the rain before you get sick, ok." Kakashi said, Sakura nodded. Kakashi picked her up and carried her bridal style to her house.

That memory kept her going and Kakashi and her had been so close, so to hold him while all the life was slipping from his body. It was an indescribable pain, with him gone all of the previous pain that he made disappear would come back. It would come back stronger and she would never be strong enough to stop it, to save herself. "No please you can't go." Sakura said as she held Kakashi in her arms. "Sakura, I love you, please promise me you will forget about Sasuke, get stronger for yourself, follow what you believe in, even if that means having to leave the village, having to become a missing ninja, follow what you think is the right path for you, don't let the pain and fear control you, conquer it, beat it." He said with a smile and leaned forward kissing her on the forehead. "I promise." Sakura said sadly. "Goodbye Sakura." Kakashi said his eyes growing as pale as his skin. They were so soulless and empty as she stared into them with pain in her heart. "No, no dont leave me alone, dont leave me like everyone else."

**~End of flashback~ **

Sakura tightened her fists as she remembered the things that happened, the pan she went through. She let out a long sigh as she realized she went on autopilot to the memorial stone, like she was used to. "Hey guys, sorry I haven't visited in a while." Sakura said to the grave as she sat down and looked at it. "I know you guys haven't died yet, but in my timeline you did and I still feel the pain of it, and still have the memories engraved into my brain." Sakura said with a small smile. "So I will keep to my tradition of visiting you." Sakura said and started telling her dead friends all about adventure she hadn't told them about yet. This continued until night fell over Konoha and she looked at the grave to say one last thing. "I am going to leave, to become a missing ninja so I can save you all this time around. I am taking your advice Kakashi, the right path for me is this, I will save you all." Sakura said the last part with a determined look in her eyes. "I will not be left behind again." She said and disappeared in a whirl of black cherry blossoms.


	24. AN:Bleh

So, hey guys, sorry for making you wait so long but I might have to have you wait a little longer, I am currently in trouble because of some...things... and will not be able to access my laptop that much, unless for school purposes. I am very sorry and it makes me very mad that I will not be able to update, I will try to write a lot so when I update next it will be a super long chapter. Thank you all so much for following, favoriting and reviewing, Love you all and hope you wont have to wait to long, I am so glad that as you all enjoy the story, and if you find it to be lacking in something or another as in grammar tips and such would be greatly appreciated.


	25. unexpected question

**My apologies****for taking so long I finally got my laptop back and was able to write so here is the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>The next day Sakura woke up at five am and did her normal routine of taking a shower and getting dressed. She wore a black mesh shirt with a fishnet shirt underneath, along with black baggy pants and red ninja sandals. She strapped her katana on her waist and let her headband hang loosely on her neck. Sakura walked out of her room as she put her weapons pouch on her belt. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she walked into the living room and headed for the kitchen. "Ugh why the hell did I get up this early?" Sakura asked herself as she was about to enter the kitchen. She paused in her walk as she smelt food cooking and turned to look in the direction of the stove. Her mouth hung open as she saw Madara in her kitchen cooking Tamagoyaki. What surprised her even more was to see Akuma sitting at her table drinking a cup of tea while reading one of her books. "Good morning Sakura, tell me where did you buy this book?" Akuma asked with an interested voice. "What the hell are you doing in my house." Sakura hissed at Madara. "I was making you breakfast, the other reason is I am giving myself the month off from everything in the organization so I can watch your match." Madara said with a bored voice.<p>

"Great now I have two idiots staying in my house." She said with a sigh. "I'm going to train, you guys come meet me when you're done here, and please go in a disguise Madara, I don't want anyone getting suspicious." Sakura said grabbing a plate of Tamagoyaki and a plate of dango from the counter and headed out the door. Sakura jumped across roof tops toward her special training grounds in the forest about a mile from Konoha. Sakura jumped off of the edge of a rooftop and landed on the top of Konoha's wall. She looked behind her to make sure she wasn't being followed then jumped down onto the other side of the wall. Sakura began to walk through the forest eating her food while she did. It was a cool summer day, the trees danced to a soundless tune. Sakura however did not have the privilege of enjoying the scenery, she had to train, to get stronger. Sakura walked through some trees and into a clearing that was clouded by a genjutsu. She walked over to a small boulder and set her plate down while playing with her stick that the dango had been on. "_I will leave after I take the ANBU exams, that will be soon, I need to talk to the Hokage." _Sakura thought with a sigh and with a slight flick of her wrist threw her stick of dango behind her hitting a boulder and going straight through it with ease.

Sakura had been training for about twenty minutes when Akuma and Madara had walked through the branches into the clearing. Sakura was currently using a boulder the size of large hill to strengthen her punches. It did not help however that even without chakra she had broken pieces off of the boulder with every punch. The two men decided to sit down and have some tea near where Sakura had set her two plates down. Sakura feeling tired of punching a boulder and wanting to fight a real opponent used one last fully powered non chakra laced punch on the boulder. Akuma and Madara looked at the boulder knowingly as Sakura walked away from it. Seconds later the boulder cracked and fell into a million tiny pieces as they sailed to the ground. "Impressive as always Blossom-chan." Madara said while her took another sip of his tea. "Thanks." Sakura said with a little less sarcasm then both the men expected of her. The thanks was almost sincere which for Sakura was rather rare especially to someone like Madara. "Alright one of you spar with me, I'm tired of having to hold back on the Konoha ninja everytime I train with one of them." Sakura said as she started wrapping her arms and hands. After she was done she put her boots back on and her fingerless gloves along with adjusting the wrappings on her face.

"Ok I'm ready, who's fighting me?" Sakura asked and brought up a kunai that seemed to magically appear in her hand. There was a clang of metal and Madara stood in front of her with a smirk on his face. "Good, I wanted a fight with you." Sakura said her eyes brightened with a glint of mischievousness in them. Madara smiled at her and they both began to fight, seemingly blurs in the wind. Sakura blocked Madara's kunai as he swung his arm up aiming for her throat. Pushing back on her kunai making Madara fall to the ground. Before hitting the ground Madara shunshinned behind Sakura bringing down his leg for a kick to her upper back. His foot hit her back and there was a poof of smoke and a pile of sticks fell to the ground. Madara smiled and flipped forward just having missed a punch to the back of the head from Sakura. Sakura not being able to stop hit her fist to the ground creating and almost earthquake like feel as the ground split and cracked in front of her. The ground was destroyed and trees were unrooted and on the ground at least two miles forward from where her fist connected with the ground. Sakura turned on her heel and dove forward as a giant fireball sailed to the ground near her. "Shit are you really trying to kill me?" Sakura asked with a smile on her face as she looked at some of her singed hair.

"Of course not cherry, you're too good for that now aren't you." Madara said. Madara was sitting on the branch of a tree looking at the devastation Sakura had caused. "I thought it would be bigger." He said with slight dissapointment. "I barely put any force into it, I didn't want to actually kill you ya know, especially if I take your offer." Sakura said and then Shunshinned behind Madara and sent a kick down towards his back but he had already disappeared. Sakura's foot connected with the branch and shattered it on impact. "_damn, I forgot what it was like to fight someone who could, well actually fight. I definitely miss fighting like this." _Sakura thought with a smile as she chased Madara. Soon they were out of the clearing and running through the forest throwing random attacks and ninjutsu at each with huge smiles on their faces as they did. Madara jumped and tackled Sakura making them both fall to the ground and roll down a hill. Madara landing on top of Sakura as they hit a flat field of grass. Both seemingly unharmed by their spar as well as the fall down the hill. Sakura looked up at Madara to see him smiling softly at her, Sakura slightly blushing at seeing the position they were in. "Um, Madara please get off of me." She said slightly nervous. "_ugh I have never been good with these types of things, war is the only thing I have felt comfortable with really." _Sakura thought as she bit her lip. Madara apologized and got off of her and sat on the grass near her. He may have been an S-class criminal, but unlike what people would think, he was actually quite the gentleman when situations called for it. "Come on love birds we have to go, that emo kid is walking around looking for you." Akuma said with a slightly annoyed voice.

"Sasuke, why the fuck is he looking for me?" Sakura asked incredulously. "How should I know, I can't read minds or anything, anyway I'm going back to the house have fun." Akuma said with a sigh. "Alright, do me a favor and start making dinner, its around that time I think." Sakura said looking up at the sky. "Don't tell me what to do." Akuma said like a teenage boy throwing a fit. Sakura let out a laugh and smiled at Akuma "What are you five?" Sakura asked with amusement. Akuma in return stuck out his tongue at her and then disappeared in a flash of red light. Sakura let the smile linger on her face as she got up dusting herself off from her tumble down the hill. "I think I'll go back as well." Madara said as he stood up dusting himself off as well. Sakura turned toward him and they both nodded toward each other then he disappeared as well. "Now to talk to Sasuke, geez what a drag." Sakura said with a sigh. Sasuke soon walked near the top of the hill and out of the trees spotting Sakura standing in the field of grass staring at the sky. "Sakura." Sasuke said quieter than he meant it to come out. "Yeah Sasuke?" Sakura asked turning around to face him with an eyebrow raised. "I was um." Sasuke said then paused and took a deep breath. "_I can't believe I am doing this, I can't believe I even like her."_ Sasuke thought with a sigh then looked back up at Sakura with determination in his eyes. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?" Sasuke questioned with a slight look of anticipation. "_Now that caught me completely off guard." _Sakura thought her eyes widening slightly.

"**Oh get over it hun, he asked you out, you should be happy!" **Inner squealed.

"_Inner, what the hell happened to you?" _Sakura asked her inner self.

"**That Akuma prick took over your mind when you went back in time and he was annoying so I decide to take a nap and not talk to him."**

"_A nap, you mean more like a one year hibernation."_

"**Oh come on it has not been one year."**

"_I got back when I basically just turned twelve, I am thirteen now." _

"**Oh, it really has been a year hasn't it, wow sorry." **Inner said rubbing her hand to the back of her neck with a sheepish grin on her face. "**Anyway you better answer the kid, you should say yes by the way, all you have been doing is training you need some time off."**

Sakura sighed and looked back up at Sasuke. "Sure Sasuke." Sakura said with her eyes creased. Sasuke's eyes lit up and he let a small smile grace his lips before quickly containing himself. "Alright I'll uh pick you up at 8:00." Sasuke said and then turned around to walk back to his house. Eight was in two hours which gave her about an hour to get ready then an hour to try and stop the two men staying in her house from interfering with her 'date'. Sakura let a smile go on her face and let a chuckle exit her mouth. "Isn't this ironic, I had convinced myself I had hated him and I am oddly looking forward to this date." Sakura said to herself and disappeared in a whirl of cherry blossoms. Sakura appeared in her room and started to get ready for her date with Sasuke. She took a shower and picked out a Kimono, It was black with a red Obe and a cherry blossom tree on its right side. She put her hair up in bun and put a senbon in it with black beads hanging down from it to the length of her neck. She grabbed a small pink back and put some money, a kunai and some senbon in it. Sakura then had to make a very hard decision, which she would need help with. She sighed and walked down stairs to see the two men that were staying with her sitting on the couch watching tv while drinking tea. Sakura cleared her throat with a slight tint of red showing up on her face. Akuma and Madara turned around and their eyes widened, they sat there staring at her. Sakura's face reddened even more, "What are you two staring at?" Sakura asked angrily. "You look...wow." Akuma said with awe. "Yes Blossom you look, beautiful." Madara agreed.

"I just need to ask you a question." Sakura said. Akuma and Madara motioned her to continue. "Wrappings or no wrappings." Sakura said while moving the wrappings away from her face showing her scar. "May I ask what this is for?" Madara asked with a raised brow. "I uh, I'm going on a date." Sakura said nervously. "With who?" They both asked in unison with slightly menacing tones. "And how is that any of your business?" Sakura asked with a raised brow. Akuma and Madara both slightly narrowed their eyes and stared at Sakura waiting for and answer. Sakura sighed seeing they would not give up "Fine, I'm going on a date with Sasuke, you happy now will you just tell me, wrappings or no wrappings?" Sakura asked impatiently. It was already seven thirty which meant she had about thirty minutes till Sasuke would show up. Both Akuma and Madara seemed to be in pretty rotten moods now and had resumed watching tv. "No wrappings" they both mumbled in unison. Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes walking back to her room and setting her wrappings down on her bed.

**~Twenty minutes later~**

Sakura heard a knock at the door and then hurried down stairs to answer it. "You two get away from the door go back to the tv." Sakura whisper yelled as she skidded to a stop by the door. Akuma and Madara went back to the tv and Sakura checked herself in a mirror by her door, took a large breath and then opened the door. Sasuke was wearing an attempt at formal clothing, it was a slightly nicer outfit then his training gear. Sakura looked at him and giggled slightly, making Sasuke blush a little. Sasuke cleared his throat and took another look at Sakura "You look Beautiful." Sasuke said with a slight blush on his face. "thank you Sasuke." Sakura said with a smile on her face. Sasuke looked at the scar on her face "Was that when you fought the mist ninja?" He asked motioning toward it. "Yeah it is." Sakura said nervously. "_Crap I know I should have kept the wrappings on." _She thought. "Alright well, we should go." Sasuke said with a small smile and held out his hand. "A-alright." Sakura said with a blush and grabbed his hand. When the two left down the street Akuma and Madara looked at each other "We are following them right?" Akuma asked. "Of course." Madara confirmed. They flipped off the tv and then went out the door Madara putting on a henge before he left. He was now a shorter version of him with short brown hair that slightly covered his blue eyes. He wore the same thing he was wearing minus the Akatsuki cloak and his mask.


	26. New Mission

**I am so terribly sorry for taking so long, I should now hopefully be able to update at the end of every week or week and a half with long chapters.**

* * *

><p>Sakura and Sasuke were walking towards the Uchiha estate or thats what Sakura had presumed. They walked in a comfortable silence with occasional glances at each other once in a while. After a little while they stopped about a mile from the Uchiha estate to eat dinner at a very fancy restaurant. Sakura looked at the restaurant with awe, it was beautiful. Inside there was a cherry blossom tree directly in the middle of the place with a small pond surrounding it. There were four small red bridges going onto the small bit of land that the cherry blossom tree rested on. The restaurant was two stories the second story had a big square hole in it and railings on the side of the hole. The hole was there to make room for the tall cherry blossom tree which branches and blossoms almost reached the glass ceiling. There were tables everywhere with white and red table cloth. The tables were lit by candles and paper lanterns that hung on the ceiling from string. "Wow Sasuke this is, beautiful." Sakura said breathlessly. Sasuke looked at Sakura with a small smile on his face. A waitress in a pink and purple Kimono walked up to them with two menus and a smile on her face. "Uchiha-san, your table is right this way." The women said then started leading them to their table. Their table was a small candle lit one on the grassy earth under the cherry blossom tree. "Sasuke, this is just too much." Sakura said in disbelief. A small frown adorned her face "<em>I should not have said yes, No this doesn't change anything I am still leaving after I take the Exams." <em>Sakura thought reassuring herself of her decision. "Do you not like it?" Sasuke asked with a worried tone. "No Sasuke I love it, it's just so unbelievable." Sakura said with a smile. A red tint appeared on Sasuke's face and he turned away. "I'm glad." He said a smile forming on his face.

They sat down at their table and ordered their food and beverages. Once their food came they ate in a comfortable silence glancing at each other once in a while. "_Well this is awkward..." _Sakura though while she ate the last bite of her food. After a while there check came.

"I'll pay." Sasuke said and reached into his pocket for money.

"No Sasuke it's fine I can pay for this one."

"Sakura I asked you out for dinner I'll pay."

"Sasuke I saw the check, thats a lot of money, I'll pay for myself and you pay for yourself, we are not arguing about this." Sakura said as she took out some money.

Sasuke sighed and got up from his seat as the waitress collected the money, he turned to Sakura and held out his hand to her. Sakura looked up and saw his hand held out and with a little bit of nervousness she took it. Sasuke escorted her out of the restaurant and they began walking to what Sakura thought to be the Uchiha estate. "I have a, something I want to show you" Sasuke said as they came to the gates of the estate. He turned toward her and grabbed both of her hands with a small smile on his face. "I hope you like it Sakura." Sasuke said and used one hand to push open the gate. "Um but first can you close your eyes." Sasuke said as he blocked her view of inside the estate. Sakura sighe then closed her eyes and Sasuke grabbed her hands and led her inside. After a minute or so of him navigating her through the estate with her eyes closed they stopped at a garden. Which compared to the rest of the Uchiha estate that was broken down and rotted seemed to be alive and beautiful. Flowers and plants bloomed everywhere, different arrays of color reflected off of the small pond in the middle of the garden. There were seven cherry blossom trees surrounding the garden and acting like a barrier to the outside world. Though there was a small gap between one two of them that Sakura and Sasuke had entered through. "Ok, you can open your eyes." Sasuke said with a fond smile on his face. Sakura opened her eyes and was immediately overcome by awe. It was simply the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. So many beautiful colors surrounded her and she felt like she was in another world. One that took all of the pain and grief away, one so far from reality that it felt like the only sane place in the world. Like she could just stay here forever and have the death and decay rot away the world without her being apart of it. She felt happy for once in her life even though it was just a garden. She turned toward Sasuke at a loss for words desperately trying to figure out what to say. He looked into her eyes and a real smile formed on his face. He grabbed her hand and led her through the flowers and to a bench near the pond. He sat down and Sakura followed suit. "Sasuke this is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Sakura said with a smile. Sasuke looked at her with adoration and squeezed her hand slightly while looking into her eyes.

Sasuke started to lean forward to where he was merely inches from her face and whispered "I, I like you a lot Sakura." He said and started to close the distance between them. Sakura didn't move away from the kiss but sat there a little bit in shock. Then a rustle in a tree broke her out of her thoughts and the pain and memories of everything bad came back pushing away the happiness. Sakura put a hand on Sasuke's chest and stopped him from leaning in anymore. "Sasuke I am flattered, I really am but I can't kiss you and I don't like you that way, I'm sorry." Sakura said then got up from the bench and started to walk away. Sasuke sat there a little bit in shock then stood up and followed Sakura to the gates of the estate. "I'll, uh walk you home." Sasuke said stay as confident as ever. Sakura sighed "Alright." She said looking to the ground.

After a very long and awkward walk to her house Sasuke dropped her off at her door and began walking back. As soon as Sasuke was out of sight Sakura ran into her house and opened her bedroom door. She slammed the door and then jumped onto her bed closing her eyes and screaming into her pillow. "Ok, ok Sakura calm down, just watch a movie and eat a giant bowl of ice cream and you'll be good." Sakura said to herself with a sigh. got out of her clothes and changed into a red tank top and grey shorts. She walked into her kitchen and got a bowl of cookie dough ice cream and then went and sat on her couch and flipped the tv on. Sakura sighed and put a giant spoonful of ice cream in her mouth "Well that was one of the most awkward situations I have ever been in." Sakura mumbled through a mouth filled with cookie dough. "Yeah that was pretty awkward." Akuma said as he walked into the living room from the front door. Sakura stared at the tv as she put another scoop of ice cream in her mouth. Akuma sat next to her on the couch grabbing the remote and flipping the channel. Sakura being too deep in though to notice the channel changing.

She then sighed and set her bowl down "Honestly I know you guy's were watching me the whole time but why did you have to stay for that part?" Sakura asked turning her head to look at Akuma. Akuma shrugged his shoulders then said "If it makes you feel any better if he had kissed you Madara would have slit his throat." Akuma said with a smile. "Oh yeah that makes me feel sooo much better." Sakura said bringing her legs up and crossing her arms over her knees as she buried her head in her arms. "Ugh I hate romance I think I'll just stick to breaking bones and slicing throats." Sakura mumbled with a sigh. "Yeah that is what you're good at." Akuma said with a chuckle. "Whats so funny?" Sakura asked looking up at him. "I just find it funny that all these men are attracted to you yet you aren't attracted to any of them." Akuma said looking at her with a smile on his face. "Hey I am attracted to some men." Sakura said with a slight blush. "Oh and which men are you attracted to?" Akuma asked with a raised brow. "No one imparticular." Sakura said turning her head to hide her blush. "You know I could just read your mind if I wanted to right?" Akuma said with a serious tone. Sakura turned toward him with a knowing look. "Ok yeah you're right I was bluffing but seriously you should just tell me." Akuma said with a smile. "Ugh fine." Sakura said and whispered a couple names in Akuma's ear. Akuma laughed and said "Wow I didn't know you were into bad boys Sakura."

"Shut it."

"I also didn't know you were into tall, muscular, blue and gills." Akuma said laughing some more.

"I said shut it!" Sakura shouted tackling Akuma off the couch and pinning him to the ground.

"Why are you pinning me to the ground?" Akuma asked.

"Because you were being annoying." Sakura said with a smirk.

"Yeah perfect way to punish a guy, get on top of him." Akuma said sarcastically.

"Yeah I guess I didn't plan this very well." sakura said with a calculated look as she got off of Akuma. Akuma sighed and shook his head and said "You really need to pay attention more."

"And why is that?" Sakura asked with a raised brow as she leaned against the wall.

"Because." Akuma said then stood up and walked over to her putting both of his hands on each side of her head trapping her. "If you do anything like that again, I won't stop myself from kissing you." Akuma said seductively with his face only inches from hers.

"Well then I'll make sure not to because I would rather not waste my first kiss in this timeline on you." Sakura said pushing him back with her hand. She then grabbed her bowl of ice cream and walked toward her room. "Goodnight Akuma." Sakura said before she shut her door. Akuma let a small smile form on his face "Goodnight Sakura." He said quietly.

**~The Next Day~**

Sakura was stirred out of her slumber as she heard a knock at her balcony window. Her eyes flickered open and she pushed herself into a sitting position with her left hand. She looked at her clock with a sigh it read in bright green numbers '3:23am'. Sakura got out of bed and walked toward her window. On her balcony was a woman with long brown hair and an ANBU uniform on as well as a mask shaped as a monkey covering her face. Sakura opened her window "What can I do for you?" Sakura asked.

"The Hokage requests your presence Sakura-san." The ANBU Said then bowed politely and disappeared.

"What could that old man possibly want at three in the morning, and how is that every time I run into an ANBU they know who I am?" Sakura asked herself as she closed her window. She looked outside and saw ammonus cloud filled sky looming over the quiet streets of Konoha. "_I hope it rains soon."_ Sakura thought looking at the village gates which were very visible from her window. "_I'm starting to rethink my decision, this isn't good."_ Sakura though with a sigh as she turned around to rummage through her closet for clothes. She put on a black mesh shirt with a fishnet shirt underneath as well as tight black training shorts.

"I am going to assume it's a mission and if it's not I am going to kill the bastard for waking me up this early with no excuse." Sakura said. She slipped her weapons pouch on her leg and strapped her katana on her back. Sakura then put her hair up with a black ribbon that had two tied to the end of it. The ribbon was long and dangled down to her upper back after she tied her hair up. She then put a red belt on that had numerous compartments and small pouches on it. Sakura opened a drawer in her dresser and grabbed ten small scrolls attaching each one to the compartment on her belt. The scrolls had a string attached to the end and the string was attached to a kunai. When Sakura was done it looked as if she had a skirt of kunai and every time she moved the kunai would hit each other making a clicking sound. She looked in the mirror and fixed her wrappings which had a black skull painted on them today. Which looked cool though every time one wrapping would get out of place the design was messed up. Though also when she talked the skull would move with her mouth. Sakura looked at her reflection for another second then smiled under her mask. She then turned away and disappeared in a whirl of cherry blossoms appearing in the Hokage's office in the same manner.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked as she leaned against the wall left of the Hokage's desk.

"Yes, thank you for coming Sakura-san, I'll get straight to the point then, I have a missions for you." Sarutobi said then brought out a file with the mission details on it. Sakura walked over to the desk and picked up the file and looked over the details.

Rank- S class

Type- Assassination

Target- Yohaku gang

Location- Last seen near the Hidden waterfall village

"When would you like me to leave?" Sakura asked after she looked over the entire file.

"As soon as possible." The Hokage said with a serious tone. Sakura nodded then disappeared and appeared back in her room. Sakura walked over to her closet and put a black cloak on but left the hood down. She grabbed her pack and looked inside to see everything she needed for a mission already packed and gave a slightly questioning look.

"Have fun on your mission Saku-san." She heard Akuma say. Sakura turned toward her door to see Akuma leaning on the frame with a smile on his face.

"Thanks, see you in a week." Sakura said as she put her pack on and disappeared and appearing near the village entrance. She walked over to Izumo and Kotetsu and handed them a scroll saying she was leaving for a classified mission.

"Another S-class mission Sakura?" Izumo asked with a smile.

"Now Izumo you know I can't tell you that, classified remember." Sakura said with a crease of her eyes.

"Nice mask." Kotetsu said with a small smile.

"Thanks." Sakura said then grabbed her scroll back after Izumo was done looking it over and stuffed it in her pouch under her black cloak. "See you guys in a week or so." Sakura said with a crease of her eyes then walked out of the gates and into the forest heading for the Hidden village of Waterfalls.


	27. Sounds interesting

**Very sorry for the late update but here you go!**

Sakura began to run through the forest her black cloak flowing behind her as she met speeds only high rank shinobi could run. The crisp cool air caressing her features as she leapt through trees. With her sped it would only take two days to get to Waterfall rather than four. Sakura sighed as she was only a few minutes into her journey and she was already coming across a familiar chakra signature. "_Great."_ Sakura thought with a role of her eyes. "_Well he is moving in close and is going to try to avoid me with the speed he is going so I'll just move." _Sakura thought. When she saw a blur of blue she jumped to her left to try and avoid him but to both of their displeasures they had jumped the same way to try and avoid each other. 'Shit' they both mumbled under their breaths with a sigh shortly before they collided with each other. Sakura and him tumbled to the ground him landing on top of her.

"Damnit Hoshikage!" Sakura let out a pained yell. She opened her eyes with a frustrated moan as she felt pressure on top of her. "Get the fuck off!" Sakura screamed trying to push the incredibly heavy fish man off of her. Kisame opened his eyes and held his body up with his hands positioned on each side of Sakura's body.

"Heh sorry about that." Kisame said with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah it's fine but just get off of me!" Sakura growled angrily.

"Oh yeah." Kisame lifted himself off of her and stood up brushing his Akatsuki cloak off. Sakura got up with a sigh and checked her beg to make sure nothing was crushed.

"Ugh great just my luck the lunch I made was completely crushed." Sakura sighed and looked up at Kisame angrily.

"Woah, hey I said I was sorry kid, no need to try and kill me with your eyes." Kisame put up his hands defensively.

"What ever, just forget I need to go." Sakura put her bag back on her back and started to walk away.

"Hey kid wait, at least let me make it up to you by buying you lunch." Kisame grabbed her arm to stop her from walking. Sakura sighed but reluctantly agreed to accompany the S-class criminal to lunch. "Alright then, theres a small tea shop not far from here, it usually has pretty good food." Kisame smiled at her as they began walking.

"What kind of S-class criminal are you, inviting random people to lunch as well as giving so much away in just one sentence." Kisame looked at Sakura with a raised brow.

"What exactly did I give away?" He asked.

"The fact that you know the place has good food means that you have been in that area once or twice and I am assuming your partner was the one to go into the tea shop in the first place because I don't really peg you as the type to pick a tea shop over the very man bars that are in that area. You also gave away something about your partner as well, I am guessing he goes there for the dango because anyone that has been to that tea shop knows it's not famous for the tea." Ok the last part was total bullshit on Sakura's part she only knew that Itachi went for the dango because he had told her once before. Though that flashback could wait for another time perhaps if she ever meet Itachi again.

"Wow, thats a lot just from one sentence I didn't even tell you what tea shop it was." Kisame was honestly impressed but of course he would never admit that.

"There is only one tea shop in that entire town, the rest are bars." Sakura looked up at the sky with a sigh of content. "It's going to rain." She whispered however not quite enough for Kisame to not hear it.

"Yeah looks like it," Kisame said looking up at the sky as well.

"So, who sent you?" Sakura inquired calmly. Kisame raised a brow with a questioning look on his face. "I am not stupid, if I were anyone else you would have gotten up and blamed me for the collision while maybe killing or seriously injuring me for good measure then merrily went on your way, that brings me to the conclusion that someone has either sent you to tail me or to kill me when the opportunity arrives," Sakura said seriously then looked him up and down once. "Though I take you to be more of the upfront types of ninja who would have just attacked me already if you had wanted to kill me so I am guessing it's the latter." Kisame regarded her with curiosity and amusement due to the fact that she was a lot smarter than she looked.

"Alright you got me kid, I was sent to protect you actually." Kisame looked at Sakura with his shark like grin showing.

"Wow I wasn't expecting you to actually tell me,"Sakura said in an amused tone.

"Yeah well when my leader gave me the job he said that if you ever asked me that specific question that it would be in my best interest as well as health to give you the answer." Kisame grinned at her.

"Well he was right about that." Sakura deadpanned.

"Which makes me curious, how powerful are you exactly?" Kisame stopped walking and looked at her. Sakura looked back at him and sighed as one thought ran through her mind."_When I get back, I am so going to kill madara for having me waste my time on this damn mission just because he was worried about me."_ Sakura thought angrily.

"Very." With that one word Sakura continued walking toward her destination. Kisame let a wide grin plaster itself onto his face as he trailed after Sakura. He really hoped he would be able to spar with her sometime, of what his leader told him she was exactly what she said she was. She was very powerful, though there seemed to be something about her that made him feel like she was hiding a lot more than power. Sakura and Kisame had gotten lunch at the tea shop then continued on their way. Sakura after all had a mission to complete, but as did Kisame. It had now been a day and a half and the trip had gone faster than Sakura had thought it would. They were now only a few minutes from their destination and their target.

"So do you want to see how powerful I am Kisame-kun?" Sakura smirked as she looked up at a giant metal gate. The gate covered the vicinity of where their target was, Inside the walls there was a large house. Surrounding the house and the gate were more guards than Sakura or Kisame cared to count. They all seemed to be rogue's for higher and altogether looked pretty tough. Kisame looked over at her with curiosity and amusement flashing in his white eyes. Sakura walked up to the two giant doors connected to the gate and reared back her fist. Sakura's fist flew forward and struck the double doors knocking both of them off their hinges and making them crash into the mansion that was in the middle of the compound. Not wasting any time the ninja inside charged forward and surrounded Sakura. Sakura released the chakra she had been hiding causing every ninja in a fifty foot radius to fall to their knees gasping for air. Kisame looked at Sakura with astonishment, he was actually pretty impressed. Mostly because if he was only a little bit weaker he would have fallen to his knees as well, he was already having a little trouble breathing.

In an instance every man that was on his knees was cut down and slumped to the ground lifeless with red liquid pouring out of him. Sakura kicked down the door of the mansion and walked inside killing anyone who got in her way. She then came out moments later with the head of her target in her hand and her body covered in blood. Looking at her brought an earlier conversation with Kakuzu to mind. A girl with a bounty that of an S-class criminal and even higher than the one of the Sannin Tsunade. She was only known to take assassination missions and was often seen afterwards covered in her targets blood with his or her head in her hand. Since no one knew her name and there was absolutely no record other than that of her appearance, they called her the bloody Sakura. This name was thought of because of her pink hair and the fact that she was always covered in blood after her assassination missions. Sakura walked up to Kisame with a grin on her face and held up her targets head.

"Wow, I have to admit that was pretty cool." _And sexy. _He added in his head. Sakura's grin widened. She looked like a little kid that was finally acknowledged in what she was capable of. "Hey how about we go get something to eat after you turn in that bounty?" Kisame asked hopefully.

"Yeah that would be cool." Sakura exclaimed happily. They both started walking toward the nearest town that had a bounty station. Sakura had been to almost all of them because of her wide range of assassination missions. She was also friends with most of the people that ran the bounty stations. They were the only ones beside Akatsuki that knew her name outside of her village. "I know a bounty station that's pretty close from here." Sakura grabbed Kisame's hand and began to picture signs in her head as she closed her eyes. Kisame looked at her curiously and when he looked around them again they were in a dark cave. Sakura let go of his hand which now had blood on it thanks to her. Sakura walked deeper into the cave motioning for Kisame to follow her. Kisame sighed and reluctantly followed Sakura into the dark cavern trying not to trip over anything while he walked. They turned a corner and Sakura undid a small seal which opened a boulder and letting light into the cave. Sakura walked into the bright room and looked around for a wooden door. Kisame walked inside to see a bar with a coupled tables and chairs, there was about twelve people inside besides the bartender.

"What is this place?" He asked Sakura curiously.

"A bar for high level rogues or really any high level ninja that's not here to start trouble." Sakura explained with a smirk.

"Hey Sakura!" The bartender shouted over everyone in excitement. The ninja that were conversing with each other or drinking at the bar turned around with smiles on their faces. Sakura waved at the bartender and everyone else as they greeted her enthusiastically.

"So you come here a lot then." Kisame chuckled as Sakura led them to a back room. Sakura opened a door that was painted red and walked inside the bright room. Inside the room was a desk and and a morgue with dead bodies wrapped in black bags.

"You can say that." Sakura smirked at the man behind the desk.

"Ah, Sakura your back, and so soon what do you have for me." The man behind the desk said pushing up his spectacles. His gray hair showed his obvious old age and slightly helpless appearance. Though he was anything but helpless, he was an accomplished ninja that could probably kick her ass as well as Madara's.

"Yeah just came with the bounty of another fat bastard who thinks money can buy everything." Sakura tossed the head to the man in front of her. "How much do you think Tatou's bounty is shi?" Sakura asked the man. Shi examined the head for authenticity and smiled upon seeing that it was real. "Not as much as an S-class ninja like Hoshikage here, but I have to hand it to him, he had a pretty high bounty." Shi exclaimed

"So how much is it old man?" Sakura asked eagerly.

"2 million ryo." Sakura deflated at this.

"Seriously only 2 million, aw man what a waist of a trip." Sakura pouted crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh well, at least this will pay my rent and feed the two freeloaders staying in my house." Sakura muttered under her breath and held out her hand to receive the money. Shi handed her a scroll and she deposited said scroll into her pouch. "Ok thanks Shi, lets get out of here Kisame." Sakura began walking out of the door and toward the exit of the bar. "I have to get back to my village and because of you I was running a bit later than I wanted to." Sakura sighed as she did the signs for the teleportation jutsu. They appeared back at the point where they had disappeared from earlier.

"How exactly was it my fault, I was just following orders?" Kisame looked at her with a fake hurt look. Sakura rolled her eyes and began walking to a teleportation spot that she painted on her first S-class mission.

"You can leave and go tell your boss that you had a successful mission." Sakura put her hands in her pockets and kept walking.

"Wait didn't you say that you had two weeks till you had to go back?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah I did," Sakura said raising a brow.

"Then why don't you um... never mind." Kisame trailed off looking to the ground.

"Maybe I could what?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Maybe you could come hang out at the Akatsuki base for a week or something." Kisame let a sheepish grin adorn his face as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand. Sakura looked at him contemplating it for a little bit then smiled to herself.

"I suppose it would be fun, I haven't seen Hidan in a while." Sakura smirked at the look Kisame gave her when she mentioned Hidan. She guessed they didn't get along very well from the disgusted look on his face.


	28. Home base

"What you and Hidan aren't buddy buddy." Sakura rolled her eyes with sarcasm lacing her voice.

"He's an interesting guy." Kisame retorted.

"No he's an annoying, immature sore loser thats what he is," Sakura said with a laugh.

"Yeah exactly." Kisame started doing the signs for his teleportation jutsu as Sakura walked closer to him. Sakura braced herself for the void of air that she was about to encounter. Sure the teleportation was the best way to get around, however that didn't mean she liked using it. Hence the reason she walked or ran as much as she could. The air around her disappeared and she was soon enveloped in darkness. After a second or two the darkness faded putting them in the middle of a muddy path. It was pouring down rain and the wind savagely whipped across the trees and people that had been unfortunate enough not to be inside. Sakura looked around and realized they were now in Ame. Sakura felt the rain soak her hood and let s ghost of a smile appear on her face. She flipped the hood off of her head and let the rain soak her pink locks. Sighing in content as the liquid ran down her hair and face,

"I love the rain," Sakura said quietly to herself. Kisame glanced at her with a small blush on his face. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, Konan was a close second. "_I wonder how old she even is?" _Kisame wondered to himself his gaze lingering on her a moment more.

"Alright kid the base is this way." Kisame walked toward the big building in the center of town.

"I am pretty sure we already went over this fish face, stop calling me kid I have a name." Sakura glared at him.

"I call anyone who is younger than me kid, well except for Itachi he would probably slice my throat in my sleep if I did," Kisame said with a nervous laugh.

"I wouldn't doubt it, but how old are you?" Sakura asked curiously. Kisame looked at her and then looked up to the sky in thought letting the rain hit his cheeks. He looked back at Sakura with a sheepish grin on his face.

"I'd say thirty eight." Kisame looked back toward their destination and waited for Sakura to reply.

"Hmm then if we are going with technicalities you are not that much older than me." Sakura calculated in her head about what age she was, which technically if she added the age she died in her timeline which was twentyfour. As well as the age she was now which was, lets say thirteen than she would be about thirty seven.

"You are one year older than me." Sakura smiled at him putting her hand behind her back. Inside kisame was grateful that she wasn't the age he'd thought she was, if she was that would make the thoughts he had about her pedofilic.

"Hmm interesting, you seem to be younger." Kisame commented.

"Thats because most people seem not to look past appearances, even if they are ninja that were taught to not take anyone lightly." Sakura glanced at Kisame with a thoughtful look. "Even so I'm sure you've had enough of the people that judge based on appearance, now don't take this the wrong way but I'm sure you have had a lot of people run away at the sight of you because of your appearance, I mean you look like a big terrifying muscled fish man. The Akatsuki cloak adding onto it doesn't do anything in your favor either," Sakura said looking him up and down.

"Gee thanks, that makes me feel great squirt," Kisame said sarcastically.

"Hey if it makes you feel any better I think your pretty hot." Sakura grinned at him. Kisame turned his head to hide the purple blush that made it's way to his face. They both looked forward at the double doors that stood in front of them.

"Well I hope you're ready to meet the most insane people you will probably even encounter," Kisame said with a smile.

"Oh you'd be surprised what insane people I've encountered," Sakura said her mind going back to Akuma. Kisame opened the doors and led Sakura into the Kage's building. In the front there was a desk with a secretary sitting behind. Now that Sakura did a double take the secretary looked rather familiar. Sakura glanced at the name plate and her jaw dropped. The women looked up from what she was doing to greet whoever came in and her eyes widened and she dropped the papers she was holding. Her and Sakura's eyes met and they stared at eachother before both running toward each other.

"Mana, you never told me you worked for Akatsuki," Sakura said with a wide grin as her hand clapped on Mana's shoulder.

"And you never told me you knew Kisame." Mana looked from Kisame to Sakura once and smiled at Sakura. Mana brought Sakura into a hug and Sakura returned the embrace with a wide grin on her face.

"How do you guy's know each other?" Kisame asked interrupting their embrace.

"Oh Mana and I go way back, we met last year actually so not as far back as I was thinking but it feels like I've known her my whole life," Sakura said with a smile and then thought back to the time they met. "We met on one of my mission's a while back when I was in... I think it was Suna. Though it was a simple A-class mission so it only took me a day to complete so I stayed in a hotel at Suna, a hotel that Mana just happened to work at. Though now that I think about I am pretty sure your boss just sent her to spy on me for a while, I did meet her about a week or so after I met you boss." Sakura explained. Mana chuckled and gave a sheepish grin.

"Guilty as charged, though we still became pretty good friends." Mana smiled down at Sakura who was a bit shorter than her.

"Yeah and speaking of we have to go shopping tomorrow or something because I will be staying here for about a week or so." Sakura got her wallet out and started to count some money. "oh and Kisame here is your cut for the mission we just completed." Sakura held out half the money she had gotten from the mission to Kisame.

"I can't take that I didn't even do anything," Kisame said shaking his head.

"Just take it, you bought me lunch and kept me company." Sakura grabbed his hand and put the cash into his hand. "Anyway we have to go Mana, Kisame was going to show me around and introduce me to the rest of the group." Sakura waved goodbye to Mana and grabbed Kisame's hand leading him to the first hallway Sakura saw. Kisame blushed and let himself be dragged along by the pink haired beauty. Sakura stopped about five minutes into her walk with Kisame. She turned around with an embarrassed blush and a sheepish grin on her face as she let go of Kisame's hand.

"I suppose you should probably be leading the way since you actually know where to go," Sakura said. Kisame looked down at her with a shark like grin on his face.

"Yeah I guess that would be a good idea since we've been going the wrong way for the last five minutes." Kisame replied. Sakura's face went a darker shade of red and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"If you knew we were going the wrong way then why didn't you tell me!" Sakura shouted angrily at him.

"It's not like I could say anything you were just dragging me down the hall with a grip like Iron." Kisame crossed his arms over his chest with a smirk on his face.

"S-shut up, you could have just told me we were going the wrong way." Sakura turned around with a 'hmph'.

"You were so set on dragging me forcefully down the hall how could I," Kisame said jokingly.

"Whatever just show me which way it is." Sakura let her hands drop to her sides as she turned around to face Kisame. A blush traveled to her face as her hand was grabbed and she was gently tugged the way Kisame was starting to walk. Kisame smiled at her warmly as he led her down the hall toward the Akatsuki's main living area.

"Right this way miss," He said with a wink. Which in turn made Sakura's face grow a deeper shade of red. She turned her face to try and hide the blush that clearly shown on her porcelain face. Ten minutes into their walk they turned sharply down an open door that led into another hallway.

"This place is like a maze." Sakura commented as she remembered the three endless hallway's they had just come from.

"It's meant to be like that, otherwise anyone would be able to find there way around our base, and if that happened some high level ninja could just waltz in and try to assassinate us in our sleep." Kisame turned a corner again and slapped his hand on a wall making a seal appear and part of the wall disappear acting like a doorway.

"What goes that way?" Sakura asked in confusion pointing toward the hallway they were just in.

"Oh thats just a bunch of dead ends and a genjutsu unless you have a special seal on the enables you to walk through, it's for people that work here. However only akatsuki members have the chakra to come through this doorway. As in the seal reacts to our chakra and only our chakra. So even if anyone else knew where the doorway was, they wouldn't be able to get in." Kisame explained with an excited smile. "_Hmm who knew sharky was into that stuff." _Sakura thought with amusement.

"Sounds interesting, I have a couple seals I have been developing that I could show you if you are so into that sort of thing." Sakura trailed along the last hallway and Kisame stopped causing her to bump into him. She looked up to see him looking down at her with his shark like grin showing.

"That'd be great squirt," kisame said ruffling her hair affectionately. "Anyway here we are." Kisame opened the door that lay in front of them Revealing a brightly lit room. It appeared to be a living room of sorts, there were a couple recliners set up in different places as well as two couches. Two coffee tables stood near the couches and the two recliners that were on either side of each of the couches. A fire place was on the left side of the room facing the chairs and couches. A couple lamps stood in each corner of the room which were the main source of light in the room. To the right of the living area and down two steps went into a large kitchen. The kitchen had two ovens and a large double door fridge as well as a marble island in the middle of the kitchen. On the far right wall of the kitchen was the sink and counters as well as the stove. In the far right corner near the fridge was a medium size walk in bamboo pantry. Sakura walked into the living area and explored the kitchen a bit.

"Wow, this place is bigger than my house," Sakura said with awe as she looked at the size of everything.

"You should see the rest of the base."

"I would be glad to." Sakura turned to Kisame with a grin on her face that was only noticeable because of her eyes creasing.

"And I would be glad to give you the tour." Kisame grinned at her and started walking toward a door near the back of the living room. Said door burst open to reveal a silver haired shirtless man. Sakura stopped in her tracks and hid slightly beside Kisame not really content on seeing the person in front of them. Hidan looked at Kisame and noticed the small figure slightly hiding behind him.

"Oi Kisame, who's the kid?" Hidan asked as he vaulted over the couch and plopped down over the soft cushions. Kisame looked behind him at Sakura who was hiding and slightly hanging on his cloak.

"Hey I thought you said you'd be happy to see him again?" Kisame questioned with slight amusement.

"No what I said was I haven't seen him a while I never said I would be happy to see him." Sakura continued hiding behind Kisame.


	29. The Wager

Sorry for the wait guys... I am having a hard time right now, though I am not going to bore you with my life, I hope you like the chapter...

Hidan looked up at Sakura with a raised brow and a quizzical look on his face.

"Do I know you?" He asked putting his hands behind his head and leaning back on the couch. Sakura stepped out of behind Hidan so he could see her fully and not just her head.

"Sort of, we met once a while back though I'm not surprised you don't remember me." _Considering that it was in the future in my timeline. _She added in her head. Hidan stood up and walked over to Sakura seemingly towering over her. Sakura looked up at him seeing a smirk on his face. Hidan circled her once and stopped once he was in his original spot.

"You sure we've met I think I would remember someone as hot as you." A blush made it's way to Sakura's cheeks and she looked down in an attempt to hide it. Hidan's smirk grew and he stepped closer to her so they were only inches apart, Sakura's head only coming up to his chest. She shifted uncomfortably on her feet and was about to back up when Kisame intervened.

"Okay lover-boy, back off." Kisame said pushing Hidan back and standing between Sakura and him. Hidan glared at Kisame and raised a fist ready to start a fight. Seeing as Sakura was behind Kisame so if he got punched he would fall back on Sakura, she decided to move. Sakura flashed in front of Kisame and grabbed Hidan's fist, which Kisame was more than ready to deflect. She twisted his arms and brought it down painfully, turning him around and putting his hand behind his back and digging it into his back. She then let go of his arm and kicked him in the back causing him to fall forward. Of course she didn't use any real strength in that attack but she still had to use some otherwise he wouldn't have budged. Sakura turned around and smiled at Kisame creasing her eyes so he knew she was smiling. She put her hands behind her back and tilted her head to the side adorably. Kisame let a shark like grin replace his frown as he looked at Sakura. He brought his hand up and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Nice job pinky." Kisame looked down at her and let his hand go back to his side. Sakura instead of yelling at him for the nickname smiled brightly up at him, the only indication was the bandages on her face shifting.

"I know, I'm just amazing aren't I?" Sakura chuckled as she grabbed Kisame's hand and walked toward the door Hidan had come from. "Alright so whats the rest of the base look like?" Sakura asked basically hinting at him to continue his tour. An hour had past and Kisame had not even showed her the entire base. From the first story they were on instead of going up some stories, it went underground for ten. After the tour that Sakura concluded because she was so exhausted, they both went upstairs to the living room. Sakura plopped onto the couch an exhausted sigh exiting her pink lips as she stretched out. Kisame lifted Sakura's head and sat down so Sakura was leaning on his arm with her legs stretched out to the other end of the couch.

"Well that was fun," Kisame said with an exhausted smile on his face. Sakura laughed as she closed her eyes and snuggled into Kisame's side.

The next few days Sakura having still only met Kisame and Hidan because they were the only ones who happened to not have any missions at the time. Sakura was dearly informed at the ungodly hour of four in the morning by Kisame that Itachi would be back to the base in an hour. Because Kisame did this however he was punched into a wall by an angry and tired Sakura Haruno. As Kisame got up from the rubble of the wall the only thing he could think was. 'Note to self, never wake up a woman with superstrength before six am.' Kisame whipped the dust from the wall off of him and walked to the living room to go sit in his favorite recliner. After Sakura had punched Kisame she got out of bed seeing it as a useless task to try and sleep again when she was already awake. She decided to take a shower and it being four am she had forgotten her clothes in her pack which was outside on her bed. Sakura realizing this decided to stay in the shower a little longer to let the warm water roll over her smooth creamy skin. A sigh of contempt exited her lips as the water soaked her head and body waking her up almost immediately. She let her head hang as the water dripped from her now shoulder blade length hair in front of her face. After a small bit of time she put shampoo in her hair and massaged her head as she rubbed in the shampoo. After washing it out thoroughly she repeated the same process with the conditioner. Once done with that Sakura turned off the water and grabbed a towel off of a rack near the shower. She wrapped the towel around herself and realizing she forgot clothes in the other room she sighed. Walking out of the small bathroom she made sure the that the towel was wrapped securely around her not really trusting any of the Akatsuki men.

As she walked to her current bed she grabbed her pack and let out another sigh as she heard a whistle from the giant hole in the wall. She looked over to see Hidane leaning against the broken wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"In your dreams." Sakura said rolling her eyes as she turned around to go back to the bathroom.

"You have no idea." Hidan smirked and walked away. Sakura rolled her eyes once again and mumbled something under her breath. Sakura got dressed in the bathroom and walked out shortly after she put clothes on. When she walked out Madara was sitting on her bed with his mask off and the once giant hole in the wall was miraculously repaired. He smiled at her as he swung his legs over the side of the bed like an excited child. Sakura looked at him for a moment and then proceeded to walk out of the room leaving a pouting Madara behind. Madara hopped up from the bed and slipped his mask on as he ran after Sakura.

"Wait Blossom-chan!" He shouted in his Tobi voice as he skipped after her. Sakura let out a sigh and waited for him to catch up.

"I can't believe you left Akuma at my house alone..." Sakura sighed when Madara caught up to her. Madara chuckled not bothering to hide his deep voice,

"Sorry Saku, the man wanted some time alone and being honest he annoys the hell out of me." Sakura smirked at this and shook her head,

"He does to all, trust me." Sakura and Madara began walking through the compound looking for the kitchen for something to eat.

"So why exactly are you here, I thought you gave yourself a month off of the organization?" Sakura glanced at Madara curiously as the walked through the kitchen gathering food.

"Well it's not like I can't just come back whenever I want to, It is my organization after all," Madara said leaning his head on his hand as he hopped onto a chair in front of the small bar table that stood right next to the kitchen. Sakura put a teapot of water onto the stove and waited for it to heat the water. She sighed and looked Madara in the eyes... or eye,

"Yeah I suppose, I mean I know I told Kisame I'd stay for a while but I think I should get going soon." Sakura sighed for what seemed to be the thousandth time that morning.

"Is it just me or are you getting attached Sakura." Madara raised an eyebrow at her. Sakura slammed Madara's bowl on the counter cracking slightly but not enough to cause anything to spill. She then turned on her heel and walked out of the kitchen leaving Madara behind.

"I'm leaving tomorrow!" She shouted and slammed the door on her way out. Madara chuckled as he slipped his mask up slightly to start eating his cereal with an amused smile on his face. Sakura huffed angrily crossing her arms over her chest as she walked through the hallway.

"I am not getting attached dammit." She said to herself quietly. Her body collided with much taller being and she fell down on her ass. Looking up angrily at the person she ran into and just when she was about to yell at them her mouth went dry and the only thought in her head was 'Damn my luck.' Sakura stared awkwardly up at a tall boy with raven colored hair. Itachi stared at her with indifference, he looked her over showing no emotion as he did. Then after an awkward silence he finally spoke with a slight hint of anger lacing his voice.

"Who are you and what are you doing here Kunoichi?" He demanded with a stern but bored voice. Sakura's eyebrow twitched as she looked up at the teen she now dubbed annoying. She stood up brushing herself off as she did, raising her chin and looking the Uchiha in the eyes.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, and I am a shinobi and an S-class criminal, even if you are a damned Uchiha I will have respect for the title that I worked my ass off to get." Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Itachi angrily. Itachi resisted the urge to raise his eyebrows, he of course had known who she was. He had just needed to know whether she would lie to him about it or not. He did not necessarily know her name, only the title she carried in the bingo book. "The Bloody Cherryblossom." She was called, the only picture they had of her was one when she was covered from head to toe in blood, so it was hard to distinguish her real appearance. Even with her reputation he expected some sort of fear to cross her eyes when she looked at him. Though the only look he saw when they had bumped into each other was mild surprise at realizing who he was. Even now when she looked at him there was no fear behind her eyes, only determination and anger. Before itachi could react to her words he was interrupted by a tall fishman who was currently making a habit of interrupting him during important moments. (that can be explained later)

"Hey Itachi your back!" Kisame exclaimed enthusiastically. Itachi's eyes flicked over to Kisame's form as he entered the hallway he and the Cherry blossom were currently in. Itachi let the curiosity fade from his eyes as he gave one of his signature 'hn's' and left the hallway going passed Kisame toward the living room. Kisame clapped him on the shoulder giving him a shark like grin as he passed. Kisame then turned to Sakura who still had her arms crossed as she glared a glare at itachi that would send the nine tails running. Itachi went through the compound passed the living room as he headed for his room which was on the other side of the kitchen down a series of long hallways. She interested him, she was the only women he had ever met who didn't swoon at the sight of him. As well as the only person he had met who dared to speak to him in such a manner, even the Akatsuki were not so bold with him. Well Hidan was a different story, he spoke his mind to anyone no matter who they were even if it was Pein. Itachi opened the door to his room and shut it softly as he entered. He then shed his cloak and let it fall to the ground before he laid down on his bed without making a single sound.

A sigh exited the S-class criminals lips as he positioned his hands linked behind his head. He was only eighteen and already one of the most deadly S-class criminals in fire country, Or maybe the world. He wondered how old she was, how many lives she had taken, how old she was when she took her first. As well as more mediocre questions, like if her preposterous pink hair was natural. Itachi closed his eyes clearing the thoughts from his mind as he tried to drift off to sleep after the exhausting mission he had just completed. He hated Deidara, he truly loathed that brat. He sighed once again, "_Now I am beginning to sound like Sasori." _

Sakura looked at Kisame her glare diminishing as she saw his smile. She let out a sigh as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at Kisame's attempt to calm her.

"Hey so the remaining members will be here in about an hour, how about we go out for some diner with everyone." Kisame suggested at which Sakura raised a brow in question. "So you could get to know the other members a little bit before you well, join." Kisame reasoned as he tried to contain his nervousness. That was not the reason why he suggested they all go out to dinner, he was just afraid that if he asked her out on a date she would say no and then things would get awkward.

"I was planning on leaving today, but I don't see any harm in it, I'll tell you what if you can get every single member to agree with it then I will go, but if even one member does not say yes then I will leave tonight, deal?" Sakura put out her hand to shake Kisame's. Kisame let his shark like grin settle on his face again as he shook Sakura's hand.

"Thats a deal pinky." He winked at her then walked toward the living room to try and persuade Itachi to come to dinner.

Itachi had just been about to drift off to sleep when he heard a knock on his door. He opened his eyes and looked at the door hoping whoever it was would just leave him alone.

"Hey Itachi you in there?" Itachi sighed as he heard the familiar voice. He just could not catch a break today, first he had the worst mission he had ever been on. Being stuck with Deidara is one thing but having to protect a slutty princess from another land is worse. Now being interrupted by a giant fish right when he was about to go to sleep. That just put the cherry on the shit cake of a day he was having. Now all he needed was a sugar high Tobi to add some of the flavor. Than he could maybe some how die in the mayhem that would be caused from it and he wouldn't have to deal with this stuff anymore. Itachi let a low growl exit his lips as he was forced to get up after another knock on the door. He contained himself and opened the door having gone back to his stoic self again.

"What is it Kisame?" Itachi asked void of emotion.

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to go to dinner tonight with everybody?" Kisame shifted on his feet nervously waiting for his answer.

"Is the cherry blossom going to be there?"

"You mean Sakura, uh yeah." Kisame looked at Itachi suspiciously.

"Then yes," Itachi said and then slammed the door in Kisame's face so he could go back to bed and get some sleep.

Kisame walked away from Itachi's room in utter confusion, he was however happy that he got him to agree to come. Now all he had was the rest of the organization. Kisame walked into the living room again and spotted Hidan, even though he was loathing the idea of talking to him. Sakura did say if he got _everyone _in the base to go then she would, and he supposed that meant Hidane as well.

"Hey Hidan," Kisame walked over to Hidan who was sitting on a recliner in the living room.

"What the hell do you want fish face?" Hidan looked up from the book he was reading giving Kisame and irritated glare.

"Sakura wants us all to go to dinner tonight, you coming?" Kisame asked bluntly.

"What ever floats your fucking boat." Hidan went back to reading his book and ignoring Kisame, who awkwardly walked away. He now had to ask Pein and Konan, who were the only other people in the base. After walking through what felt like a million hallways he made it to the met double doors that were between him and his current task. He took a deep breath and was about to bust open the doors, until he decided that he would probably be killed if he did. He knocked twice until he heard a voice say 'Come in'. He opened the doors slowly and quietly and walked inside closing the door softly after him.

"What is it you need Kisame?" Pein asked as he sat behind his desk the shadows obscuring his facial features. Kisame walked and stopped when he stood in front of his leaders desk.

"Sakura wanted everyone to go to dinner tonight, but she would not go unless every member was attending." Kisame looked at what he figured was his leaders eyes. Konan looked up from the paperwork she was working on as she heard Kisame. She was sitting on a couch inside his office. Two chairs stood on either side of the couch and a coffee table littered with documents was in front of it. Before Pein could say a word Konan was by his side with a small smile on her face.

"We will be there come get us when you are ready to leave." Pein looked at Konan with a raised brow at her actions. Kisame let a shark like grin grace itself on his face, he did a short bow to Pein and flashed a smile at Konan as he left the room. Pein turned to Konan quite curious as to what ulterior motive her actions had. She may have seemed happy and nice talking to Kisame, but as long as he had known her. He knew that almost everything she did had an ulterior motive. He did not question it directly, however Konan knew the look on his face, she had just chosen to ignore it.


	30. Confession

Pein sighed as he watched Konan take her seat on the couch and resume the paperwork she had been doing. He may have been curious as to what she was up too, but he had a feeling he would not like it. He really hated his sister sometimes. Kisame went on his way going towards the living room to wait for the rest of the members to arrive. It had been two hours and so far Deidara, Kakuzu, Tobi and Zetsu have made it back to the base. Sasori was still no where to be seen, he was probably out going to buy more wood for his creepy puppets.

"Tobi's sorry Sasori Sempai, Tobi didn't mean to break your dolls!" Kisame heard Tobi screech from around the corner.

"They are not dolls you brat, they are works of art I use to destroy my enemies with!" Sasori shouted angrily as he grabbed Tobi by his collar roughly. Kisame creeped around the corner to the almost hilarious sight of the two men. Behind them was Sasori's room, which seemed to be blown to bits and charred along the doorway. Sasori was angrily grabbing onto a terrified tobi, looking as if he was about to kill him. Kisame walked around the corner and cleared his throat to get their attention before anything too terrible happened that would prevent his dinner. Sasori looked angrily at Kisame, his eyes softened a little at realizing it was not someone that he hated.

"So before you kill him I need to ask you a question." Kisame looked at Sasori with an amused smile on his face. Sasori let go of Tobi making him drop to the ground with a loud thump.

"What?" Sasori asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"One of our new members wants to have dinner with everyone, do you both want to come." Tobi raised and eyebrow under his mask at Kisame's question. "_Sakura wants to have dinner with everyone?" _He questioned in his head. Tobi sprung up from the ground and waved his hand frantically in the air.

"Tobi wants to go, Tobi wants to go!" He yelled excitedly. He then proceeded to fall to the ground as Sasori's hand came down on the back of his head.

"We have a new member?" Sasori looked at Kisame curiously tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah her name is Sakura, she was wondering if you guys wanted to go to dinner?" Kisame hopefully questioned. Sasori and Kisame stared at each other for a minute before Sasori promptly turned on his heel and walked away. Kisame's eyes widened and he ran after his fellow S-class criminal.

"Wait Sasori, I'll do anything just come to dinner to night." Sasori stopped walking and stood facing away from Kisame for a couple moment before turning around and looked at him boredly.

"Very well Hoshikage, but I'm not telling you what I want now, we will discuss that after tonight." Sasori explained with what seemed like a blank look on his face, before turning around and walking away. Though now that Kisame thought about it, he saw a glint of mischievousness in the puppet's eyes, which terrified him to his core. Kisame gulped and turned around hoping to either find Zetsu or go take a nap. Now he was starting to sound like an old man. After wandering through the base he found the living room and plopped down on a chair. He did not find Zetsu but by now he was a little too tired to care. Then once he settled down and closed his eyes he realized that he only had a few hours left to ask the members whether or not they wanted to go to dinner. With a disgruntled sigh he got up and started walking around the base until he promptly tripped over something and fell on his ass. Letting out a terrified and almost girlish scream before he hit the ground, now fully awake he looked behind him to see what he tripped on and sweat dropped at the sight. There only head out of the ground was Zetsu who stared back at him white with confusion and black with amusement.

"Good morning Hoshikage," White said with a small smile.

"Morning Zetsu," Kisame looked at Zetsu not sure whether he should ask him or not. It wasn't like Sakura knew every member they had... then again she probably did, she knew him after all. Zetsu got fully out of the ground and brushed himself off seeming completely done with the awkward conversation with Kisame. Kisame stood up as well and cleared his throat for some reason, he did not know. "Zetsu there's this new member," And before he could say anymore Zetsu cut him off.

"**Sakura, I know Yes we are going to dinner, for our own reasons." **Black Zetsu said and started walking away. Kisame heard a little bit of mumbling from white zetsu of something along the lines of. 'The was incredibly rude of you.' And black Zetsu telling white to shut up. He then walked away awkwardly as he really started to rethink his entire life.

Two hours later, singed hair and fifty dollars short, Kisame had finally gotten everyone to agree to go to dinner. He shoved the door to his room open and slammed it shut behind him as he flopped down onto his bed with an exhausted sigh. He shut his eyes willing sleep to finally take him, he then shot up in his bed with wide eyes as he realized he only had an hour to get ready for dinner. He ran to his closet and stripped off his clothes then put on a gray shirt with baggy black pants. He switched his blue ninja sandals for a pair of black combat boots and jumped up and practically skipped out of the room. (If you just had the image of Kisame skipping jollily out of his room with a big smile on his face... you know my pain because that is exactly what I imagine when I wrote this... and I can't get it out of my head.) He walked through the compound and stopped once he found himself in front of Sakura's door. Before he knocked he heard voices inside Sakura's room, not really wanting to eavesdrop he decided to fuck all formality and just open the door. The two people inside of the room turned their heads to the door as it opened.

"Did you need something Kisame?" Sakura asked as she looked back to what she was doing. She looked at her task with a quizzical expression that made the person across from her smirk.

"Uh not really I just wanted to tell you that I got everyone to agree to dinner tonight." Kisame blankly stared at the half naked person sitting on the ground across from Sakura.

"Oh how rude of me, Kisame this is an acquaintance of mine, his name is Akuma." She paused in her speech as she held up her cards to her face, "Oh and Akuma dear, its what do you say again, oh yes UNO."

"Eh seriously?! How is it that I only taught you this game an hour ago and you're already better at it than me?" Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh and can you put on a shirt already... I'm sick of having to stare at that." Sakura held up her one card and waited for Akuma to make a move. Kisame stood there awkwardly at the door and was about to turn around to leave.

"Oh you don't like staring at this but you don't mind staring at Fishy over there from the corner of your eye." Kisame halted in his step his cheeks turning a small shade of purple.

"I-I- I was not," Sakura said defensively her face turning a dark shade of crimson.

(I_I) "... I-I'm going to go." Kisame quickly left slamming the door on his way out, his face turning an extremely dark shade of purple due to his blue skin.

"Akuma, what the hell?!" Sakura yelled as she reached forward to pull Akuma's hair.

"Hey, hey not the hair!"

Exactly one hour later, (because Sasori loathes being later) The Akatsuki, along with Sakura and Akuma made there way to dinner. Many people of the village were really confused to see all of the Akatsuki together walking around in the village. So they went to their houses and boarded up their doors and windows thinking that something bad must have happened to get all of them together. They chose a large but cheap restaurant (because as Kakuzu said, the Akatsuki's budget needed to be spent wisely and not on so much trivial things.) which all of them could fit at one table comfortably. It was a relatively quiet walk which Sakura rather enjoyed, or would have if not for the awkwardness of it. Her and Kisame were standing next to each other causing their hands to brush every once and a while. Which did not particularly bother her, however he had caught Sakura staring at him from the corner of her eyes about five times already. Their eyes would meet and Sakura would turn away trying to dispel the red that was threatening to rise to her cheeks. She had been checking him out but that wasn't her fault, he was wearing an incredibly tight shirt that fit his body so well. His abs could be seen through the shirt and Sakura couldn't stop staring, oh she wished she didn't accidentally start drooling. (especially in front of Hidan) She felt like a petty little teenager drooling over boys, it was ridiculous. Sakura let out a long sigh as she heard Akuma snicker, it was decided, she was going to kill him in his sleep one day. It did seem however, that everyone was starting to notice the odd behavior of Kisame. He was almost blushing and when Sakura wasn't looking he was staring at her from the corner of his eye. Besides Akuma and Madara who didn't say anything about it Hidan was the next to notice what was going on. A wicked grin split across his face as so many ideas ran through his head, he decided then that he was going to make Sakura's and Kisame's time at the base together, complete and utter hell.

Sakura heard someone clear their throat effectively bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see that there was only Kisame and her. She apparently had not been paying attention during their walk because they now seemed to already be at the entrance of the restaurant.

"Oh, uh right sorry," Sakura said sheepishly as she walked after Kisame into the restaurant with the others. Sakura was confused for a moment as to why they had just walked right to a table, then the confusion washed away as she realized that Pein _did _rule Ame and they _were _Akatsuki. So Sakura walked over to the table and sat down in the last remaining seat, which unfortunately was between Deidara and Pein. Sakura sighed as she sat down, fully regretting the awkwardness her deal with Kisame had made. The dinner was awkward to the point of her wanting to slice her own throat with a Kunai. The only people that talked were Konan and Pein, even then they only talked to each other and it was mostly in whispers. Sakura let out a sigh and because of the quietness of the evening everyone at the table heard her. She was about to speak when she felt something on top of her head.

"Who exactly got all of the Akatsuki off their asses and to dinner all together, I want to meet them because they Deserve a reward." Sakura looked up to see Mana resting her chin on her head. She smiled down at her as she rested her arms on Sakura's shoulders.

"Mana, thank god the awkwardness of this dinner was about to kill me." Everyone stared at Mana obviously thinking the same thing Sakura just voiced.

"Can I join you guys?" Mana asked with a friendly smile. Everyone at the table even Itachi looked relieved at the fact that Mana would be joining them. Kakuzu sighed at the fact that he would have to pay for one more, because as the treasurer of the Akatsuki all of the funds were technically his as well. Mana pulled up a seat next to him and flashed him a smile.

"Don't worry Kakuzu, at a night as special as this, I'll be paying for myself."

"Hell no you won't, I was the one who suggested the dinner, so it would only be natural if I was the one to pay." At this point Kakuzu seemed extremely happy with the fact that he wouldn't have to pay for anything. Sakura smiled at Kakuzu and he slightly dipped his head to show he was grateful. After a very long dinner of Hidan constantly saying things to make Kisame and Sakura blush, Mana and Kakuzu slowly sitting closer together and Sasori, Deidara and Itachi full on staring at Sakura the entire dinner. At 11;35 The dinner finally ended and they all got up to go back to the base. It was probably the most active dinner she had, had since the dinner of her 21 birthday in Konoha. Now that was a night she will never forget, which was also a night she could barely remember. Sakura payed the fairly expensive tab arguing with Kisame, Pein, Deidara and Mana about who was going to pay until she finally won. All of them walked out of the restaurant going their separate ways as they did. Konan, Pein, Sasori and Itachi walked back to the base together where as Kakuzu surprisingly offered to walk Mana back to her house. Hidan and Deidara started to drag Kisame and their new friend Akuma to a bar. Kisame kissed Sakura on the cheek, which made her blush madly, and walked away putting an arm on Akuma's shoulder and dragging him along to the bars. Madara and Sakura were left standing in front of the restaurant and waving goodbye to everyone. Sakura let a genuine smile grace her face under her mask as she remembered the dinner. They were like a family here and Kisame and Hidan had taken quite a liking to Akuma during the dinner. She knew now that she was really growing attached to them, but for some reason Sakura couldn't find a reason to really care. She couldn't wait to come back, however her plans came first. The smile faded from her face and she turned around to start walked toward the entrance of the Village. Madara walked with her a questioning air surrounding him.

"I want to show you something." Sakura simply stated, her voice coming out soft and almost broken. Madara nodded his head and began following Sakura as she walked out of the village and into the forest. After a while of walking the moon being their only source of light, Sakura stopped near a boulder. The boulder was covered in moss and vines hanging off of a tree sat behind it like a curtain. Sakura stepped to the right of the boulder and moved the vines out of her way as she walked through them. Madara followed close behind her moving the vine that began to fall back in place as Sakura let go of them. It took about a solid minute to get passed all of the vines and when Madara walked out of them his breath was taken away. The sight before him was absolutely beautiful, he really didn't have words to describe it. There lay a pond illuminated by the moonlight that stretched into the large opening of trees above them. Plush green grass laid out over the area around the pond. Willow trees covered the sanctuary perfectly hiding it from the world. This part of the forest seemed to be the only one that didn't need the moonlight to help you see. All above and around them in the air flew fireflies effectively illuminating the entire place. Beautiful blue flowers dotted the grass particularly in two places. Madara's eyes traveled to the clumps of blue flowers near two slabs of concrete in the ground. He bagan walked toward them as Sakura took off her shoes and sat down with her feet hanging in the pond. He stared at the names carved onto the tombstones and his eyes widened a bit. He slipped his mask to the side of his head and let out a sigh as he sat down in front of the two stones. The one on his right read: Kizashi Haruno, Loving father and husband. He scanned over the one to his left: Mebuki Haruno, Loving mother and wife.

"This place... I used to come her after missions when I was close by." Sakura stared at the pond with a look of remembrance. "I have to tell you something Madara, I don't know why but I really feel like I need to." So when Madara sat down next to her she told him all about her life and the deal she made with Akuma. She told him things that ranged from missions, to what her favorite foods were. Once she was done talking about and hour or so later Madara just stared at her, those onyx eyes searching her own for any source of deceit.

"If you were anyone else I probably would not have believed you, but I have to know what was your point in telling me all of this?" Sakura looked at her reflection in the pond letting a sigh escape her chapped lips.

"This place, it was destroyed in an upcoming war between Konoha and Ame because Konoha wouldn't give up the ninetails..." She didn't say anything else and she didn't have to, Madara knew exactly what she wanted from him.

"You want me to stop trying to get revenge for what happened." His voice came out slowly and with malice. There was no question that he was angry at what she was suggesting, but she didn't care, she needed him to agree.

"There is a vast land, beyond the borders of fire country, across the wide sea, It's barren and untamed but beautiful. There are many lands connected to it that with a large amount of care could become an unstoppable kingdom. All I am asking is that you stop with this pointless revenge and go live out your life peacefully."

"So your precious little village doesn't die?" Madara spat as he grabbed ahold of the front of her shirt angrily.

"No you idiot, so you don't die!" Sakura shouted. Madara's face contorted once again and he let her go and got up to leave. Sakura looked at his retreating back and swung her feet out of the water. She ran after him and grabbed his arm before he made it to the exit. "I hate this, I hate this so damn much, I get attached to people so easily, In my other life I hated you, I would have done anything to kill you before you destroyed so many of my people. Yet now that I've talked to you and spent time with you I can't bring myself to hate you, I can't bring myself to let you go down the same path again and die! I became a medic so I didn't have to kill people, so I wouldn't meet someone one day and have to kill them to realise afterwards that I had known them. Hell I never even really wanted to become a ninja, yet the duty I felt to protect my people got in the way of my dreams, and I am perfectly fine with that. So Madara do you think I would actually lie to you and trick you for my personal gain. That may be my duty as a ninja when I'm on a mission. But I am not on a damn mission right now and even if I fucking tried I wouldn't be able to lie to someone I care this much about." Madara took in her words for a moment then let a long sigh exit his mouth. He was still pretty mad at her but for the life of him he couldn't bring himself to say no to her request.

"I'll think about it." With that Madara disappeared leaving Sakura standing there with tears prickling her eyes. She blinked a few time to get the tears to stop before they began and once she was done she grabbed her shoes and started her long walk back to the base.


	31. Broken

**Here is an extra long chapter because I haven't updated in a while and I felt bad, I went to camp things happened I got my luggage stolen, blah blah blah, I hate excuses even though that is actually what happened. Anyway enjoy and I would love if you guys left some feedback. Also this chapter has about 6,000 something words in it, my treat just for you guys. Its about 3,000 more words than I usually do. Hope you enjoy. **

Sakura went back to Konoha the next morning, though before she could leave Kisame insisted on walking her back. Even though Akuma was with her he thought she would like some company other than him. It was strictly for that reason, not at all because he didn't want them to be alone for a three day walk. She had spent about four days on her mission because of the three days she spent with the Akatsuki. So she had about two weeks left in this month and at the end of those two weeks she had the Chunin exams again. So for the next week Sakura's days had consisted of training, sleeping, eating, and most importantly avoiding Sasuke. There were now only six days until the final fights and Sakura had no doubt that she would advance to chunin. First however she had to figure out a way to make sure the third did not die. Which would not be to difficult considering her fight was the very first fight of the matches. She would be fighting a young mist ninja who specialized in hand to hand combat and had mostly close range jutsus. This was good, it meant Sakura could put on a good show without completely wiping out her opponent in two seconds. As every ninja knew, all the leaders wanted was some entertainment from the chunnin exams. Sakura sighed '_Is it bad that I am starting to look forward to leaving.' _She thought.

Sakura grunted as she was held onto the rail on the rooftop of the Hokage tower while suspending her legs up into a handstand and was currently doing her one handed pushups.

"210, 211, 212." She whispered almost breathlessly as she continued her push ups. Sakura flicked her eyes to the door of the roof top as she heard it's metallic screech as it slid open. "Hello Lee-san." Sakura then focused on her pushups again.

"Good morning Sakura-san, I see you are as youthful as ever today," Lee said as he began doing one handed push-ups as well. After three hours of their workout Lee volunteered to go buy them some lunch. So he went into town to go to one of their favorite food stores while Sakura waited for him on the roof top. Sakura and Lee became quite good friends in a week, which was a feat for Lee because it took much more than a week to become Sakura's friend. Their relationship was much like Gai and Kakashi's, Sakura found Lee annoying sometimes but they got along for the most part. Even if the constant talk of 'youth' got on her nerves, he was still a good and loyal friend. Though after the few days of him asking her out was over they began training together and having lunch together and they sometimes just relaxed and took walks. Which most of the time turned into races considering how competitive they both were.

Lee came back with their lunches in record time giving Sakura his signature thumbs up as he handed her lunch to her. They sat on the rooftop enjoying each others company a they ate their food and talked. Their heads both turned to the entrance to the roof as it creaked open.

"There you are Lee I should have known you would be with the Youthful Sakura-san."

"Hello Gai." Sakura greeted with a small smile on her face. There was a puff of smoke and Kakashi appeared next to Gai reading his ever so famous orange book.

"Yo." He greeted bordley.

"What are you doing here Kakashi?" Sakura asked, confused as to why he wasn't training Sasuke at the moment.

"Just looking for you Sakura-san." Kakashi creased his eyes and put away his book.

"Why?" Sakura questioned suspiciously.

"I left Sasuke with a technique that even for him would take at least two days to get, which gives me today to relax." Kakashi explained.

"That doesn't really answer my question." Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and raised a brow.

"I just thought that because I have a day off I could relax with my favorite student." Kakashi smiled at her suspiciously.

"Isn't your day of relaxing you re-reading all of your books, don't get me wrong I'm a fan of the series but that doesn't sound that fun to me."

"No I was just thinking of going out actually, I need to talk to you about something." Kakashi creased his eye making Sakura even more suspicious of him than she already was.

"Okay fine I'll hang out with you Oh great teacher of mine!" Sakura said sarcastically.

"See ya Lee, Gai." Sakura did a small two finger Salute as she began walking away with Kakashi.

"Wait Sakura-san, It's your turn to choose." Sakura sighed.

"Do we have to do this today?" She questioned lazily. Lee gave her a determined nod with his hands resting on his sides. "Alright fine I choose," Sakura thought for a moment stroking her imaginary beard. "Ah ha." Sakura shuffled through her pouch and brought out a piece of chalk and drew a grid on the ground. "Tick-Tack-Toe," Sakura said with an approving nod at her work drawn on the ground. Lee Sweat dropped but nodded his head nonetheless.

"Very well Sakura-san, if I lose I will do 1,00 one handed pushups." He declared and to this Sakura sweat dropped.

"Whatever you say Lee." Sakura sighed as they both sat down on opposite side of the chalk board.

*Twenty seconds later*

"I cannot believe I lost!" Lee yelled animatedly "No I must not be discouraged, it was a very youthful game Sakura-san, you're youthfulness shines to the heavens at your victory." Lee smiled at her then began to do his push-ups. Sakura rolled her eyes and stood brushing nonexistent dirt off of her. She waved as she once again began walking away with Kakashi.

"So kakashi, what did you want to talk about?" Sakura asked one they were a considerable distance from Lee and Gai.

"We can talk about that later, I just thought you should have a day to relax, a day without training, I mean Sakura you and I both know you are going to advance to chunnin." Kakashi smiled at her.

"I took a day to relax last week and it didn't turn out very relaxing." Sakura thought back to her time with the Akatsuki, it definitely was far from relaxing.

"Then you weren't in the right place." Kakashi stopped her as he put an arm around her shoulders and motioned to a bar. The bar wasn't very big but it looked to be very nice, the leaf and ANBU symbol were delicately mended together above the door to form an interesting design. "This bar only allows ANBU or people escorted by ANBU through the doors." Sakura grinned at Kakashi. "Shall we?" He asked pointing to the door.

"Oh Kakashi, you know me so well." Sakura smirked and walked up to the entrance and entered the bar with Kakashi close behind her. They both weaved through the ANBU who relaxed inside. Once they bad it to a back booth they sat down and waited from someone to take their orders. "So Kakashi, what was you real reason for taking me here?" Sakura questioned with slightly narrowed eyes. Kakashi sighed and pulled out a piece of paper from his pouch and tossed it to her. She opened it up and sighed, on the piece of paper was a pretty well drawn picture of Sakura with all of the Akatsuki at dinner. She almost swore under her breath but opted to looking boredly at Kakashi instead. Her mind was racing, trying to find believable stories to tell him.

"One of our ANBU groups saw this while passing through Ame after a mission." Kakashi looked at her with concern in his eyes. "Care to explain this Sakura?" He asked rather hesitantly.

"Why there is nothing to explain, they saved my life so I bought them dinner." Sakura looked at Kakashi, she was actually telling the truth besides the saving her life part. Kakashi looked at her with sad eyes and shook his head slightly.

"I'm sorry about this Sakura." Just before an ANBU went to knock her out she disappeared and reappeared by the door.

"Smart idea, taking me to a place with so many ANBU," The ANBU all got into fight positions and Sakura put her hand up telling them she had no intention to fight. "If you are going to take me in, I will go willingly, and consciously." Sakura glared at the ANBU that had just been about to knock her out. "However I will go to the Hokage first, and if you try to knock me out again I will not hesitate to kill all of you." Sakura growled menacingly. She then turned on her heel and walked out of the door, seconds into her walk ANBU flanked her sides with their hands near their weapons waiting for her to make a move. Sakura rolled her eyes at them, knowing full well that if she wanted to she could take them out in seconds. As they got halfway to the Hokage's office Akuma appeared by her side much to the ANBU's surprise. Considering her literally just appeared and none of them had sensed him.

"Whats going on Saku?" Akuma questioned as he eyed the ANBU.

"Those idiots think I'm a spy." Sakura stated bluntly.

"Well what did you expect, your pretty powerful people were bound to get suspicious." Sakura rolled her eyes at Akuma.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked ignoring the ANBU that inched slightly closer curious of the answer themselves.

"Oh I came to get you to tell you, you didn't need groceries I bought them, Mada-kun and I were pretty hungry." Sakura slightly laughed at the nickname he chose to call Madara in public.

"Okay, did you get the stuff on the list I left on the kitchen counter?"

"You had a list." Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"Yes I had a list of specific things I needed, I'll get them later anyway you should go I have to go talk to the Hokage." Akuma looked at the ANBU with narrowed eyes and back at Sakura, who waved him off telling him she would be fine. With one last look/glare at the ANBU Akuma disappeared again. Moments later Sakura and the ANBU walked through the entrance of the Hokage building. Once Sakura made it to the Hokage's door four ANBU blocked her way.

"Wait here." One said with a rather gruff voice and disappeared. A second later the ANBU appeared and motioned for her to come in. She walked through the now open door and sat in the chair in front of the Hokage's desk.

"May I speak to you alone Hokage-sama." Sakura said eyeing the ANBU the flinched at her request. Sarutobi studied her for a moment then nodded his head in agreement, to this the ANBU left. Sarutobi sound proofed the room per Sakura's request and sat patiently waiting for Sakura to speak.

"You probably won't, no I know you won't believe me when I say this, mostly because I have given you no reason to trust me or my words." Sarutobi nodded for her to continue and she exhaled a large breath. "Lets start with the most unbelievable thing, I'm from the future." Sakura breathed out and sat patiently waiting for his reply. At a nod from Sarutobi she continued with her story. "For years from now there will be a great war and afterwards there will be an even greater one, which I regrettably did not live to see the end of." Sarutobi put a hand up signaling that he was going to begin talking so he wouldn't interrupt her mid speech.

"If you died how are you here now." He raised a brow in question.

"Ah yes, well this one will be better to show you." She grabbed his hand which he slightly flinched back at. She put his hand to the side of her head and told him to keep it there. She then took out a kunai and sliced her arm and began to draw symbols on his desk. He didn't stop her as he began to recognize what she was doing. As she slammed her hand down between five symbols that were drawn in a circle images began to flash through Sarutobi's mind. She steadied his hand on her head and held it there so he couldn't recoil from the sudden images. He saw her die and saw her meeting with Akuma all up until she made the deal with him, then she pulled his hand away so he wouldn't see Akuma kiss her, that was a bit to private. Sarutobi looked at her as realization dawned on him as his mind flashed back to Akuma.

"I lied to you a while ago, he is a demon and my now fiance..." Sakura sighed as she studied Sarutobi's face.

"What happens during the chunnin exam, who win each match?" She was expecting something like that.

"Naruto won against Neji, Temari against Shikamaru, because Shikamaru was smart enough to forfeit toward the end of the battle, Kankuro lost to Shino and I quite forget what happened with the last two fights I don't think I was paying attention." "_What, I know what happened they were interrupted, why did I say that, this is the perfect time to warn him."_

"What about your fight with the mist ninja?" Sarutobi asked curiously.

"I didn't advance last time, Last time I also fought Ino, I was weak then so it ended in a tie, we knocked each other out." Sakura explained nonchalantly, though inside she was itching to warn him but wasn't able to open her mouth to do it.

"I understand, though until the chunin exams come, I will not believe you but you are dismissed." Sakura nodded and headed for the door against her will. As she walked out of the door and into the lobby to see Kakashi sitting there waiting for her she growled. She was rather angry that Kakashi didn't trust her so she decided she would walk the opposite way of his seat and head out the window. Though as she was about to turn around a loud ringing sounded in her head causing her to scream and grip her hair. The ringing got louder and louder and she fell to her knees as the pain in her head increased. The last thing she remembered as she fell into darkness were shinobi surrounding her with worried expressions and four words running through her mind.

"You can't save everyone."

Sakura woke up two days later in a hospital room with a teary eyed Naruto next to her yelling at her to not go towards the light. He had continued this until Sakura promptly hit him fairly hard upside the head. Later she asked the nurse about it and he had apparently been yelling things at my unconscious form the entire time. She knew Naruto was smarter than people gave him credit for but sometimes that kid was just stupid. After Naruto left, the nurse leading him out the door Sakura quickly jumped out of bed after she located her clothes on a chair in the corner of the room. She changed and grabbed her weapons and scrolls putting them in their rightful places feeling her face to confirm that her wrappings were still in place she nodded to herself in approval. Checking over herself again so she wouldn't have to come back to get anything she walked over to the window.

Hearing the door to the hospital room open she turned her head as she slid the window open and creased her eyes at the raging nurse before jumping out of the window. (Which just so happened to be on the third story) Once she landed gracefully on her feet she heard the nurse yell something out the window about her being a mini clone of Kakashi, To which she scowled at. Sakura was currently very angry at him and did not really want to be compared to him at the moment, or any moment really. Sakura sighed as she walked through the streets of Konoha, it was already mid afternoon so she couldn't really think of anything to do. She was still going over the events that led her to be in the hospital in the first place. She had no idea who the heck that was saying she couldn't save everyone but she didn't really care, even though it irked her to be so completely lost about something. Another sigh escaped her lips and she realized that she had been sighing a lot lately, like and unnatural amount. So then and there she decided that with only four more days left of the chunnin exams she would give herself much needed time off. So she found herself walking towards a hill in one of the training grounds and plopping her exhausted form down on the soft grass.

It was nearly night, the sun had disappeared over the walls of the village letting the dark blanket cover the quiet streets. All seemed calm and well with the world at that moment. Sakura let a sigh of content exit her mouth as she let her eyes slide shut. That was when she felt a very familiar chakra signature approaching her. They were still halfway across the village but as she felt another appear next to the first she let an exhausted smile go to her face. She knew as soon as she recognized the first signature that her planned day of relaxation had just been crushed, but for some reason she couldn't find it in herself to care. So once she heard the footsteps near her head and the two very different greetings she let a full blown grin travel to her lips. Sakura motioned for the two to join her as she lay beneath the stars that quickly began dotting the sky. She felt her hair being ruffled and two forms lay on either side of her as the previous worries in her mind melted away.

"Glad you two could make it." Sakura reached a hand over to her left side and ruffled her 'who she dubbed as her adopted brother's' hair. The boy stiffened under the kind touch but made no move to push her hand away which she thought of as a plus.

"There was no way I'd miss the chunnin exams of the brat who kicked my ass." Sakura chuckled.

"You guys got a place to stay?" Sakura asked as she looked to the two mist ninja.

"We'll get a room at an inn or something." Zabuza replied with a shrug.

"Yeah sure you will, I have more than enough rooms in my house, you'll be staying with me." Sakura declared not really caring what the two thought about her decision. Zabuza chuckled and it once again became silent as they stared up at the star lit sky. An hour or two later Zabuza found himself caring Haku in his arms like a baby and having Sakura sitting on his shoulders struggling to keep awake as she directed him to her house. As they got to her house Sakura dropped her key in Zabuza's hand and promptly fell asleep on his shoulders. Zabuza sighed as he struggled getting the door open while carrying Haku and making sure Sakura didn't fall off of his shoulders. Once he got the door open he set both Haku and Sakura on the couch so he could look for a room to put them in. He searched the house and quickly found Sakura's room and two guest rooms. Placing Sakura in her room and Haku in one of the guest bedrooms he put some seals around the house for protection out of habit and walked into the other guest room. He noticed that the guest room he was standing in looked a bit lived in but decided that if someone did live here then they could wake him up and make him move, but right then he was too tired to think more on the matter. Zabuza kicked off his shoes and plopped down on the bed quickly falling asleep.

Sakura woke up the next morning to a tapping on her forehead. She groaned and swatted at the thing that was disturbing her sleep. She rolled over on her side facing away from whatever was annoying her so she could get back to sleep. As she pulled the blankets over her she felt the bed shift and a body lay next to hers. Being too tired to really think anything of it since she was not being attacked in anyway she let sleep take her once again. Two hours later Sakura woke up to the feeling of having arms wrapped around her waist and a body pressed to her back. Sakura's eye twitched as she felt the very familiar chakra signature right next to her. She sighed as she tried to turn around to confirm what she already knew. After a moment or two of struggling to turn around with the person's arms still wrapped tightly around her waist she was able to see who was next to her in her bed.

Her eyes twitched as she saw the man next to her and she was about to scream at the top of her lungs so he would get off of her. She really would have to if it weren't for the fact that he was clinging onto her for dear life. (definitely not because he looked adorable when he slept) So instead Sakura tried to get out of his hold which only resulted in him holding her closer. She muttered some profanities as she struggled again because she was literally flush against his chest and her cheeks started to redden. She let a sigh escape her lips as she finally decided that she did not want to be held captive in his arms any longer (No matter how good it felt). So she brought her hand to his side and pinched him as hard as she could, which then resulted in him waking up and letting go of her while he fell off the bed with a girlish shriek.

"Sakura, what was that for?" The man asked with an affronted tone in his voice.

"What the hell were you doing in my bed Genma?" Sakura growled out as she sat up in her bed with her fists clenched. Genma gulped and let a sheepish grin go to his face as he looked at a ready to snap Sakura.

"Hey I tried to wake you up, and you didn't hit me when I got into your bed like an hour ago, so how is that different from now."

"I thought you were Naruto!" Sakura screeched.

"So you would rather sleep with Naruto than me?"

"Yes, Naruto is practically my brother and he is much more innocent than you are." Genma gave her a hurt look which she glared at. He was about to speak until the door burst open and in came an S-class missing ninja.

"What the hell is going on, it's five in the morning?" Genma looked speechlessly at Zabuza and was about to pull out a kunai when Haku appeared behind him rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Sakura-san what's going on?" Haku asked with a small yawn. Genma looked at Sakura with a raised brow.

"Haku, Zabuza this is an acquaintance-"

"Friend actually."

"Of mine, his name is Genma, Genma this is Haku and Zabuza Momochi, currently an S-class missing ninja, however they are also good friends so if you have a problem with them then you'll have me to deal with." Sakura warned as she looked at Genma who had a kunai gripped in his hand. Genma smiled and dropped the kunai in his pouch.

"Sorry hun, I'm a ninja we are supposed to be cautious, especially around S'class rogues." Genma flicked a senbon that came out of no where and put it in his mouth. "Anyway, I came here for a reason and you wouldn't wake up the first time, The hokage would like to see you, and you have already kept him waiting for about two hours." Sakura sighed and whacked Genma upside the head.

"Haku you can go back to sleep its only five in the morning." Sakura smiled warmly at him and he nodded with another small yawn and walked toward the bedroom he had slept in. "Looks like I have a meeting with our dearest third, so I will see you guys later, oh and Zabuza if a man with spikey red hair comes in to my house, tell him that he will be sleeping in my room until I can clear out my last guest room." Zabuza nodded as Sakura pushed the men out of her room so she could get dressed. Sakura decided to skip a shower so she could get to the Hokage's office quickly. She dressed in a green mesh shirt with a pair of tan workout shorts and a pair of brown boots. It was different than what she usually wore but it was a particularly hot day today and she didn't feel like wearing black. However because she also did not like the sun that much she put on a tan trench coat the went down to her lower calf, much like one of Anko's. She then strapped her pouch to her upper leg and her Katana to her back.

As always she strapped a few scrolls to the belt on her waist and then put her long hair up in a ponytail and tied it with the red ribbon Ino had given her as a kid. Call her sentimental if you will, she just really like the ribbon, it also reminded her to get together with Ino soon so she could reconcile completely with her and maybe train her. She then fitted on her red fingerless gloves and put on her white wrappings, this time without the skull painted on the mouth. She went to look at herself in the mirror then realized once again that the only things close to a mirror she had left were some of the leftover shards of the ones she broke. She sweat dropped and made a mental note to buy new mirrors, then disregarded the mental not because she realized she would not be in that house for much longer anyway. She let a sigh exit her mouth as she shunshinned to the Hokage's office, and to her surprise he wasn't there. Sakura looked around questionably then realized that it was perfectly understandable considering how long she must have made him wait.

She then saw on top of his desk a rather large package wrapped in what looked like... was that human skin? Sakura raised a brow at the package and walked toward the desk. She grabbed the small letter on top of the package and let out a laugh, yep it was definitely human skin. The letter read as such:

Dear Sakura,

I had heard from a little bird that you will be participating in your villages Chunin exam. Because of this I had thought you might want to start out with a fighting style that would dazzle your audience so I have given you a few things, plus a new outfit that should not be revealed until your fight (which I shall be observing so you better wear it) just for you because I was nice enough to actually give a shit. Just think of this as a late birthday present.

~Love your adopted father Shi

P.S. Yes the wrapping is human skin, be careful with it and don't cut it I will retrieve it after your match.

Sakura let out another laugh as she re-read the letter, she was so preoccupied in the letter that she almost didn't hear the door to the office opening.

"You have some interesting friends." Sakura turned around with an amused look in her eyes.

"You know it's illegal to look through other people's mail." The third looked at her with exhaustion written over his face.

"Dont worry I would even dream of touching your package, the letter was so I could see who it was for. Though it was rather amusing to see the ninja that brought the box in drop it and run out the door screaming after he found out it was wrapped in real human skin." Sakura laughed again as the mental image went through her mind.

"Was it Genma?" Sakura asked with creased eyes.

"No it was Izumo." At this Sakura couldn't help but laugh, she laughed so hard that she ended up on the floor clutching her sides. Sarutobi let an amused smile go to his lips as he made his way to his chair. He plopped down in his chair forgetting and not really caring about being graceful and formal. There was something about Sakura that made him on edge but also strangely relaxed around her.

"Sorry, sorry, I haven't laughed like that in a while." Sakura pulled her wrapping down so they hung around her neck so it was easier to breath.

"I see you're not like Kakashi in the aspect of never letting anyone see your face." Sakura smiled as she sat in the chair on the opposite side of the desk as Sarutobi.

"I've always been a bit more laid back than the old man."

"Ah but if what you told me the other day is true, wouldn't you be older than him?" At this Sakura smile faded and was replaced with a contemplative look. Then that was replaced with a scowl as she thought it over.

"Your right... now I can't call him old man anymore, man what a drag, oh speaking of I have somewhere to be today."

"The Nara's maybe?" Sarutobi asked with amusement clear in his voice.

"Yep, Shikamaru asked me for another rematch in Shoji." Sakura went to stand up but Sarutobi stopped her.

"Please stay here and open your package, I am quite curious as to what's inside." Sakura shrugged her shoulders and whipped out a kunai, then remembering Shi's letter she put the kunai back and turned the box around until she found a place where it could be opened without damaging the skin. She had no Idea why he would want the skin back but then again she had no idea what Shi ever thought anyway. She peeling off the tape that connected the skin and pushed the skin off of the package until all she saw was a large wooden box about the length of her arm and the width of a head.

"I swear if he put entrails in this box I'm going to kill him." Sakura whispered to herself as she grabbed the lid of the box and lifted it up. Inside the box was what looked like red painted metal plates sewed onto black cloth and resting on top of that was a slightly large scroll, not the size of a regular summoning scroll but a little bit bigger than an average weapons scroll. On the scroll written in beautiful black ink were the words: A Gift.

Sakura raised a brow and unrolled the scroll enough to put her hand on. She bit her thumb and slapped her palm down on the paper. To her surprise a small pile of weapons landed in her arms. Sakura dumped them on the desk next to the box and started sifting through them. One weapon imparticular caught her eye. Among the kunai and the various small blades was a blue blade with three yellow diamonds carved in the middle of it, there was a loop on the handle much like a kunai except this one was in the shape of a diamond and below it on the grip was green dragon scales. There was a red rope tied through the loop of the blade and below the grip and above the three diamonds was a large circle connecting the handle and the rest of the blade to each other. All-in-all the blade was beautiful, Then Sakura realised she recognized the blade. It used to be Naruto's, or well now it was going to be his in the future, Sakura would make sure of that, but first she wanted to play with it for a little while, she had after all never had enough chakra to use it when Naruto had it the last time. Now that she got stronger, and with the chakra that inner added to her, she would be able to wield it with no problem.

Sakura snatched the blade and squealed in delight at how perfect it was. She then searched in the box and pulled out two orbs and a note. The note was small and only Someone who knew how the blade worked would understand what it meant.

~You'll have to find the rest on your own~

"What exactly is the significance of that blade?" Sarutobi raised a brow as he watched Sakura take out the two orbs.

"This is a VERY special blade and I have no idea how Shi found it but I am so grateful that I made friends with that man." Sarutobi looked at her like that did not at all answer his question (which it did not.) "Well you see, how this blade works is actually rather simple, There are orbs." Sakura held up the two orbs next to the blade that sat in front of her on the desk. "I only have two of them now but there are usually five, each one representing a different element, red for fire, green for wind, yellow for lightning, blue for water and orange for earth. Each orb fits into the hole in the blade and with each orb put in you can wield a different element with the blade, however you need an exceptional amount of chakra to wield any of them, like a Naruto amount of chakra, speaking of, in my timeline this used to be his, so I guess I'll give it to him once I'm done playing with it."

"I was wondering, if what you told me the other day is true, what becomes of Naruto?" Sarutobi questioned, even though he said he would not believe her until tomorrow deep inside he did think what she said was true. Sakura smiled a small soft smile as a sad look crossed her eyes.

"He becomes so strong, and believe it or not he becomes the seventh Hokage, he loses a bit of his goofyness but its still there when people need it, People really respect him and love him and he marries Hinata Hyuuga the girl of his dreams." Sakura smiled brightly at that and so did Sarutobi, he was happy that Naruto was happy in the end.

"Who were the two other Kages after me?" He questioned with a contemplative look on his face.

"That would be Tsunade-Shushou and Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade was the sixth and Kakashi was the sixth."

"Kakashi Hatake, as Hokage?" Sarutobi asked incredulously with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"The one and only, it was actually pretty terrible when he was the Hokage, for me at least, Since I was the only girl on his team he made sure I only occasionally got missions, the rest of the time I was at the hospital, He would come in every single day, which surprised a lot of people including me considering that everyone thought he despised hospitals, When I didn't have surgeries all he would do was bother me and constantly ask me out for lunch or dinner, it was very annoying. Though when Naruto became Hokage, even though it wasn't for very long it was pretty much the same with him, when he wasn't spending time with Hinata he was bothering me at the Hospital or asking me to do his paperwork." Sakura chuckled as she went through old memories. "Though I would be a liar if I said I didn't miss the days when Kakashi, in his Hokage robes would waltz into my office and act like he was sick just so he could get away from his duties as Hokage, or the times Naruto would come in with his cheeky smile on his face and ask me if I could help him with his paperwork or come with him to a meeting with the elders, or the times I had to go hunt down Shikamaru after he had an ANBU missions just so I could drag him to the hospital to get healed while he complained the entire way that it would just be easier if he wrapped himself up at home, Or the times Genma would come into the hospital and demand a physical from me." Sakura was about to laugh but what came out of her lips instead was a sob. She then realized as two arms wrapped around her that she had tears streaming down her face.

Without thinking twice about it Sakura wrapped her arms around the Hokage's neck and began to bawl her eyes out. Sakura felt all of her past memories, all of her comrades deaths, all the pain she had felt for years start to wash away as she soaked the Hokage's clothes with her tears. She should have been planning or practicing with her new weapons not crying in front of a man that still probably thought she was a spy from another village. Though as the man hugged her and tried to calm her down she realized she didn't care. At that very moment she was no longer a ninja. She was no longer a girl from the future sent to the past on a mission. At that very moment she was just human, a very broken human that needed to let everything go.


	32. AN:PLEASE READ

Thank you all so much for the reviews and the favorites and follows, It really makes me super happy. I am sorry about the previous chapters and I am sorry that they have a lot of grammatical errors, I am going to try and revise them so it is not as cringe worthy with the grammar. Also I am sorry for the inconsistency of my updating, I always promise to update once a week but it never happens so for that I am sorry.

One thing I really wanted to say though was that I understand that she seems super OP, however a lot of things are about to change and I am doing a lot to make her less so. In about a chapter or so a lot of things will happen that will make her a lot more relatable and you will understand a lot more things about her. She like every other character has her limits and there are still many people (Like Akuma and Shi) who are stronger than her. However I am sorry if I am making her too OP.


	33. Exhaustion

**I am so sorry about before apparently something on my computer fucked me over sideways when I tried to update. **

Sakura sealed her things in a scroll and exited the Hokage's office once she had composed herself. She was still berating herself for crying like that, she really didn't like crying. Not for the whole 'A Shinobi must never show emotion.' thing, but because she just really didn't like how exhausted it made her feel. With a sigh she started walking toward the Nara compound to meet up with Shikamaru. Though carrying the box with human skin as a wrapping around town probably wasn't the BEST idea. Sakura was getting very weird looks as well as people trying to completely avoid her on the streets. Not that that was very unusual, Sakura not being a social butterfly and people kind of being scared of her made it so people actively tried to avoid her. A boy in front of her was giving her a weird look so she stopped and creased her eyes at him held up the box a little.

"It's real human skin, so much more durable than wrapping paper." She looked at the boy her voice coming out so sickly sweet that it sent shivers down his spine. "Your young, yours would probably last longer than this one." Sakura put her hand on her chin and looked up contemplatively making the boy gulp and quickly run away. Sakura snickered and kept walking back to her house; she didn't care if she scared people, messing with them was just too fun to pass on. Sakura looked around after she felt like someone was watching her, but not like the villagers were, it was like someone was intently staring at her. She smirked a bit at recognizing the chakra signature. She turned toward an alley and walked down it gradually walking faster as she went and when she was sure the person could see her she smirked and disappeared hoping the person would be fast enough to follow. To her delight the person did follow her so she lead them to team seven's training ground knowing no one would be there.

Sakura landed toward the forest at the far end of the training grounds, the person tailing her stayed in a tree on the opposite side of her trying to hide.

"You know, I wouldn't have run without knowing someone was following me, if I was to run on my own I would have left you in the dust in the very beginning. Root member." She said as she turned around and quickly sealed the box away in one of her scrolls hanging off of her belt. A boy about her age jumped down from the tree, he had a root mask and outfit on and black raven hair. He didn't say anything, just stared at her through his mask. "So, do you have a message for me or are you just going to stand there and stare at me?" Sakura asked with a raised brow as she rested a hand on her hip. The boy shunshinned and stopped about two feet in front of her. Sakura didn't move and waited for the answer to her previous question. The boy pulled out a small scroll and handed it to her, once it was in her hand he disappeared.

Sakura sighed as she looked at the mark on the scroll. "I knew this would happen eventually but now really isn't a good time." She pocketed the scroll and shunshined to the Nara compound. Sakura waved at the gate guard as she walked inside and made her way toward Shikamaru's house. She knocked on the door and slide it open once she heard a 'come in' from Shikamaru's mother. Sakura walked inside and took off her boots and set them by the door and out of the way.

"Good afternoon Sakura-Chan, Shikamaru is on the back porch." Yoshino called from the living room. Sakura walked passed the living room and thanked Yoshino as she made her way up the stairs. Sakura went to the second door near the end of a long hallway and opened the door to see Shikamaru sleeping on his bed. Sakura smiled a little and threw a kunai at him which he quickly dodged by bolting up in his bed and jumping up. Sakura let a smirk go to her lips as Shikamaru had a look of confusion on his face before the look turned into one of exhaustion.

"Your mad now but I bet you're glad that I made this into a normal thing otherwise that kunai would be stuck into your jugular." Sakura smiled at him as she sat on a pillow on his floor beside a Shogi board. Every Time Sakura had caught Shikamaru sleeping somewhere she would throw something at him to wake him up and test his reflects. She started with things like paper and just went up on the danger scale from there. Shikamaru muttered troublesome under his breath and sat down on the other side of the table not even bothering to get the kunai that was embedded into his pillow. Shikamaru set up the game and they began their match starting with Sakura moving a pawn. After an hour of playing the same game and neither of them losing any pieces Sakura began to speak.

"Shikamaru," Hearing a grunt of response she continued "Say someone you know has to make a hard decision to save you and everyone you know, this decision they cannot tell you what it's for or why they are doing it they just have to do it. Would you be angry with what they did to save the people they cared about even if it meant leaving the village and joining your enemies?" Sakura asked as she moved her rook forward and took one of Shikamaru's pawns. She looked up at Shikamaru to see him staring blankly at her with confusion in his eyes. Sakura looked down at her lap and clenched her fists. "_I know that look, what am I even supposed to tell him? I should have never asked." _Sakura thought sadly. She looked back up and smiled at him. "Never mind forget I asked it was just a hypothetical question anyway." She said as she moved a Gold General to take his rook. Shikamaru didn't say anything about the question even though he didn't believe her that it was a hypothetical question he didn't want to push it. Though when he was able to move his Bishop to take her king he knew something was terribly wrong. He had just beat her at a game of Shogi for the second time since they started playing together. The first time it happened the C turned A mission was two days later. Sakura stood up with a sigh smiled at Shikamaru.

"I think I'm going to go home Shika, I'll see you in three days at the final exam." Sakura did a sarcastic salute as she opened his door and left. Once she was out of the Nara compound she dropped her smile let a tired sigh exit her mouth. She decided that she wanted to go to her house and sleep. She made and shunshinned to her living room to let yet another sigh exit her lips at the sight that greeted her. There were seven men in her living room practically screaming at each other. Though one of them was sitting quietly on the couch seeming to be pretty amused by the others who were arguing. The one sitting on the couch was the first to notice her arrive and smiled at her as he stood up from her couch.

"Good evening Sakura-chan." Possibly one of the only people Sakura didn't mind calling her Sakura-chan was Ibiki, but it was pretty obvious why. Sakura managed a small smile as she opened her mouth to say hello but was interrupted by having to dodge someone glomping her. Said person ran into the wall instead of her and was on the ground rubbing his head childishly.

"Why is Sakura-chan so mean to Tobi, Tobi only wanted to say hello!" He whinned as she dodged yet another attempt to glomp her. Though being the exhausted person she was wasn't able to escape two arms wrapping around her from behind. Sakura sighed as someone snuggled their head into the crook of her neck. With one swift movement she elbowed them in the stomach and made them stumble back clutching their possibly broken ribs. Before anyone else could talk Sakura held up her hand silencing them. "You all either sit down quietly and calmly and do not talk till I get to drink some tea or you keep your goddamn mouths shut and leave." Everyone sat down and tried keeping their mouths shut as Sakura walked into the kitchen and began making tea for everyone. The seven men sat in an awkward silence as they heard noises from the kitchen. Sakura let a warm smile go to her lips as she heard the door open and felt two familiar chakra signatures enter her house. There was a bit of noise in the living room when Sakura poked her head through the archway. "Keep quiet, Zabuza and Haku, would you mind helping me in the kitchen please?" Sakura asked politely as Zabuza and Haku took in the scene in the living room. Zabuza nodded and walked toward the kitchen with Haku, both of them had grocery bags in their arms. "Thank you, I'll take those." Sakura took both the grocery bags and set them on the counter as Zabuza took out some cups from the cupboard and Haku walked into the living room and began asking people the tea that they wanted.

Once Haku came back and told her the water was done boiling and she put tea leaves in each cup and poured the water. She put the ten cups on two trays and carried one while Zabuza carried another. They walked into the living room and gave each person their cup of tea. They then set the trays on the coffee table and grabbed seats from the dining table to sit at in the living room. "So," Sakura began as she studied everyone in the room. She had no idea why the hell they were all there, nor did she really care. She looked over at the right side of the room at Genma who was restlessly sitting in a side chair next to Madara who, even with the mask on looked like he wanted to murder someone. Then at Ibiki who sat calmly in his seat at the edge of the couch sipping his tea next to Kakashi who just looked extremely bored. Zabuza, Haku and her were currently sitting in front of the tv with their backs facing it. "Do you guys mind telling me, why you were in my house screaming at each other?" Sakura looked at the right side of the room to see an ANBU member named Heriki sitting next to Kakashi shifting nervously in his seat. She didn't know if it was because of her or because of the angry glare he was getting from the tall Fish-man aka Kisame who was sitting on the other armchair next to the couch or if it was because of her. She looked at Kisame suddenly very confused as to how he got into the village and how he even got into her house in the first place. Then she realized a few things completely off about him. 1) He was wearing casual clothes. 2) He had a katana instead of Samehada and 3) he was no longer blue. Sakura raised a brow at him and he flashed her a toothy grin which she rolled her eyes at. Her eyes then shifted to the last member of the group who sat with a large boyish smile on his face as he looked at her. "Anyone?" She asked as her eyes traveled to each person.

"We all wanted to see you and ended up getting to your house at the same time." Heriki said with a shaky voice.

"How wonderful, so you all just decided to break into my house?" Sakura questioned as she set her tea down on the table.

"Actually Sakura-san, Tobi-kun and I have keys to your house, so we let ourselves in, they were the ones who broke in." Akuma said calmly as his boyish grin vanished to be replaced by a serious expression as he took a drink of his tea. The rest of the men in the room looked angrily at the two who seemed to be in their own worlds.

"Ah, I guess you're right, then you guys just decided to break into my house." None of them said anything and Sakura had to resist the urge to facepalm. "I mean I understand Kakashi and Genma, but you guys, really?" Sakura asked as she slumped in her seat and put her hand on her head from exhaustion. Before anyone could say anything Sakura sat back up. "Nevermind, just get out, Kisa you can stay since you're visiting but everyone who actually lives here and has a place to stay leave." Sakura said as she got up and took everyone's tea except Ibiki seeing as he was actually being less annoying than the rest. She set everything in the sink and came back to see everyone leaving. Sakura walked up to Ibiki who had just finished his tea and set it on the table. "Sorry to make you leave Ibiki-san but I'm just a bit too exhausted to have company right now." Sakura explained as she picked his cup off of the table.

"I understand Sakura-chan, have a good night." He ruffled her hair with a small smile that seemed to contrast his intimidating appearance. Sakura smiled and waved goodbye before going back into the kitchen where Akuma was surprisingly washing her dishes. He grabbed the cup out of her hand and put it next to the others he was planning to wash.

"You should go get some sleep Sakura, you seem tired." Sakura nodded numbly not really sure of what to do as she turned around and walked out of the kitchen. Zabuza and Kisame in the living room making beds for themselves. Zabuza making a bed on the fold out couch for himself to sleep on, while Kisame had a futon that he got out of the hall closet and was piling blankets and pillows on it. Sakura bid them a quiet goodnight to which they nodded at before going back to making their beds. She then walked toward her room and looked into the guest room to see Madara in his Tobi persona talking animatedly to Haku about something while they sorted out the room to fit two beds.

Haku had a warm smile on his face as he laughed at something Tobi had said. Sakura smiled at that and said goodnight to the two of them before going into her room and changing into a large shirt and sweats. She pulled out a futon from her closet and set it up for Akuma to sleep in. She put it on the other side of the room and made sure he had enough pillows and blankets before she went to her desk. Sakura took out a piece of paper and wrote a few things on it before taping it to the outside of her door and going to her bed and passing out as soon as her head hit the pillow. Once Akuma was done washing the dishes and putting them away everyone in the house was already pretty much settled and ready to sleep. Akuma turned off all the lights on his way to ask Sakura where he was sleeping when he got to the end of the hallway and saw a note taped to her door.

~_Akuma: I set up a bed for you, I am very tired so I will probably be asleep by the time you read this but the bed is in my room near the far wall, if you need anything else you can just wake me up, goodnight.-Sakura~_

Akuma took the note off the door and quietly opened the door and walked into the room closing the door behind him. The room was completely dark except for the light from the moon that shone through the window near her bed illuminating Sakura's figure. She was panting slightly and her face was scrunched up in discomfort. Akura put the not on her desk and walked over to Sakura moving her bangs to giver her a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight Sakura." He whispered as he moved his hand away from her face and walked over to the bed she laid out for him. Sakura's expression slowly softened as whatever nightmare she had been having vanished and she went into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Sakura woke up later than she usually would but realized that she had, had the best sleep she had, had since before the first Shinobi war. No nightmares plagued her sleep and if there was she couldn't remember them. She didn't wake up covered in sweat and she actually felt well rested. She looked around her room to see it empty and the futon that was out last night for Akuma was nowhere to be seen. Sakura got up and looked in her closet from clothes and saw the Futon folded up and tucked into the corner of the closet. Sakura decided that since she didn't have to do anything that morning she would just wearing a simple Shozoko though wouldn't wear her wrappings with it. She grabbed her outfit and went into her bathroom and took a shower. After she took her shower she got dressed and instead of tying her hair up she let it hang down and realized just how long her hair was. Her long pink hair cascaded down to the bottom of her shoulder blades. She left the shoes off of the Shozoko but decided that even though she wasn't doing much today she would keep her weights on. Once she got out of the bathroom and threw her dirty clothes in the laundry she started to smell food coming from the kitchen. She wandered into the kitchen passed the living room and looked toward the dining table to see Madara sitting at the table with Haku and Kisame as Akuma and Zabuza cooked breakfast.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Madara called in his Tobi like voice as he waved from his seat at the table. Haku gave a small wave and Sakura smiled at him warmly. Kisame was reading the newest version of the Bingo book now back to his regular blue fish-man self.

"Good morning Sakura." Akuma and Zabuza called in unison but were too busy cooking to notice it. Sakura grinned and decided to take a seat at the head of the table with Kisame to her right and Haku to her left and Madara on the seat next to Kisame.

"Good morning Kisame." Sakura nodded at him and he looked up from his book.

"You know Sakura-san, you're bounty went up again." Kisame stated and he gave the book to Sakura to show her. Her eyes slightly widened at the amount.

" 2,000,000,000 Ryo, how is someone even supposed to pay that much if someone does capture or kill me?" Sakura asked as she stared at the book not even noticing when a mug of coffee and a plate of food was set in front of her.

"That's only the starting amount, imagine when people find out that you are apart of the Akatsuki, it should go up at least another billion, you're at about the same amount as our leader." Kisame explained as he took a bit of the food in front of him. Sakura rolled her eyes and put the book down.

"That's just weird," She said as she picked up her fork and began eating after she thanked Zabuza and Akuma. Akuma and Zabuza sat down at the table after the stove was turned off and everyone had gotten their food. Zabuza sat next to Haku while Akuma sat at the chair across from Sakura at the other end of the table.


	34. Request

Hi guys this isn't a chapter and I am sorry but nothing bad happened so I should have the new chapter up hopefully in a few days. I was just curious about something. I was wandering if any of you guys could draw, paint, digital art etc anything of Akuma my OC, mostly because I am incredibly curious about what you guys think about it. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing on this story and any of my others you guys are amazing.


	35. Day Off

Once they were all done with Breakfast everyone began to go about doing there own things for the day. Kisame wanted to go check out Konoha after he put his henge back on so he was the first to head out. Haku and Madara were going to go hang out around Konoha and just do whatever and Zabuza was planning on going with them only to make sure Haku would be alright. Akuma however decided he would just rather stay at the house. Sakura was definitely on the same track as Akuma. She knew she wouldn't have to prepare for the chunnin exams in anyway because she and everyone else knew she would pass them. There was also the fact that she didn't want to run into any of the men that were at her house last night. Sakura sighed and sat down on the couch not really sure of what to do at home. She hadn't really had a day to relax since she was brought back in time.

Now that she actually had a day where training was the farthest thing on her mind, she had no idea what to do. Sakura stood back up and walked around the living room looking for something to do and after a bit she finally decided to grab one of her books and sit down and read. She sat down on the couch again after grabbing the third Volume of 'Red Rose Sanctuary: Another memory' This one was her favorite, not only did it have a REALLY hot protagonist but there was a lot less drama in it then the other ones. Sakura felt something missing and was about to get up again when a blanket was draped over her and a cup of her favorite tea was placed down on the coffee table in front of her. Sakura looked up confused but relaxed when she was Akuma smile down at her. He walked around the coffee table and sat down with his own book in hand deciding to do the same thing as Sakura.

They sat in silence for a while until they realized that, though it may be relaxing to read different books for hours. Especially if you enjoy the books as much as they did, it was also getting boring since they were both there. Almost in sync they looked up from their books and glanced at each other.

"I am pretty hungry, do you." Before Sakura could finish her sentence Akuma stood up grabbed both their books and pushed her toward her room so she could get changed.

"Hurry before I leave you." Akuma sauntered back to the couch and sat down waiting for Sakura. Sakura looked down at her attire and saw nothing wrong with it and was about to walk back out when she heard Akuma say something about dressing nicer to go out to eat. Sakura sighed and walked over to her closet and realized she pretty much only owned clothes like the ones she was wearing now. She sighed and dug deeper pulling out a baggy grey sweater and some tan shorts. She took her mesh shirt off and put the sweater over her fishnet shirt and took of her training shorts and put the tan shirts on. The Sweater almost covered the shorts as the sleeves almost completely covered her hands only showing her fingertips. She decided that putting some grey leg warmers over her numerous weights on her legs would be less tacky than just showing them to everyone. Sakura then grabbed a pair of black ankle high boots and slipped them on.

Before she left she made sure she had all her hidden weapons on her person before walking out the door with her wallet. She had no idea what they would do in town she just knew that sitting around doing nothing wasn't something she could do. She looked at Akuma seeing him in a simple black shirt and grey pants with his regular black boots. Sakura almost laughed at his outfit, all he needed was a little bit of red and he could be an Uchiha, though his fiery red hair could work as a good substitute. He gave her an odd look and she rolled her eyes. "It's nothing let's go." Sakura grabbed Akuma's hand and shunshinned close to the market area. She went to let go of his hand but felt him squeeze hers slightly. Sakura looked at him as he smiled and a blush made it's way to her face. She was way too damn awkward in these situations for her own liking. Though she let him hold her hands and found that the blush on her face wouldn't go away, especially when people stared. Making Sakura regret her infamy in the village. After people started whispering however she let go of Akuma's hand causing him to start pouting. "So what do you want to do?" Sakura asked trying to avoid talking about the hand holding. Akuma looked at her and thought for a moment while he stopped walking.

"Hm, well for a first date I think.." Sakura stared at him wide eyed.

"What the hell do you mean first date?" She asked nervously as she stepped back a bit. Akuma feigned innocence.

"Why Sakura, you did ask me to go out with you, or were you just trying to play with my emotions? How heartless of you." Akuma put his hand over his heart dramatically. "Or is it, that you're too much of a coward to admit to it?" Akuma saw Sakura's mood changed and he held back a smile. "That is it isn't it?" Her hands balled into fists. "Wow and I thought you had more integrity than that." Sakura grit her teeth and looked at Akuma.

"Fine fucker, you want a date I'll give you the best damn date you have ever had in your entire fucking life!" Sakura growled out and faltered when she saw the evil grin on Akuma's face. She heard his dark chuckled and began to play back what she said in her mind. "Fuck." She uttered as he anger subsided. Akuma chuckled and grabbed her hand kissing her on the cheek.

"Now Sakura, I wouldn't do that until at least the fourth date." Sakura didn't have time to retort as she was pulled somewhere she had no clue of. She was dragged down the street and had to stop herself from slamming into Akuma's back when he abruptly stopped. Sakura looked at where they stopped and she looked at him curiously.

"Paint tag?" She asked curiously and Akuma nodded. (Paint tag, a game much like paint ball where compacted balls of paint are being hurled at you every second of the game. Except this one is a bit different, instead of paintball guns they use their own hands to throw the balls at other people and try to do it hard enough for the ball to pop and splatter paint on their opponent, however if the ball does not break and splatter paint on the person, then it doesn't count. It also has a different hit system than paintball. Say if you get hit in the arm you lose that arm for the rest of the game and can't use it, same goes for any other part of the body hit except for the head. If you get hit in the head then you are out, this one also has protective gear as an option instead of a given.)

"Today also happens to be the day when the ANBU come to practice." Akuma grinned throwing up a small peace sign. Sakura smiled as well and walking into the place still holding hands with Akuma.

"Then let's go kick some ass." Sakura's smile went wider when she saw all of the ANBU getting ready. "_Right on time, almost like he had planned this." _Sakura thought glancing at Akuma from the corner of her eye. She let go of his hand and signed them both up taking out her wallet to pay for them but was stopped by Akuma's hand.

"I'll pay for myself." He smiled at her but she stared at him for a moment before shaking her head. She knew there was no way he would let her pay for them both so she took out money to pay for herself and put it on the counter. Once they had both paid Akuma stopped her for a moment and took out two pairs of gloves. Each pair had the same emblem on it, two dragons intertwined together, one the colors of Yin and the other Yang. Sakura looked at him and smiled putting on her pair while he put on his.

"You had this all planned out for today didn't you?" She asked him and Akuma shrugged walking into the prep room on the other side of the ring that the ANBU's were on.

"How shocked do you think they are going to be to see us on the other side of the field?" Akuma changed the subject and sakura smiled shaking her head, though she'd let this one slide.

"Hard to say if they will even recognize us, you know because you are usually in nice robes or training gear and I'm always in training gear. Also don't you have to reserve this to be against other people?" Again Akuma ignored her question and got ready for the gate to open.

"_The moron totally planned this entire thing, oh well, at least he gets me enough to realize that this is much more enjoyable than other things most people do on dates." _Sakura thought as she stood lazily in front of the gate. She brought her hand up as Akuma tossed her some paint balls. She took the plastic canister and grabbed holster on the wall next to her putting it over her head and resting it so it went diagonally across the top half of her body. She hooked the canister she was given and another one next to her to the belt making it so she had the allotted amount on her person. She looked over at Akuma to see him strapping one canister on his belt.

"Only one, well aren't you feeling cocky today?" Akuma grinned at her statement.

"You don't really think you'll need that much to take down a few ANBU do you?" He pointed at the canisters she had and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah sure most of them are incompetent but I've worked with the few good ones, and if you think like that you'll get screwed over by them." Sakura saw Akuma roll his eyes and she resisted the urge to sigh. Though she didn't have time to retort when the green light above the gate went on and it opened. ANBU flooded in on the other side quickly going to their places while Akuma and Sakura lazily walked out. Sakura with her hands in her pockets and Akuma with his hands linked behind his head and a grin on his face.

It was a bit odd hearing that the ANBU would be against people this time during their once monthly paint tag game. No one was really sure what to make of it, most however thought it would be a boring game. Yugao Uzuki however wasn't one to assume that their opponents would be weak. So when her squad and her were getting ready and talking amongst themselves she began to think of strategies in her head. Though when the gates light turned green and it opened, the ANBU scattering to their normal positions. She almost cursed at who she saw at the other end of the field. She was fairly glad she didn't assume things like the rest of her teammates. She saw the few who recognized the two people at the other end freeze and glance at each other. Yamato and Heriki seemed to be the most unsettled about their opponents.

Though she couldn't really blame them she was a bit as well. Considering the fact that Sakura Haruno was still at Genin rank and had already completed numerous A and S-Class missions and had the second highest bounty she had ever seen on her head. As well as her ever present companion Akuma who on the times she had saw him fight was like a demons ripping through ninja like they were twigs. Luckily it was only paint balls being thrown, though to people like them they might as well be kunai. Yugao went to her position and leaned against one of them any objects of protection in the field. She sighed as she saw someone get his with a chakra laced paintball causing them to fly back from the force to their head. This was going to be a long day.

Sakura fist bumped Akuma as the last person was shot out, who not surprisingly happened to be Yugao. She was definitely harder to take down than the others. Sakura walked over to her and helped her to her feet.

"Good game Yugao-chan, no hard feelings right?" Sakura asked with a smile and Yugao shook her head.

"Of course not Sakura-chan, however you're not really supposed to call me by name while I am wearing my mask." Yugao smiled under her mask as Sakura scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Sorry I always forget," Sakura said with a grin and Yugao waved it off.

"It's alright, anyway are you and Akuma on a date right now?" Sakura blushed and started stuttering.

"Why do you ask that?" Sakura asked getting over her stuttering. Yugao smiled and shook her head at Sakura.

"Well he'd been staring at you the entire game and even now when you're not looking. I figured he wasn't the type of person to chicken out and keep his feeling bottled up, and looking at the blush I guess I am right," Before Sakura could retort Yugao started walking away. "Have fun on your date Sakura." She called waving making two curious heads turn to look at Sakura in question. Sakura sighed and turned around grabbing Akuma arm and pulling him back through the gate. Sakura took the holder off and put it along with the canisters away.

"Let's go before I get bombarded with questions." Sakura started walking out of the room toward the exit of the place. Akuma easily caught up seeing as he was taller than her and started walking in pace with her. "So since you probably have this day planned out already, where are we going?" Sakura asked and Akuma grabbed onto her hand again making a warm feeling enter her stomach.

"This way," Akuma said before he started walking through crowds of people with a destination that she didn't know in his mind. He did plan this entire day, admittedly he didn't think she would actually concede to it, but he was glad that she did. He took out the list from his pocket and read over it.

~Paint tag, weapons shopping, lunch, movie, bar~

He generally wasn't one to keep lists but he for the life of him couldn't remember what he wrote down because there were so many thoughts clouding his mind. "_You have no idea what you're doing to me." _He thought absentmindedly as he stuffed the note back into his pocket and opened the door to the most expensive weapons store in the village. Not only was it the most expensive, but it also had the most variety and best quality of weapons. Sakura's eyes sparkled as she looked through numerous weapons and training gear. This place was practically heaven for her, and that is exactly what he planned for.

"Pick whatever you want, I'm paying this time." Sakura knowing she couldn't pay for practically anything in the shop and not being one to refuse free weaponry accepted his offer and began picking things out. After three hours and Akuma smiling because they would be right on time for lunch Sakura was done shopping. She ended with three packs of new kunai, a 500 pack of senbon, new training gear matching the one she had gotten from Shi, new heavier weights and new wrappings. It may not have seemed like much but the stuff at that particular shop was made of the strongest metal in the world. It was heavy but well balanced and could last you years upon years granted you didn't lose it. Akuma paid for everything with money Sakura had no idea he had and after her things were bagged they left the shop. Akuma grabbed her hand and shunshinned them to Sakura's favorite tea shop for lunch. Sakura smiled at that and they walked inside without Sakura realizing their hands were still intertwined. They took the usual table Sakura always got, which after her frequent occurrence no one sat at the table everyone now dubbed as hers. She didn't really mind if people did, she didn't own the place but people had the assumption that they would get the shit beat out of them if they did. The waitress came over not being scared of Sakura like she used to and waited to take their order.

"Sakura-sama I will just take a guess and say you want gyokuro tea with a rice omelet and four sticks of dango?" The girl asked and Sakura nodded with a smile. "And your date?" She asked making Sakura blush, she was doing that a lot today.

"I'll have a rice omelet without the hot sauce on it and a chocolate parfait." The girls jotted down their orders and left.

"Don't like hot sauce?" Sakura asked resting her chin on her hand as she leaned on the table with her elbow.

"I don't like spicy things, I never have," Akuma stated with a smile. "_How ironic, I demon that doesn't like hot things." _Sakura thought with a slight smile.

"**Well he likes us so he doesn't dislike all hot things."** Sakura rolled her eyes at her inner, she had a habit for coming up in the worst of places.

"Go away inner," Sakura said inwardly and inner shut up.


	36. Obliviousness is an Art

**I am skipping the excuses, here is the chapter I hope you enjoy it will be a lot of action most likely in the next ****chapter. Thank you all for reading this story and commenting and everything you have done it is amazing. **

They ate lunch in a comfortable silence and when it was over they both split the price of the meal. Which Sakura greatly appreciated, she didn't mind chivalry but it had a point to where it got annoying. Akuma was different, he didn't treat her like others would. He let her do her own thing; he didn't treat her like a fragile little doll. Akuma understood her need to prove to herself that she was strong enough, and he admired that.

As Akuma and Sakura exited the tea shop Akuma began leading them to their next destination.

"So what's next then?" Sakura creased her eyes at him and Akuma smiled.

"Something I'm sure you'll like." Akuma grabbed her hand after looking at his watch and shunshinned to the location. Sakura looked around and realized that they were at a theater. Akuma, still holding her hand, walked inside and ordered their tickets.

"Two to 'Red Rose Sanctuary: Whispers between mist.'," Akuma said with a grin at the blushing girl behind the counter. He turned around to see Sakura with stars in her eyes making him smile even more.

"Really, we are seeing the first movie of my favorite series of all time, there is no way you didn't pre-plan this day." Akuma looked away trying to avoid the question and Sakura smiled warmly. She grabbed her ticket and took a step toward Akuma and quickly pecked him on the cheek. Akuma's head immediately snapped in Sakura's direction as his eyes widened slightly. Even if she had been wearing a mask, Sakura had just kissed him on the cheek. Something completely odd and out of character for her to do. Sakura creased her eyes and squeezed his hand dragging him toward the room the movie was being shown in. They handed their tickets in and entered the theater and sat in the back row toward the middle. During the entire movie Sakura had to keep her mouth shut as things were playing out differently than in the book. Once it was over she ranted to Akuma the entire time about how many details were wrong.

"I mean come on Chihio has black hair not brown hair, it is specifically said so many times." Sakura sighed at how wrong they got the movie.

"So you didn't like it then." Akuma had figured they would get some things wrong in the movie but didn't know that Sakura would be ranting non stop about it. Sakura looked up at him and at the disgruntled look on his face.

"Well I mean I liked the parts they did get right," She said sort of awkwardly. Akuma smiled a bit trying to shake away the awkwardness. "So uh, where to now?" Sakura asked as they walked out into the cool night air.

"I have a place in mind." Akuma smiled as they walked through the streets that slowly got emptier. "We have to pass through the red light district to get to it but it's a pretty nice place, not many people go there because of the location though, I found it when I was exploring a bit ago." Sakura nodded. They walked in a comfortable silence for a while until hey made it to the redlight district. Sakura saw Akuma looking at her quite worriedly from the corner of his eye as they walked through. Sakura smirked a bit as they got toward the middle of the red light district where prostitutes and drug dealers roamed the streets.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura turned her head to see two scantily clad woman walk up to her. She creased her eyes in a smile as they came to her cooing over her.

"It's good to see you Tali, Nami." They smiled.

"Are you coming in tonight, the boss says you haven't played in over a week, that's pretty strange for you Kura-chan." Tali pouted slightly as she started playing with Sakura's hair.

"Mm maybe I'll play a quick round if my friend doesn't mind a quick stop?" She asked turning to look at Akuma and immediately laughed at how flustered he looked. The two girls just now noticing Akuma stood up straighter and put mischievous smiles on their faces. Sakura looked at them after she stopped laughing and sighed. "Don't even think about it." She looked at them before they could pounce on the poor unsuspecting Akuma. They pouted and whined making Akuma even more flustered.

"Oh come on Saku, all we wanted to do was give him a good time, it's not often we get good looking guys like that around here." Nami said looking at Akuma and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Your father would kill you and him and possibly me for letting you, I think the fact that you wear dresses that are ten times too short has gotten to both of your heads, now are you going to escort me inside to go play or should I leave." Sakura smiled as her eyes flashed with amusement. Tali and Nami laughed as they began walking toward the entrance on either side of Sakura. They talked animatedly about different things as they walked inside a shady building that looked like it belonged in a gangster anime. Akuma stood outside for a moment before hastily walking after Sakura. He wasn't expecting her to know people here, and he definitely didn't expect her to be a regular at one of the gambling halls. He walked inside and followed after the girls as they walked through several dark hallways. Sakura seemed like she was having a good time as she talked to the girls. They went through a curtain and walked down a long hall stopping at a door with two guards in front of it. Sakura looked behind her to see Akuma and creased her eyes at the guard.

"Sakura-san, good to see you again, it's been what a week since you've been here?" One of the guards asked and Sakura nodded.

"Yeah I had a few things to take care of, just a mission really." He nodded and they opened the door.

"Have a nice night, be sure not to beat our boss too badly, last time he was moaning and whining about how much money he lost." The other guard chuckled and Sakura nodded as she walked inside. The door opened up into a large brightly lit room that was filled with people. There were many people sitting on cushions on the ground in front of boards playing different games. Then at the far end of the room there were gambling tables placed around and one large one with a very important person sitting behind it near the middle of the room. Akuma raised a brow as he looked at everyone in the room and looked at Sakura questioningly. The two girls took their leave to go mingle with the people in the room and Sakura rolled her eyes at them. Seeing Akuma's questioning look she smirked a bit. Sakura loosened her wrappings and let them drop to her neck.

"Drug dealers, gang leaders, skilled gamblers and even on occasion village leaders, it's definitely an interesting crowd isn't it." Sakura seemed amused as she walked toward the largest table in the back of the room where a game was being played. "Just act natural, and don't embarrass me and don't trust anyone here, they're all snakes." Sakura explained and Akuma nodded with slight amusement still in his eyes.

"Hey I heard that girly." Sakura turned to an intimidating looking man with numerous scars on his face and exposed chest.

"You were meant to." Sakura grinned at him and a few men near him laughed.

"Good to see you Sakura-san," The man said and Sakura nodded. Sakura walked up to the table and sat down on a cushion to the side of the board as she watched the two men play.

"Sakura-san, I see my daughters dragged you in here again." Sakura nodded as she scanned the shogi board. She glanced at the man sitting to the right of her and saw him sweating a bit. She then looked at the man sitting to her left, he seemed calm, collected, confident. He sat cross legged on his large cushion resting his hands on his knees with a slight smile on his face. He looked at his opponent and the board with amusement and Sakura could see why.

"I see you have been winning quite a lot today Rida." Sakura motioned to the large pile of money behind the man to her left. He smiled with an air of aloofness around him as he made his next move on the board.

"Today has been quite profitable yes." Rida took his opponents pieces with his gold general and ended the game quickly. The man across from him groaned mumbling curses under his breath he set money down on the table and stood. The man bowed respectfully and turned around leaving for the door. "Care for a round Sakura-san?" Rida asked as he counted the money he won and placed it on the pile with the rest.

"Sure, though I'll have to make it quick I have to be somewhere soon." He looked at her with fake hurt in his eyes.

"You wound me that you think it's going to be a quick match." She grinned as she switched seats sitting across from him and tilting her head to the side cutely.

"Isn't it always Rida?" She questioned innocently and he grinned. The pieces were set for a new round and they began the game. A few of the people that had ended their walked over and sat down to watch the game. Rida looked at Sakura as she blinked innocently at him and he bit his lip. Reaching his hand out he moved his pawn. Sakura still looking at him moved one of hers as well. As they moved their pieces both with confidence and an air of calmness they began to talk.

"What do you think this round?" Rida questioned and Sakura thought as she moved her silver generally diagonally one move to the right. Akuma raised a brow confused on what he had meant.

"Forty three until I win." She stated with confidence and the people around them began doling out bets amongst themselves.

"Hm and interesting number, last time you had said twenty five, why the jump?" Rida questioned and she shrugged.

"You moved a different piece forward this round, causing me to do the same." Rida furrowed his brows.

"You're basing your bet on the move of my first piece?" Sakura looked at him amused as she moved her Rook taking his silver general.

"Should I not?" She questioned blatant amusement lacing her words. "What about you hmm, are you not making your bet this time, we are currently at twenty?" She asked and he nodded.

"I suppose fifty would be a good of a guess as any." Sakura nodded as Rida moved his Gold General forward taking her Rook. By twenty two Sakura's knight had taken Rida's rook. Move twenty five had Sakura taking out a pawn with her Rook, Twenty nine Sakura had taken his Bishop with her lance. Sakura had his king cornered on the fortieth turn and had it captured by the third of that forty. There were cheers around the room as Sakura leaned back with a smile on her face. Rida sighed slapping a hand to his face as he looked at the games board. "It seems you win the game and the bet, once again." Sakura nodded standing and bowing slightly to be polite.

"A pleasure as always Rida-san." He smiled and dipped his head to her as well.

"Here are your winnings." He handed her a pouch which she took gladly and started walking toward the door.

"I'll be sure to come again soon." She waved and Akuma followed her out of the building. "So where was that bar?" Sakura asked all too aware of the eyes that began to follow them as soon as they started walking.

"I should be surprised but I'm really not, that was an interesting game." Akuma stated. He looked around feeling eyes on them and glanced at Sakura. Akuma looked at the sky and linked his hands behind his back. "The weather seems to be changing._(We are being followed)_" Sakura nodded and looked to the sky as well.

"Yes but I don't think it will rain anytime soon. _(Yes but they aren't dangerous.)_" Akuma looked at her and shrugged.

"I suppose." Once they were outside of the red light district Akuma took a path to the right. It was dark out and the trees around them started to shut out all the light from the moon. Sakura filtered chakra into her eyes using it as a sort of night vision as they walked along the dirt path.

"No wonder they barely get customers this place is in the middle of nowhere, and up a goddamn hill." Akuma grinned as they trudged up the hill.

"Yeah, but it's worth the distance, this place is the best in Konoha." Sakura stopped filtering chakra into her eyes once they got to the top of the hill. The moon shone overhead illuminating everything within it's reach. A small building sat at the top of the hill the lights inside shining through the windows. Sakura could hear the blaringly loud music as they approached.

"Seems interesting, is there a particular reason you think it's the best?" Sakura asked as they opened the door.

"They have alcohol from every land available here, and the owner makes a special drink which one glass can get even the heaviest of drinkers drunk." Akuma explained as they walked around the dance floor moving past people to go get a table.

"Did you bring me here to try and get me drunk Akuma?" Sakura seemed to be amused as she looked around the bar. It seemed more like a dance club for criminals than anything. About everyone in the bar seemed to look like they had their faces plastered to at least the B-class pages of the bingo book.

"Why Sakura how could you think of such a thing, you wound me so." Akuma put a hand over his heart as he faked a hurt look. Sakura rolled her eyes at him as they went to a booth toward the back. They sat down and Sakura propped her feet up on the rest of the bench like chair. Akuma sat across from her and plopped his hands on the table. "So what do you want to drink?" He questioned and Sakura shrugged her shoulders as she scanned the bar.

"Just get me that really strong drink you told me about." Sakura frowned a bit as she felt those familiar eyes on her once again. She had no idea who the two people that were watching her were. Their chakra signatures felt familiar so she had definitely met them before, the only question was in what timeline? Akuma got up to get them drinks as Sakura looked around the room one more time. She bit her lip and took out a kunai swinging it around in her hand. Akuma came back quickly with the two drinks and set them on the table.

"Two orders of the famous Tsuyoi Heishi, Bottoms up." Akuma picked up his glass and Sakura put her feet on the ground again facing Akuma. She grinned taking off her wrappings and letting them hang on her neck.

"Let's see how long you last, old man." Sakura grabbed her glass and they both gulped the liquid down quickly emptying their cups. Sakura Slammed her glass down on the table first, Akuma following her a second later. Sakura blinked a bit and looked at Akuma, they waited for a little bit and Sakura sighed. "I was expecting it to be stronger, it didn't even burn going down my throat, what the hell did we even drink?" Sakura asked and Akuma shrugged. Sakura was suddenly scooted over forcefully in her seat as someone sat next to her while another person pulled up a chair at the end of their table. Sakura turned her head glaring at the people that had intruded on Akuma and her.

"What a coincidence seeing you here Sakura-san, and you're here with Akuma." Sakura rolled her eyes and slapped her palm to her forehead.  
>"What the hell are you two doing here?" Sakura looked at Genma who was beside her and glared. He definitely seemed to be the reason they were both there, considering Kakashi was ignoring them and trying to read.<p>

"We just saw you guys here and thought why not say hello." Sakura stared at Genma for a moment then flicked her eyes lazily at Kakashi.

"He was stalking you after hearing that you went on a date with Akuma, I came to make sure he didn't do anything too stupid." Kakashi plainly stated as he flipped a page of his book.

"Thank you Kakashi," Sakura said as Genam began to whine to Kakashi about betraying him. "Though could you both leave, as you said, I actually am..." She paused for a moment her cheeks going bright red. Cursing under her breath realizing Kakashi and Genma could see it because of her lack of wrappings. "On a date with Akuma." She finished with an odd look on her face. It had been the first time today she admitted it to herself, she wasn't really sure what to think about it. Kakashi looked at her from the corner of his eyes but didn't make a motion to move. Sakura looked to Genma to see him staying put as well and Sakura let out a long sigh.

"Are you two seriously not going to leave, I'm not a child I can take care of myself and I am busy, so go." Sakura pointed to the door as Akuma sipped his drink awkwardly. Sakuras eye twitched at they ignored her and she grit her teeth. "You both either leave willingly, or I will shove your own kunais up your ass so far you'll be puking your own guts out for two weeks." Sakura twirled the knife that had been set on the table around in her hand as she glared at them.

"Sakura come on, you're only what fourteen, then this guy comes into town out of nowhere from a village 'across the sea' with sketchy papers and a claim saying you two had known each other before." Genma complained as he looked at Akuma suspiciously. "You expect us to just leave you with someone so suspicious, you could be in danger and he's way too old for you." Sakura raised a brow at Gemma's accusations and glanced at Akuma who looked slightly amused.

"And you aren't too old for me?" Sakura asked as she rested her chin on her hand. Her eyes widened when she saw a red tinge go across Genma's cheeks.

"Thats, I- uh, no one else has even heard of him or his alleged village." Sakura sighed and glanced at Akuma and Kakashi. Akuma downed the rest of his drink and stood walking back toward the bar. Kakashi didn't even glance up as she stood and followed Akuma to the bar leaving Genma and Sakura alone.

"You didn't answer my question Genma." Sakura stated. She was curious about Genma's intentions, especially since he blushed. Genma didn't blush, Sakura had been a bit close to him in both timelines and it just didn't happen. Genma looked extremely uncomfortable as he stood. He took the senbon from his lips and twirled it in his hand.

"Nevermind, it's nothing do what you want." Genma went to walk away but was stopped at the look he saw in Sakura's eyes.

"Please sit down Genma, you of all people know I am completely oblivious to social cues." Sakura's eyes were warm as she looked at him genuinely curious and worried about him. Genma gripped the senbon in his hand and sat across from her borrowing Akuma's seat. "You have something to tell me so tell me." Sakura waited for an answer or really anything but her stayed silent. He gripped the senbon in his hand tightly that it looked like it was going to snap in half. He head was down causing more hair to cover his eyes and he seemed to be shaking a bit. Sakura waited a moment more than sighed leaning her cheek on her hand. "Fine then let's rephrase. Why are you so upset with me going on a date with Akuma?" He looked up quickly about to say something then caught himself and bit the inside of his cheek. It was like he was tongue tied for some reason. He looked at Sakura with so much emotion in his eyes, emotion he usually hid so well. Sakura tried deciphering the conglomeration of feelings swirling in his brown eyes.

"Why the hell can't you just get it already?" He asked seeming angry making Sakura furrow her brows in confusion.

"What am I supposed to get, you havent given me any information to work with?" Sakura was beyond confused now. Genma stood letting out an exasperated groan as he looked at her with annoyance in his eyes.

"Stop thinking like a ninja Sakura, that's your problem all you think of is missions and what you can and can't gain from various options, think like a person, think like someone your age would normally think, Why the hell else do you think I would get upset about you going out with a guy?" Now Sakura was so confused she felt like an idiot. He was asking her like it was so damn simple and she was stupid for not having figured it out yet. Sakura stood as well furrowing her brows as she looked at him throwing her hands in the air.

"I don't know, that's why I am asking, you cant just expect me to get it, I'm not a mind reader, just show me what the hell you feel already!" She didn't really mean to yell and get the attention of half the bar. She had just been so damn confused, how was she supposed to know what he was talking about. The just like that without her realizing what was going on she felt a hand at the back of her neck. He face was pulled forward and lips crashed into her own. Then she was slapping a poor confused Genma in the face. The entire bar seemed to silence as they both stared at each other. Sakura still had her hand raised as he mouth hung open from surprise. People carried on with their own things soon after the slap brushing it off as a sort of lover's quarrel.

"Genma I- I'm sorry I didn't mean to-."

"It's fine I get it, obviously if you hadn't figured it out before that, you didn't feel the same way." He flicked a senbon back between his lips and smirked. "Though I'm not gonna say I regretted that kiss." He grinned with the kunai in his mouth and walked out of the booth toward the exit.

"Genma I'm really sorry about slapping you," Sakura said awkwardly and he turned around and shrugged.

"I'll get over it kid, Kakashi always said I moved on abnormally quick." Sakura nodded slowly and brought a small smile to her face.

"Maybe we could, spar together sometime?" Sakura asked and he shrugged.

"Give me a week then I'll be the one to ask you." Sakura smiled and waved to him as he left. She felt bad, however she also felt like it was definitely better things happened this way.

"You both are extremely dramatic." Sakura jumped a bit turning her head to look at Akuma who had two drinks in his hands. Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I think melodramatic fits it a bit more, how the hell am I that oblivious though, he literally had to kiss me to get it through my thick skull." Sakura rolled her eyes at her own behavior and grabbed one of the drinks downing it quickly. "Is Kakashi still here?"

"He left once he saw Genma kiss you, most likely incase you exploded." Sakura nodded with a sigh and looked at Akuma.

"I feel sort of bad, you planned this whole day and I end up kissing another guy while I on a date with you." Akuma glance at Sakura from the corner of his eye and shrugged.

"I assumed something like this would happen, especially since the day had been going so well earlier," Sakura looked up at him and nodded. "Though I do have to say I have never been on a date with someone who has kissed someone else in front of me while on the date." Sakura's face reddened and she pouted.

"Shut up, technically he kissed me, not the other way around." Akuma smirked a little.

"Whatever you say." He downed his drink setting money on the table then began walking toward the door.

"It's true so don"t be an ass about it." Sakura followed after him angrily.


End file.
